


We're Never Coming Back (To Your Filthy Halls), fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [10]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Gun Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Near Death Experiences, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio voyage à Iwatobi pour l’enterrement d’un oncle avec qui il a perdu contact ; rencontre des sirènes en colère, apprend quelques secrets de famille dérangeants, et se retrouve dans tout un tas d’ennuis.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280120
Comments: 23
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Never Coming Back (To Your Filthy Halls)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923750) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> Nda : Bonjours, les amis ! Cette histoire fait partie d’une longue série, et malheureusement, elle ne va pas avoir beaucoup de sens si vous n’êtes au moins familiers avec les histoires de Kuroko no Baske qui précèdent. C’est un univers lourdement inspiré par la série-télé Dark Angel, et il y a des moments de malade en perspective. Cette histoire peut probablement être lue sans grande connaissance de Free ! même si savoir qui sont les personnages aiderait certainement. 
> 
> Elle a été béta-ée par the secret beta fish et toutes les erreurs sont les miennes. 
> 
> Le titre vient de ‘Filthy Hall’ d’Apple Horse. 
> 
> Merci tellement d’être venus lire !

Il y a treize ans, deux frères ont une dispute irréconciliable.

Ils se hurlent dessus, et en viennent aux mains.

« Pourquoi t’es revenu ici si tu vas juste continuer de faire honte à notre famille ? » crie le grand frère.

« Je sais pas ! Je sais pas pourquoi j’ai pensé que je pourrais un jour raisonner avec toi ! » répond le petit frère en criant aussi.

« Tu es une disgrâce, » dit le frère aîné, avec dégoût.

« Marrant, je pensais la même chose de _toi._ J’ai honte de partager ton sang, » dit le petit frère, avec tout autant de dégoût.

« Disparais de ma vue. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »

« Crois-moi, tu me reverras jamais. »

Leurs deux jeunes fils, qui ce jour-là ont passé un moment agréable à jouer ensemble, se regardent en silence. Aussi jeunes qu’ils le soient, ils savent tous les deux qu’ils ne vont probablement plus jamais jouer ensemble.

*

Il y a neuf ans, un garçon et son ami se disent au-revoir.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu dois partir, » dit le garçon. « Je comprends pas pourquoi on peut pas– »

« Parce qu’on peut pas, » dit durement son ami. « Je dois devenir plus fort. Et on est trop différents, on vit pratiquement dans des mondes différents. On a toujours su ça. »

« Je m’en fiche. Je vais toujours être ton ami, » jure le garçon. « Tu comprends ? Quoi qu’il arrive, je ne vais jamais arrêter d’être ton ami. »

*

Il y a quatre ans, sept enfants se sont échappés du labo qui les avaient créés. Il y a quatre ans, le monde a changé, et des choses impossibles sont soudainement entréesdans le domaine du possible.

*

Il y a quatre ans, un autre groupe d’enfants regardent alors que le monde change.

Ils regardent silencieusement la télé, ils regardent l’enfant aux cheveux jaunes aller dans les bras du soldat qui le sauve. Ils regardent alors que ces enfants obtiennent leur liberté.

« Je veux ça, moi aussi, » dit soudainement l’un d’eux. « Je veux nager libre. »

Les autres le fixent, les yeux écarquillés et silencieux.

Alors qu’ils intègrent ça, le plus grand dit : « Très bien. Faisons-le. Allons nager libre. »

*

Il y a un an, un autre garçon a obtenu sa liberté.

Il obéit à un Ordre – _Fuyez, Vivez_ – et il essaye désespérément de survivre. Sa vie a été altérée pour toujours ; il a perdu tout ce qu’il connaissait, même son nom.

Il ne s’attend pas à trouver une famille ou l’amour dans l’océan, mais il trouve les deux.

*

Il y a une semaine, un jeune homme dit à son cousin : « Ne viens pas ici. Je veux pas que tu sois là, » et il lui raccroche au nez.

*

Il y a quatre jours, trois pêcheurs hissent leur filet sur leur bateau, et découvrent un corps.

Au début ils sont atterrés, croyant avoir ramené un cadavre dans la pêche du jour. Des situations de ce genre ne sont pas du jamais-vu en mer.

Mais ensuite le corps bouge, et ils laissent tous échapper un cri, et ensuite ils fixent.

Personne ne veut être le premier à le dire, mais quelqu’un finit par le faire :

« Bordel, on a attrapé une sirène. »

*

Maintenant, Kasamatsu Yukio est dans un train ; fatigué, trop inquiet pour dormir, et anxieux en pensant à sa destination. Son petit-ami se tord dans le siège à côté du sien et prend des selfies.

« Oh ho ho, Midorimacchi est _vicieux_ avec ses menaces, » claironne son petit-ami, son portable vibrant de messages en colère. « Sans mentionner vraiment créatif avec ses gros mots ! Tu le penserais pas, mais ce gars a vraiment un langage grossier. OK, Senpai, maintenant je vais en prendre un assis sur tes genoux– »

« Arrête, » dit Kasamatsu, poussant l’homme plus jeune pour qu’il se rassoit. « Et aussi, arrête de provoquer tes potes. L’un deux pourrait bien finir par te tuer, et je vais le laisser. »

« Senpai, » boude Kise. « Tu le penses pas. »

« Ils auraient raison, » rétorque Kasamatsu.

Kise éclate de rire. « Pour l’instant, Midorimacchi gagne la menace la plus créative. Kurokocchi a été le plus éloquent, et Murasakibara, le plus succinct – il a juste écrit ‘Je vais t’écraser,’ ce qui n’est pas vraiment imaginatif _du tout_. »

« Sérieusement, Kise, arrête. »

« Mais je m’ennuuuuuiiiies, » geint Kise. « Ce voyage en train dure depuis _une éternité_ et tu veux pas qu’on s’embrasse. Je devais me distraire _comme je pouvais_. Mais, si t’as changé d’avis... » il s’approche, papillonnant des yeux, envoyant à Kasamatsu un lent regard aguicheur auquel il serait normalement très dur de résister.

« Je te l’ai dit, je vais pas t’embrasser quand tu ressembles à ça. »

Kise souffle et retourne dans son siège. « Mais tu es aussi celui qui m’a dit que je devrais porter un déguisement, » continue de geindre Kise. « Senpai, t’es pas juste. »

« Je t’ai pas dit d’avoir l’air de Takao Kazunari, pas vrai ? Ou de Kagami, _ou_ de Himuro. »

Kise lui sourit juste de toutes ses dents. C’est distinctement un sourire signé Takao Kazunari, ce qui n’est pas vraiment aussi surprenant que ça, puisque c’est le visage de Takao Kazunari, mais c’est quand même un peu perturbant de le voir chez son petit-ami.

Kise Ryouta ne pouvait pas vraiment sortir en public sans attirer beaucoup d’attention. Tout d’abord, il était un mannequin très populaire et une star de basket-ball lycéen, donc il avait beaucoup de fangirls. Ensuite, il était aussi un Miracle, l’un des enfants mutants qui s’étaient échappés de Teiko il y a quatre ans. Les Miracles, à cause de la nature de leurs cheveux et leurs yeux de couleurs étranges, et du savoir qu’ils possédaient tous des super-pouvoirs, attiraient beaucoup d’attention où qu’ils aillent. Kise plus que le reste, partiellement à cause du truc de mannequinat mentionné précédemment mais surtout parce que Kise _aimait_ l’attention, et qu’il cédait habituellement aux caprices de ses ferventes fans.

Kasamatsu qui, pour plusieurs raisons, espérait faire ce voyage aussi silencieusement et furtivement que possible, avait suggéré à Kise de se déguiser. Puisque la capacité de Kise était ‘Copie Parfaite’ et qu’elle lui donnait la possibilité de se métamorphoser en qui il voulait, il a pris ça comme une raison pour se transformer promptement en Kagami Taiga et prendre des selfies alors qu’il posait avec Kasamatsu. Kagami, décida Kise, attirait autant d’attention qu’un Miracle, puisqu’il était souvent pris pour l’un deux à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux et de sa taille. Il s’est _ensuite_ transformé en Himuro Tatsuya, a pris plus de photos, a jugé que Himuro était ‘presque aussi joli’ que sa propre forme naturelle et qu’il attirait ainsi beaucoup de regards, jusqu’à ce qu’il se contente enfin de Takao comme option la plus quelconque.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que Kasamatsu réalisa que Kise envoyait toutes les photos qu’il avait prise à Kuroko Tetsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, et Midorima Shintarou – les autres Miracles et, plus important ici, les petits-amis des personnes dont Kise avait décidé de s’approprier l’apparence.

« Par curiosité, pourquoi t’as laissé Akashi en dehors de ça ? » demande distraitement Kasamatsu. « T’as jamais Copié Furihata Kouki. »

Kise fait une grimace. « Je suis pas _suicidaire_. »

Kasamatsu émet un ronflement moqueur et se replie sur son siège. Il a vu les autres Miracles quand ils étaient en colère ; Kise jouait carrément avec le feu, même sans impliquer Akashi Seijuurou.

« Senpai, » commence Kise, sa voix prenant un ton plus sérieux. « Pourquoi on fait ça ? Je veux dire, ne me méprends pas, ça fait des _années_ que j’attends que tu me dises : ‘enfuis-toi avec moi pour une aventure romantique secrète’– »

« Ce n’est même pas vaguement ce que j’ai dit. »

« –C’est ce que j’ai entendu, » balaye Kise. « Donc je suis _super_ content d’être là avec toi ! Je suis toujours heureux de faire tout ce que tu veux faire ! Je suis juste, euh, un peu perdu quant à pourquoi c’est si secret. Je veux dire – on va juste sur la tombe de ton oncle, pas vrai ? »

Kasamatsu soupire et fait battre ses doigts contre ses genoux. Toutes choses considérées, Kise avait été remarquablement compréhensif de la demande soudaine de Kasamatsu de voyager jusqu’à Iwatobi. Il n’avait pas cherché à avoir plus de détails, il avait juste instantanément fait ses valises et était parti avec lui. Kasamatsu a bien l’impression qu’il doit une explication à son petit-ami, mais la situation est si embrouillée dans sa tête qu’il ne sait pas comment l’expliquer d’une manière compréhensible.

« Mon père voulait pas que je vienne, » commence-t-il, pensant que comme ça au moins il peut aller au cœur du problème.

« _Youji-san ?_ » s’exclame Kise, et Kasamatsu cille. Son père n’a jamais été stricte sur la discipline et sur les règles, et Kise sait ça. En fait, Kasamatsu est d’habitude celui qui dit à son père qu’il a doit être plus ferme, et Kasamatsu a toujours été celui qui disciplinait et guidait ses deux jeunes frères.

L’idée que Kasamatsu Youji _interdirait_ à son fils aîné de faire quoi que ce soit était en fait un peu ridicule. Et le fait que Kasamatsu _désobéisse_ est une situation très étrange.

« Papa… n’est pas proche de sa famille, » dit Kasamatsu. « Il est un peu le mouton noir, même si j’ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Il a perdu tout contact avec eux depuis des années, donc c’est pas si surprenant qu’il veuille pas aller sur la tombe de son frère, j’ai juste pas– sa réaction– je m’attendais pas à ce qu’il soit aussi opposé à l’idée. »

 _Ça,_ c’était un euphémisme. Kasamatsu essaye _encore_ de trouver la logique derrière la réaction de son père.

*

Quand Kasamatsu découvrit que son oncle était mort, il était sûr que Youji n’était pas au courant, et il pensa que c’était sa responsabilité de lui dire. Il avait seulement rencontré son oncle une fois, quand il avait six ans, et plus jamais. Il avait plus tard compris que ça avait été la première tentative de reprendre contact après un long isolement, et la tentative de réconciliation avait échoué misérablement. D’autres tentatives du genre n’ont pas été entreprises, pour autant que Kasamatsu le sache, mais il pensait quand même que Youji devrait être au courant du décès de son frère.

Il avait approché le sujet avec autant de douceur mais autant de franchise que possible, ne voyant pas l’intérêt de tourner autour du pot.

« Oncle Seiji est mort la semaine dernière. »

Youji ne leva même pas les yeux du journal qu’il lisait. « Oh ? Bien. J’espère qu’il brûle en enfer. »

« _Papa_ , » dit Kasamatsu, avec une incrédulité étranglée.

Youji leva alors les yeux. « Je sais, je sais. Cette réaction était entièrement inappropriée. On est même pas cathos. »

Kasamatsu continua d’avoir la bouche ouverte, pensant à moitié que son père devait blaguer, mais aussi certain que ce n’était pas quelque chose à propos de quoi Youji blaguerait.

« Quand même. S’il y a un enfer, j’espère qu’il y est, et que c’est très douloureux, » considéra Youji, sur le ton de la conversation.

« C’était ton _frère_ , » s’exclama Kasamatsu. « C’était de la famille. »

Enfin, Youji devint sérieux, regardant son aîné avec une gravité rare. « Non, Yukio. Il n’était pas de la famille. On partage peut-être notre sang, mais cet homme n’était _pas_ de la famille. Si tu n’apprends rien d’autre de moi, j’espère que c’est que la famille n’est pas toujours reliée par le sang. »

« Je _sais_ ça, » dit instantanément Kasamatsu. « Mais... » Il en savait très peu sur la famille de son père, seulement que Youji avait deux frères. Puisque Kasamatsu avait _aussi_ deux frères, c’était difficile de ne pas faire de parallèle ici. Et il ne pouvait pas imaginer un fossé se creuser entre lui et ses frères – cette simple pensée le rendit inimaginablement triste.

Youji suivit le fil de ses pensées avec une perception surprenante et dit avec douceur : « Toi et tes frères, vous êtes différents. Ce qui s’est passé avec les gens qui m’ont élevé – ce n’est pas quelque chose qui pourra vous arriver un jour. Ça n’a aucune incidence sur vous. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » éclata Kasamatsu, frustré. Peu importe ce que c’était, c’était son histoire, _leur_ histoire.

« _Cet homme_ ne mérite pas ta considération, Yukio, » dit Youji avec véhémence, tellement que ça fit sursauter Yukio hors de ses pensées. « Il ne mérite pas de sympathie passagère – il ne retournerait pas la faveur pour _toi_ , donc oublie ça. »

Kasamatsu se tint là, avec l’impression de voir une version différente de son père – quelqu’un qu’il n’avait jamais connu avant. « Qu’est-ce qu’il a _fait ?_ »

Son père lui a déjà dit des choses difficiles auparavant. Des choses dures que les pères ne _devraient_ peut-être _pas_ dire à leurs enfants, même si leurs enfants étaient assez âgés pour les entendre. Mais Youji avait toujours respecté la maturité de Kasamatsu – Kasamatsu _pensait_ qu’il avait la confiance de son père. Mais quand les yeux de son père devinrent distants, durs, réservés, Kasamatsu sut qu’il n’allait pas avoir de réponse.

Ce fut un peu une surprise quand Youji commença _en fait_ à expliquer. Ou au moins, à expliquer en partie.

« Quand ta mère est morte, Seiji a appelé. » La voix de Youji était lourde – détachée mais aussi curieusement comme s’il était au bord des larmes, un ton qu’il avait toujours quand il parlait de la mère de Kasamatsu. « Je _pensais_ qu’il faisait le premier pas – qu’il offrait son soutien.

« Mais il a appelé pour me dire que la mort de Hinami était sa punition pour ne pas être restée à la maison pour élever ses fils. »

Kasamatsu eut un pas de recul, surpris par la vague de rage et de tristesse qui pouvait toujours le traverser, à vif et fraîche, même si sa mère était morte depuis neuf ans.

« Ça– ce n’est pas la pire chose que Seiji ait faite. Ce n’est même pas la plus horrible. Seiji n’était pas un homme bon – et il n’était même pas aussi mauvais que le reste. Mais c’est de loin la chose la plus impardonnable. Je cracherais sur le cadavre de cet homme avant de pouvoir le pardonner pour ce qu’il a dit. »

Youji cloua Kasamatsu du regard. « _Promets_ -moi que tu ne vas pas aller là-bas, Yukio. Je veux pas que tu ais quoi que ce soit à voir avec ces gens. Ce sont pas– ce sont pas des gens que tu devrais connaître. S’il-te-plaît, Yukio. Pour moi, reste loin d’eux, promets-moi juste ça. »

Mais Kasamatsu ne promit très délibérément rien.

*

« Wow, » dit Kise, quand Kasamatsu a fini de parler. « Wow, OK. » Il se rappuie contre le dossier de son siège, son nez froncé pensivement. « Donc… _pourquoi_ tu vas sur la tombe de ton oncle ? Il a l’air d’être un vrai salaud. »

Kasamatsu soupire encore une fois – ça a été une semaine assezremplie de soupires. « A cause de Sousuke. Mon cousin, » clarifie-t-il, à la confusion de Kise. « On était proches quand on était gosses. On a gardé contact, même quand nos pères se sont déshérités. On s’envoyait des mails et on s’appelait assez régulièrement, mais, je sais pas. Je suppose qu’on a arrêté de se parler quand le lycée a commencé. On était tous les deux occupés, je suppose. Même si son père était un connard, Sousuke a toujours été un mec bien, et je veux être là pour lui. »

« Même si tu lui as pas parlé depuis des années ? » dit Kise, dubitatif.

Kasamatsu ne fait que hausser les épaules et détourner le regard. « C’est difficile de perde un parent. »

Kise n’a rien à dire à ça. Quelques secondes passent en silence avant que Kise se relance en avant. « Hey, attends une minute, je pensais que tu avais dit que le nom de ce gars était Yamazaki ! » Devant le froncement des sourcils de Kasamatsu il continue : « Tu l’as dit ! T’as dit que t’allais voir ton cousin, Yamazaki Sousuke, je fais bien attention de m’en souvenir– »

« Ouais ? » dit Kasamatsu, confus par l’indignation de Kise.

« Eh bien– tu as dit que son père était le frère de Youji-san. »

« Ouais ? » répète Kasamatsu.

Kise se renfrogne. « Donc, quoi, ils sont demi-frères ou quoi ? »

« _Oh,_ » dit Kasamatsu, comprenant enfin Kise. « Non– tu savais pas ? » Kise vit avec leur famille depuis plus d’un an maintenant, et il a été plutôt proche de Youji depuis qu’il s’est échappé de Teiko. Kasamatsu avait supposé que le sujet avait été abordé à un moment.

« Kasamatsu était le nom de ma mère, » explique Kasamatsu. « Elle était fille unique et ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait seize ans. C’était important pour elle de continuer la lignée. Puisque mon père s’était fait déshérité et qu’il détestait _sa_ famille, il a pris son nom quand ils se sont mariés. »

« Wow, » dit Kise, l’air impressionné. Il y réfléchit et dit : « Quoi que, si mon nom avait été ‘Yamazaki Youji’, moi aussi je l’aurais changé. Hey, ça veut dire que _toi_ , tu as presque été ‘Yamazaki Yukio.’ C’est pas bizarre ? »

« Non, » dit silencieusement Kasamatsu. « Je pense pas que ça aurait été le cas. Même si mon père _s’était_ entendu avec sa famille, il aurait quand même gardé son nom. Il l’aimait beaucoup. »

Les yeux de Kise l’étudient méditativement. C’est un peu étrange, puisqu’il a l’air de Takao. Kasamatsu, pour autant qu’il le sache, est le seul à pouvoir reconnaître Kise dans n’importe quelle Copie, même quand Kise essaye activement de prétendre être quelqu’un d’autre. Mais c’est quand même un peu étrange de voir le visage de quelqu’un d’autre le regarder avec une intensité si distinctement _Kise._

« Comment elle était ? Ta mère ? J’ai essayé de demander à Youji-san une fois et tout ce qu’il a bien voulu me dire c’est qu’elle m’aurait adoré et qu’elle était énormément comme toi. »

« J’essaye d’être comme _elle_ , » corrige Kasamatsu. Hinami _aurait_ adoré Kise – mais ça aurait été un amour dur. Elle n’avait aucune tolérance pour les comportements frivoles. Elle aurait encouragé le meilleur de lui tout en reconnaissant le pire, et toutes choses considérées, ça aurait été beaucoup bénéfique à Kise d’avoir quelqu’un comme Kasamatsu Hinami pour le guider et pour être un modèle.

« Quand j’avais à peu près sept ans, on est allés à l’épicerie, » commence Kasamatsu, se souvenant d’un ses souvenirs les plus précis de sa mère. « Il y avait beaucoup de mères avec leurs enfants ce jour-là. Et puis tout à coup, ce mec a juste commencé à _hurler_ sur cette femme. J’arrive pas à me souvenir exactement pourquoi. Elle était différente des autres femmes d’une manière ou d’une autre, je sais au moins ça. Et il était juste– en train de lui hurler dessus. Je pensais qu’il allait la frapper – ça faisait vraiment peur.

« Et ma mère – elle s’est juste mise entre l’homme et la femme. Elle a commencé à parler à la femme en premier, ignorant l’homme. Et quand il a commencé à crier sur _elle,_ elle l’a juste regardé droit dans les yeux et a dit : ‘Monsieur, vous êtes en train de faire une scène.’

« Le truc, c’est qu’elle aurait pu lui botter les fesses, facile. Elle était aussi dans l’armée, tu sais ? Le descendre, ça aurait pas été un problème. Et je pense qu’il a dû le sentir, parce qu’il a reculé. Plus tard, les autres femmes du magasin ont commencé à marmonner, disant des trucs du genre, comment _elles_ seraient intervenues, mais leurs gosses étaient là – impliquant que ma mère était une mauvaise mère parce qu’elle m’avait mis en danger.

« Et ma mère a juste dit – ‘c’est _parce que_ mon fils est là que je devais intervenir. Je ne veux pas que mes enfants pensent que c’est parfois bien de ne rien faire quand quelqu’un d’autre est blessé. »

Il a dû déglutir à ce moment-là, submergé par l’intensité de son propre souvenir.

« Hmm. Elle sonne _vraiment_ comme toi, Senpai. En fait, ça explique beaucoup de choses sur toi, en fait. J’aurais aimé avoir pu la rencontrer. »

Kasamatsu hoche la tête, surtout pour lui-même. Ouais, il aurait aimé que Kise la rencontre, lui aussi.

*

Quand ils atteignent enfin Iwatobi, ils ont l’impression d’être dans le train depuis une éternité. Kasamatsu se sent épuisé juste du voyage, mais il ressent une pointe d’anxiété parce qu’il sait que ce n’est que le début.

Kise a été silencieux pendant le reste du trajet – soit étant occupé à penser à ce que Kasamatsu lui a dit ou réalisant que Kasamatsu avait peut-être besoin d’être seul avec ses pensées.

Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où Kasamatsu a été dans la ville natale de son père. Il se demande si ça veut dire quelque chose que Youji ait grandi près de l’océan et que même s’il rejetait tout de son passé il vivait toujours près de la mer.

« Hmm, » dit Kise. « Joyeux. »

Le ton plat de sa voix fait sortir Kasamatsu de ses pensées, et il regarde d’abord Kise, qui a une expression très dure, avant de suivre le regard de Kise pour voir ce que le plus jeune regarde.

Kise regarde, contre toutes attentes, une image de lui-même. C’est l’une de ses pubs faîtes lors de ses jobs de mannequinat, placardée sur le côté de l’arrêt de bus. Sauf que, peints à la bombe par dessus l’image souriante de Kise, il y a les mots :

LES MONSTRESDOIVENT MOURIR

*

Kise, évidemment, n’avait fait qu’en rire, et avait refusé de même considérer retourner à la gare pour rentrer quand Kasamatsu l’avait suggéré.

« C’est rien, Senpai. Juste un graffiti. Tu peux pas te débarrasser de moi _aussi_ facilement, pas quand tu m’as enfin invité à une escapade romantique. »

Kasamatsu avait affiché un air renfrogné, sachant que Kise essayait de changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas laisser tomber, mais ils devaient faire leur check-in à l’hôtel et aller à des funérailles.

*

Kasamatsu et Kise restent tout derrière. Quelques personnes dévisagent Kasamatsu, les sourcils froncés, mais personne ne questionne sa présence ici. Kasamatsu pense qu’il doit ressembler assez à la famille (ce qui est logique, puisqu’il _est_ de la famille) pour que personne ne réfléchisse à deux fois quant à pourquoi il est là.

Il n’avait pas complètement compris à quel point ce serait profondément malaisant pour lui de rester assis là pendant toute la cérémonie. Il est un étranger, et il n’a pas sa place ici. Il scanne la foule et remarque Sousuke, assis devant, assez facilement. Ça fait des années depuis la dernière fois qu’il a vu son cousin, mais curieusement il a toujours l’air tellement familier qu’il n’a aucun problème à le reconnaître.

Quand c’est son tour de prier devant la photo du défunt, il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il est censé ressentir.

La photo montre un homme qui ressemble beaucoup à Youji, seulement son visage est sévère et ses yeux froids. Il ressemble tellement au père de Kasamatsu que ça fait peur – parce que c’est comme Youji, si seulement Youji n’avait jamais souri, ou aimé qui que ce soit.

Kasamatsu prie que l’homme ait trouvé la paix.

*

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici, Yukio ? »

Ce n’est pas exactement surprenant que Sousuke l’ait traqué immédiatement après la fin de la cérémonie ; et sa colère n’est pas non plus surprenante. Il n’est juste pas complètement sûr de savoir déjà ce qu’il va dire.

Il se tient droit (seulement légèrement jaloux d’à quel point son cousin est grand) et il croise le regard de Sousuke. « Je suis ici pour toi. »

« Je t’ai dit de pas venir ! »

C’est à quel point Sousuke sonne _sincèrement_ en colère qui fait penser à Kasamatsu que _c’était_ vraiment une erreur de venir ici. Même maintenant, il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi il a pris cette peine.

« Ne sois pas comme ça, Kasamatsu-san était vraiment inquiet pour toi ! »

Le ton enjôleur et jovial de Takao fait sursauter Kasamatsu, qui ne s’attendait pas à ce que le Deuxième Année de Shutoku soit là et qui avait oublié que Kise ne s’était pas retransformé.

« T’es qui ? » Sousuke observe Kise avec une hostilité mécontente.

« Takao Kazunari, » dit instantanément Kise. « Je suis le kouhai de Kasamatsu-san au basket. Ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Sousuke n’accepte pas la main tendue de Kise. Au lieu de ça, il se reconcentre juste sur Kasamatsu. « T’as pas ta place ici, Yukio. Juste, pars, OK ? Je veux pas te voir. »

Sousuke part avant que Kasamatsu ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Wow, ce mec est plus susceptible que Shin-chan. »

« Arrête ça, » dit Kasamatsu en se tournant sèchement, soudainement paniqué.

« Quoi ? » Les yeux de Kise reviennent rapidement sur lui, surpris.

« D’agir comme Takao. Ça me fait flipper. »

Kise ouvre la bouche puis la referme, pensif. C’est possible qu’il n’ait même pas réalisé qu’il avait appelé Midorima ‘Shin-chan’ au lieu de ‘Midorimacchi.’

« Takao remarque des choses, » dit énigmatiquement Kise. « Je pense que c’est en fait une bonne chose que je sois venu en étant lui. »

Kasamatsu veut vraiment continuer cette conversation, mais pas ici. Pas entouré de personnes en deuil qui ne veulent pas qu’il dérange leur chagrin.

*

« Tu sais, je me sens vraiment trahi. Quand ça arrive à la télé, il ne reste qu’une chambre et elle n’a qu’un lit, » remarque Kise, se laissant tomber sur le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre. « Où est mon grand lit deux places ? »

« Ici dans le monde réel, il y a bien assez de chambres et j’en ai réservée une avec deux lits, » dit Kasamatsu, s’asseyant sur le lit qui n’a pas été réquisitionné.

Kise lui fait la moue. Dans l’intimité de leur chambre il a repris en sa propre forme, et Kasamatsu pense qu’il ne peut pas admettre à quel point c’est un soulagement de voir le visage de Kise. « Je commence à penser que tu n’as pas très bien organisé cette escapade romantique, Senpai. »

« C’est pas une escapade romantique, » dit Kasamatsu sans conviction. Il apprécie les efforts de Kise pour le distraire, mais il ne se sent pas vraiment d’humeur à être distrait. « Putain, je sais même pas ce que je fais ici. C’était stupide. »

« Tu es ici parce que ça te tient à cœur, » dit Kise, sa voix incroyablement attendrie. Cette affection réchauffe Kasamatsu et il pense juste pendant une seconde à à quel point il est chanceux d’avoir quelqu’un comme Kise qui le soutient tellement.

Puis Kise bondit sur le lit, et il est là à côté de Kasamatsu, le fixant avec une expression malicieuse. « Tu as eu une longue journée, Senpai, et tu as besoin de te détendre. Je peux penser à quelques trucs qu’on pourrait faire pour te détendre. »

Kasamatsu déglutit, se sentant lourd de l’intensité de l’attention de Kise. Il n’a jamais su quoi faire quand Kise le regarde comme ça et maintenant, maintenant quand la journée _a_ été longue, et qu’il se sent vidé de toutes les émotions qui ont traversé son corps, il pense à à quel point ce serait bien de juste _se_ _perdre_. « Kise– »

« Je sais où on peut aller ! » dit Kise, sautant pour se mettre debout et entraînant un Kasamatsu surpris avec lui. « Je l’ai vu quand on est passés en ville. Allez, Senpai, tu vas adorer. »

Ils sont dehors, avec Kasamatsu qui n’a aucune idée de ce qui vient de se passer.

*

« Kise. »

« Oui, Senpai ? »

« Est-ce qu’on est en boîte là ? »

« Oui ! » dit Kise, sonnant extraordinairement fier de lui-même.

Kasamatsu se frotte les yeux et regrette ses choix de vie. « _Comment_ est-ce que t’as même– laisse tomber. On est _tous les deux_ trop jeunes pour boire, donc on ne va pas pouvoir entrer. Surtout si t’as toujours l’air de Takao. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Senpai, le truc pour entrer n’importe où, c’est avoir de l’assurance. »

*

Et d’une manière ou d’une autre ils entrent _en effet_ ; il y a de la musique forte et des lumières qui clignotent et des corps partout, et Kasamatsu regrette _définitivement_ ses choix de vie maintenant.

« Kise– »

« Tu ferais mieux de m’appeler Takao, » dit Kise, se pressant contre le corps de Kasamatsu. « Allez, danse avec moi, Senpai. »

L’offre serait bien plus tentante si Kise n’avait pas actuellement l’air d’être l’un de ses amis.

« C’est con, » dit Kasamatsu, s’éloignant. « Je suis pas sûr de pourquoi t’as pensé que c’était quelque chose que j’aimerais, mais– »

« Juste _une_ danse, » dit Kise, tirant Kasamatsu. « J’ai toujours voulu– » il s’arrête abruptement.

« _Quoi ?_ » claque Kasamatsu, perdant patience.

« Euh. »

« Oh, pour l’amour de– »

Kise tourne Kasamatsu vers ce qui a retenu son regard. Kasamatsu fixe.

Il y a un jeune homme submergé dans un large bassin d’eau près de la scène. Il a des branchies sur les côtés, des pieds palmés comme des nageoires, et de toute évidence, respire sous l’eau.

« Euh, » dit Kasamatsu.

*

« Il doit venir de Teiko, » siffle Kasamatsu. « Le deuxième Teiko. » Il tremble d’une rage à peine contenue alors qu’il y réfléchi. Un pauvre gosse a été enlevé et utilisé pour des expériences, et maintenant on le garde dans un genre de bocal comme un _divertissement_. Il va _tellement_ appeler son père pour ça – il veut amener toute la colère de la FSDJ sur cette boîte stupide et sur les personnes stupides qui ont exposé cet homme comme ça.

« Ouais, peut-être, » dit Kise, comme ça.

« _Peut-être ?_ » s’exclame Kasamatsu.

« Probablement, » autorise Kise, mais il sonne dubitatif. Ses yeux sont fixés sur le bassin, pensivement.

« On doit le faire sortir de là ! Je vais appeler mon père– »

« Attends, » dit Kise, arrêtant la main de Kasamatsu alors qu’il fait le geste d’attraper son portable. « Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Pas pour l’instant. »

« _Pourquoi ?_ » claque Kasamatsu. Kise – et les autres Miracles – hésitent parfois quand il faut demander de l’aider à une autorité extérieure. Et Kasamatsu le _comprend_ – les Miracles n’ont pas été élevés pour dépendre d’autres personnes, ils ont été entraînés à ne compter que sur eux-même. Mais après tout ce qui est arrivé, Kasamatsu espérerait qu’ils auraient réalisé maintenant qu’ils n’ont pas besoin de tout faire tous seuls.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec cette ville. »

Kasamatsu ravale son exclamation automatique ; Kise a cet air sérieux spéculatif qui ne lui ressemble pas tout à fait. C’est plus l’air de quelqu’un qui est un Meneur entraîné et un fin observateur.

 _Takao remarque des choses_.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande silencieusement Kasamatsu.

Les yeux de faucons de Takao balayent l’amas de corps dansant du regard, jusque là où une silhouette solitaire est assise, fixant intensément le garçon dans le bassin. « Il est resté assis là tout le temps et il n’a pas arrête de fixer le bassin. »

« C’est pas inhabituel, » dit Kasamatsu. L’homme dont Kise parle a l’air d’avoir leur âge – il n’est pas vraiment si suspicieux. Beau, avec des yeux bleus frappants.

« Il a eu un entraînement militaire, » dit Kise. « C’est comme s’il était en mission. Je vais lui parler. Tu ferais mieux de rester là, Senpai. »

« Quoi ? » Kasamatsu tourne rapidement la tête vers son petit-copain. « Non– qu’est-ce que t’as prévu de faire ? »

« Rien de dangereux, promis, » dit Kise. Et il presse une bisou rapide contre les lèvres de Kasamatsu et s’éloigne précipitamment.

*

Kasamatsu suppose qu’il _pourrait_ poursuivre Kise, et avoir quelques mots avec son petit-copain sur sa tendance à le laisser derrière. Mais Kise avait l’air si sérieux – et inquiet. Kasamatsu pense au graffiti qui les avait accueillis quand ils étaient arrivés en ville, et il suppose qu’il y a _peut-être bien_ quelque chose de bizarre ici.

Kise et le mystérieux étranger ont disparu de toute façon. (Kasamatsu ne va pas s’inquiéter de ça – pas encore). Donc sans rien avoir d’autre à faire il se rapproche de là où l’homme-sirène est dans son bassin.

Il y a déjà une foule là-bas.

« –C’est tellement mortel. Je me demande comme il fait ça ? »

« Ça a l’air tellement réel, tu penses pas ? »

« Tu déconnes, c’est juste un spectacle. »

« J’ai entendu dire que des pêcheurs l’ont ramené. »

« Idiote ! Evidemment que c’est ce qu’ils disent, c’est pour la pub. »

Quelqu’un glousse. « S’ils les font comme _ça_ dans l’océan alors j’ai besoin de me mettre à la pêche, parce que _putain_. »

Ce n’est pas dur de voir ce qui fait fondre les admirateurs – le jeune homme dans le bassin est _incroyablement_ beau. Même si Kasamatsu n’était _pas_ gay, il admirerait quand même son torse large très beau et ses traits élégants.

De près, Kasamatsu pense que l’homme-sirène n’est pas aussi âgé que ce qu’il pensait – peut-être pas beaucoup plus âgé que lui. Il est grand et il porte un short de bain, mais ses jambes et son dos ont des marques noirs et blanches, comme un orque, et ses pieds sont allongés en nageoires, avec la peau palmée entre ses orteils.

Il a des cheveux bruns, et des yeux verts incroyablement tristes. Cet homme a l’air effrayé, pense Kasamatsu, et il ressent un nouveau reflux de colère envers les gens qui l’ont amené ici.

Kasamatsu se faufile à travers la foule à coups de coude, pour atteindre le bassin. Les yeux de l’homme-sirène s’écarquillent quand il le voit et il s’éloigne en nageant – s’il avait eu un endroit où se cacher, il se cacherait. Kasamatsu place une main contre le bassin, suppliant – il aimerait pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu’il est un ami, qu’il est là pour l’aider, mais tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est dévisager désespérément.

Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui peut se lire sur son visage, parce que l’homme-sirène nage vers lui, l’air curieux. Les yeux verts croisent les siens et Kasamatsu n’ose pas détourner le regard.

L’homme-sirène sourit alors, doux et triste, comme s’il pouvait entendre les pensées de Kasamatsu.

Puis l’homme-sirène sursaute soudainement, comme s’il avait mal. Il lui tourne le dos et se presse contre l’autre côté du bassin, tapant contre le verre. Kasamatsu entend un puissant son qui fait écho, comme ce qu’une baleine pourrait pousser quand elle est blessée.

Et il a un mauvais pressentiment sur où Kise est.

*

Se refaufilant dans la foule à coups de coude, Kasamatsu atteint la sortie de secours. Il défonce la porte et entend immédiatement des bruits de bagarre.

Kise, qui a repris sa propre apparence, se bat contre un inconnu aux cheveux noirs, et ce serait clair même sans la connaissance de Kasamatsu de l’armée que les deux hommes sont des combattants entraînés.

« Kise ! » crie Kasamatsu. Kise renverse l’inconnu et le plaque au sol par la gorge. C’était clair avec l’aperçu de trois secondes que Kise était de loin le meilleur combattant, et qu’il avait l’avantage – il a le même regard qu’à chaque fois que Teiko s’introduit dans leurs vies d’une manière ou d’une autre.

« Kise, arrête ! » crie Kasamatsu. Il bouge pour restreindre le bras de Kise.

« Senpai ? Qu’est-ce que– »

« Je pense pas qu’il soit l’ennemi, » dut Kasamatsu, au moment où l’inconnu commence à bouger sous Kise. Les mains de l’homme changent, de la peau palmée apparaît, et des marques grises apparaissent sur ses jambes qui se finissent maintenant en nageoires.

« Oh, » dit Kise, reculant d’un pas.

L’homme pousse une série de cliques, comme un dauphin, et il lance à _Kasamatsu_ un regard meurtrier.

Kise remarque la direction du regard de l’homme, et une partie de son hostilité de plus tôt revient alors qu’il bouge pour se place devant Kasamatsu.

Puis les gens dans le boîte de nuit commencent à hurler.

*

L’homme repousse Kise, ses appendices d’homme-sirène disparaissent quand il se lève.

« Makoto ! »hurle-t-il.

–La priorité de Kise dans la moitié de seconde après que les hurlements aient commencé a été de couvrir Kasamatsu, entendant (mieux que Kasamatsu, comme ça avait été expliqué plus tard) les sons de grenades aveuglantes, de fumigènes et verres brisés.

Avec Kise pressé contre lui comme un bouclier, Kasamatsu ne peut que voir faiblement les silhouettes qui font irruption du club. Elles sont habillées d’uniformes militaires noirs et de masques, et elles traînent la silhouette immobile de l’homme-sirène. Elles portent aussi, il arrive à remarquer avec la faible lumière, des armes à feu.

« Makoto ! » crie une nouvelle fois l’homme aux yeux bleus, bondissant sur ses pieds et poursuivant les hommes armés. Le poids entourant Kasamatsu disparaît soudainement alors que Kise saute et se met à sa poursuite. Kasamatsu se remet debout tant bien que mal, intégrant seulement maintenant que Kise poursuit des _hommes armés_ et ressentant le besoin de frapper son petit-copain pour lui inculquer du bon sens parce qu’il est clairement un _idiot_.

Mais quand il rattrape Kise, les hommes armés sont partis depuis longtemps, et Kise se bat une nouvelle fois avec l’inconnu aux yeux bleus.

« C’est _ta_ faute ! » hurle l’inconnu, alors qu’il agrippe le col de Kise et le plaque contre le mur.

Kise ne réplique pas, donc il doit au moins être arrivé à la conclusion que cet homme n’est pas une menace, peu importe à quel point il est en colère. « Hey, tu m’as attaqué _en premier_ , tu te souviens ? Je voulais juste parler ! »

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux, » claque Kasamatsu. « On doit– »

L’expression de l’inconnu s’endurcit, portant son attention sur Kasamatsu comme s’il allait le frapper, mais Kise intervient, changeant rapidement la situation pour qu’il soit celui aux commandes, avec le dos de l’autre garçon contre le mur. « Tu vois, là, c’était quand tu as essayé d’attaquer Senpai la _première_ fois que j’ai commencé à répliquer. Tu veux pas continuer de faire la même erreur, pas vrai ? »

Avant que l’homme-sirène en colère ne puisse répondre des cris les interrompent tous les trois. « Haruka-senpai ! » « Haru-chan ! »

Kise refait volte-face, pour être positionné devant Kasamatsu, et l’inconnu saisit l’occasion pour s’éloigner d’un bond. Les trois nouveaux venus n’ont pas _l’air_ d’être des menaces – ils n’ont pas l’air plus âgés que Kise, et il n’y aurait rien de remarquable à propos d’eux, sauf le fait qu’ils ont tous des yeux de couleurs étranges, et la fille a même des cheveux rouges sombres, et Kasamatsu est venu à associé ça avec quelque chose de très particulier.

Les nouveaux venus ne regardent pas vraiment Kise ou Kasamatsu, cependant. Leur attention est sur le garçon aux yeux bleus.

« Haru-chan, » dit le petit garçon blond avec les yeux rougeâtres. « Tu l’as trouvé ? »

Le garçon aux yeux bleu, Haru, serre les poings et secoue la tête. « Je suis arrivé trop tard. _Ils_ l’ont. _Archer l’a._ »

La fille aux cheveux rouges a le souffle coupé, mettant ses mains devant sa bouches. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds s’affaisse. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec des lunettes a l’air d’être sur le point de pleurer. « C’est ma faute, » dit-il. « J’ai ralenti tout le monde. Si– »

« Non, Rei-chan, Haru-chan n’aurait pas dû partir sans nous, » dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« Vous êtes _qui_ ? » exige de savoir Kise.

C’est seulement là que les trois nouveaux venus remarque Kise – et par extension, Kasamatsu. Et Kasamatsu pense que ça doit être son imagination, mais la fille aux cheveux rouges et le garçons aux cheveux blonds ont l’air tous les deux surpris de le voir _lui_ , ils ont tous les deux un pas de recul avec leurs yeux écarquillés de peur. (Mais c’est _sûrement_ juste son imagination. Pourquoi auraient-ils peur de _lui ?_ )

Seul le garçon avec les lunettes se fixe sur Kise. « Tu es un Yellow Six. »

Ça attire l’attention des deux autres (le garçon aux yeux bleus en colère ne fait qu’avoir l’air encore plus renfrogné, et il regarde délibérément à n’importe quel endroit où il n’y a _pas_ Kise).

« Impossible, » dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds. « T’es _Teiko ?_ »

Les yeux de Kise s’étrécissent. « Et vous ne l’êtes _pas_. Vous êtes qui, bordel ? Vous êtes _quoi ?_ »

Kasamatsu a un léger mouvement de recul, se demandant ce que Kise avait vu qu’il n’avait pas vu, se demandant comment il pouvait être si sûr que ces quatre-là ne venaient pas de Teiko.

C’est le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui répond : « On est Samezuka, » comme si ça devait tout expliquer. Quand ça n’explique _pas_ tout et que Kise ne fait que les regarder, confus, le garçon aux cheveux blonds penche la tête et dit :

« Quoi, tu pensais pas _vraiment_ que Teiko était le seul établissement qui créait des super-humains – pas vrai ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Peu de temps après la Diète Spéciale, Akashi les avait tous rassemblés avec des ordres strictes de ne pas dire aux petits-amis humains ou à leurs familles humaines que la réunion avait été organisée (apprenant, peut-être, des rencontres précédentes qu’il y avait une bonne chance pour que les petits-amis humains suivent leurs moitiés à l’endroit de la rencontre, s’ils savaient où c’était).

« Nous devons parler des autres établissements que Nijimura-san a mentionnés, » dit Akashi.

La déclaration d’Akashi ne fut une surprise pour personne, mais personne ne s’attendit à la réaction de Kise. Pas même Kise.

« Non, Akashicchi, on ne doit pas. »

Tout le monde avait collectivement fixé Kise comme s’il avait perdu la tête. Kise avait un peu l’impression que c’est le cas. Il avait passé sa vie à ne jamais défier personne – pas Akashi, pas Teiko. La seule excuse pour sa réaction était qu’il était amoureux de Kasamatsu depuis presque trois ans et Kasamatsu n’avait que récemment retourné ses sentiments, et tout ça l’avait laissé un peu ivre et irréfléchi.

« Aurais-tu l’amabilité d’expliquer ceci, Kise ? » demanda Akashi de sa voix douce et dangereuse qui lui était propre à laquelle tout le monde savait qu’ils devaient obéir.

Mais Kise ne battit pas en retraite. « On est sous le regard publique depuis que nous nous sommes échappés de Teiko et ces _autres_ établissements – admettant qu’ils existent – n’ont jamais rien fait contre nous. Si on s’en prend à eux maintenant ce ne serait que mettre à dos des gens qui n’ont jamais interféré avec nos vies. »

« Juste parce qu’ils ne sont jamais montrés être une menace, ça ne signifie pas qu’ils n’en sont pas une, » répondit calmement Akashi.

« Si, pour moi si, » dit Kise, jetant toutes ses mesures de précaution par la fenêtre. « J’ai un petit-ami maintenant, j’ai une _famille_ maintenant – juste parce que toi tu n’en as _pas_ , Akashicchi, ça ne veut pas dire que le _reste_ d’entre nous devraient être entraînés dans des menaces qui n’existent pas. On vient juste de surmonter un désastre, on a aucun intérêt à se précipiter dans un autre. »

C’était, peut-être, la chose la plus courageuse et la plus dangereuse que Kise ait jamais faite.

Après un moment de silence tendu, Midorima dit : « Kise a raison. » Il ne regarda pas Akashi quand il dit ça, mais il continua de parler : « Ce n’est plus seulement nos vies qui sont en jeu. Nijimura-san a indiqué que les autres établissement n’étaient pas une menace. Nous ne devrions pas chercher inutilement le danger simplement par curiosité. »

« Ce serait chiant, » dit Murasakibara, ce qui était le plus proche que Murasakibara pouvait s’approcher de défier Akashi.

Aomine et Momoi ne dirent rien, et Kise pensa qu’ils attendaient peut-être de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Momoi n’était pas le genre de personnes qui laissent n’importe quelle inconnue exister – il y avait des chance qu’elle ait déjà fait des recherches sur ces ‘autres’ établissements par elle-même. Aomine serait contre tout, s’il semblait qu’une dispute avait besoin d’arriver.

« Kuroko ? » dit Akashi, se tournant vers le seul autre Miracle qui n’avait pas parlé. « Es-tu d’accord avec cette déclaration ? »

Comme toujours, c’était impossible de dire ce que Kuroko pensait. Et c’était difficile pour Kise de même deviner de quel côté Kuroko serait. Kuroko tenait aux humains plus que n’importe lequel d’entre eux, et c’était difficile de penser qu’il serait prêt à exposer à plus de danger les humains auxquels il tenait.

Mais il était aussi le garçon qui avait fait tomber Teiko.

Quand Kuroko parla, ce fut d’une manière lente et pensive, et c’était toujours impossible de deviner ce qui se passait dans son esprit. « Je pense que ce serait, peut-être, plus _gentil_ que nous ne nous impliquions pas dans d’autres établissements. »

Tout le monde regarda autour d’eux, vérifiant que personne n’avait aucune idée de ce dont Kuroko pouvait bien parler. Tout le monde, sauf Momoi, dont les lèvres formaient une fine ligne alors qu’elle faisait attention de ne regarder nulle part.

« Plus gentil, » répéta Akashi, sa voix plate.

Et quand Kuroko releva les yeux tout le monde put voir le regard hanté et dur dans ses yeux. « Teiko a été réduit en cendres à cause de nous. Ce serait peut-être mieux si nous n’interférions pas avec ces autres établissements. »

 _Ça,_ c’était quelque chose que Kise – et tout le monde à part Momoi – avait complètement manqué. Ce qu’attirer l’attention aux autres établissements pourrait faire aux Projets qui pourraient s’y trouver.

Il n’y eut plus grande discussion après ça. Peut-être que même Akashi était d’accord sur le fait qu’ils avaient assez de sang sur leurs mains sans en rajouter plus.

*

Et soyons honnêtes, Kise ne voulait pas savoir. Il était sûr, même alors, qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen qu’Akashi laisse juste couler, pas entièrement. Il savait que _Momoi_ ne laisserait pas couler. Mais ils s’étaient tous mis d’accord que ça n’avait pas besoin d’être une affaire de groupe, donc c’était tout. Kise ne voulait pas continuer de pourchasser les pêchers de son passé. Il avait Kasamatsu, et il avait un père et deux petits frères ; il avait une équipe de basket et un travail et c’était les choses sur lesquelles il voulait se concentrer.

Mais maintenant, face à ces adolescents qui le fixent tous avec un mélange d’émerveillement et d’hostilité, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est une sorte de punition divine pour avoir défié Akashi.

« On a pas le temps pour ça, » lâche sèchement celui en colère – celui qu’ils ont tous appelé ‘Haru’ et avec qui Kise s’est battu plus tôt. « On doit– » il chancelle à ce moment-là, et Kise le rattrape instinctivement, mais l’autre garçon le repousse.

« Haru-chan ! » dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds, en s’avançant. « Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Je vais bien, » gronde Haru.

« C’est pas vrai, » dit le garçon aux cheveux sombres. Il rappelle Midorima à Kise, et pas juste parce qu’ils ont tous les deux des lunettes. « Tu as dû être arrivé sur terre il y a au moins trois heures, par mes calculs, et si tu as été ici tout ce temps alors tu as besoin– »

« J’ai besoin de trouver Makoto ! » dit Haru, et Kise trouve qu’il peut comprendre cette urgence dans sa voix ; la douleur et le désespoir qui viennent quand quelqu’un qu’on aime est en danger.

Mais même Kise peut voir que l’autre garçon ne va pas bien. Il est pâle et il tremble – Kise aurait pensé que c’était la peur pour son ami, sauf que les autres ont tous l’air trop inquiets.

Les trois autres se regardent juste les uns les autres avec impuissance, et Kise comprend. Ils n’ont pas l’habitude d’être aux commandes. Il est prêt à parier qu’ils suivent d’habitude Haru, ou peut-être Makoto qui est absent, et qu’ils ne savent pas comment désobéir maintenant même s’ils ont clairement raison.

« Il a besoin de quoi ? » dit Kasamatsu, rentrant dans la conversation, et Kise remarque la façon dont la fille et le plus petit garçon se recroquevillenten le voyant.

Le garçon aux lunettes répond : « De l’eau, » d’un ton désolé. « Haruka-senpai a un ratio eau/terre élevé, donc il a besoin d’être dans l’eau– »

« _Rei,_ » réprimande Haru.

« Une baignoire ça marcherait ? Ou est-ce que ça doit être de l’eau de mer ? » demande Kasamatsu.

« N’importe quelle eau fonctionnerait, » répond Rei.

« On a une baignoire à notre hôtel. Votre ami peut barboter pendant que vous nous mettez au courant sur ce qui se passe, » dit Kasamatsu, et les autres ont tous l’air si soulagés d’avoir quelqu’un à qui obéir qu’ils ne le questionnent pas.

« Senpai ? » dit Kise, indécis.

« On va les aider, » dit Kasamatsu, et Kise réprime l’envie de soupirer. C’était décision très Kasamatsu.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Senpai. »

*

Kise se demande ce que ça dit sur sa vie qu’il ait maintenant l’homme-sirène le plus en colère du monde dans la baignoire de sa chambre d’hôtel et que ce ne soit même pas la chose la plus étrange de la nuit.

Les autres se présentent – Rei, Nagisa, et Gou – et c’est seulement parce que Kise les observe qu’il remarque la manière minime dont Nagisa et Gou se détendent quand Kasamatsu se présente comme ‘Kasamatsu Yukio.’ Il n’aime pas _du tout_ la manière dont ils regardent Kasamatsu et il n’est pas prêt d’oublier que Haru ne s’était défoulé qu’après avoir vu Kasamatsu. Mais le petit-ami de Kise est déterminé à ce qu’ils soient aimables, et il y a trop de capitaine en lui, trop d’autorité automatique, pour que les autres n’obéissent pas instinctivement.

« Donc vous venez de cet endroit ? Samezuka ? »

« Oui, c’est vrai, » dit Nagisa, sautillant sur place. « Ou au moins, on y _était._ On s’est échappés : Pas très longtemps après que _toi_ tu te sois échappés, 626. »

Kise ne prend pas la peine de le corriger – Nagisa a l’air d’un enfant adorable et innocent qui ne tient pas en place, mais il a une étincelle rusée dans ses yeux et Kise pense qu’il utilise sa désignation très stratégiquement. Après tout, les désignations n’ont jamais été rendues publiques. Et puis, Kise est un Yellow Six. Il sait qu’il ne doit pas faire confiance aux apparences.

« _Toi_ , tu viens pas de là-bas, » dit Kise, sans tact, regardant Rei. Il y a quelque chose de différent avec celui- _là_ depuis le début, et maintenant qu’ils sont tous dans la même pièce et qu’il est assez près pour l’étudier, Kise a enfin compris ce que c’était. « Tu es l’un des gosses Recousus du deuxième Teiko. »

Rei cille, ce qui n’était pas exactement l’intention de Kise, et maintenant Nagisa le regarde d’un air renfrogné et il a l’impression d’être une brute.

« Oui, c’est vrai, » dit Rei avec malaise. « S6-934B. J’ai seulement– Je nage avec les autres depuis seulement une année, donc je ne suis pas– »

« Il est l’un des nôtres, » dit Nagisa, et il fusille Kise du regard, comme si Kise pourrait essayer d’emmener Rei loin d’eux.

« Donc vous vous êtes échappés de Samezuka, » dit Kasamatsu, gardant tout le monde sur le sujet. « Et ensuite quoi ? »

Les autres se regardent tous les uns les autres, confus par la question. Nagisa hausse juste les épaules. « Et ensuite on a continué de fuir. Ou de nager, pour être exacte ! Archer n’a jamais arrêté de nous pourchasser, donc on a dû continuer de bouger. »

« Et qui est Archer ? » continue Kasamatsu.

Nagisa dévisage Kasamatsu pendant un très long moment avant de répondre : « Il est appelé ‘le Sagittaire’ parce qu’il est l’Aîné de la lignée Sagittaire, mais on l’a toujours juste appelé Archer. Il est très, très, très persistant. »

« Pourquoi vous vous êtes pas manifesté ? » presse Kasamatsu. « Si vous saviez à propos des Miracles, vous deviez savoir que c’était sûr. La FSDJ vous aurez protégés. »

Kise entend un ronflement de colère venant de la baignoire, mais il pense que l’ouïe de Kasamatsu n’est probablement pas assez bonne pour l’entendre.

« C’est pas aussi simple que ça, » dit la fille. « Samezuka n’était pas comme Teiko. »

« Samezuka élève des soldats, » lance malicieusement Nagisa, et c’est clair en entendant son ton qu’il cite quelque chose et que cette citation n’est pas terminée, mais il ne continue pas.

« Teiko était une organisation privée, » continue Gou. « Samezuka est financé par le gouvernement. »

« C’est pas possible, » dit platement Kasamatsu, et Kise grimace.

« C’est vrai ! » insiste Nagisa. « On est dans toutes les branches du gouvernement. Il y en a même probablement quelques uns dans la FSDJ. La plupart d’entre nous ont l’air de gens normaux, tu sais ? Donc on sait jamais à qui faire confiance. Mais certainement pas à un officiel. »

« Tu sonnes _complètement_ parano, » dit Kasamatsu.

Nagisa hausse les épaules. « Ça veut pas dire que c’est pas vrai. »

Kasamatsu, probablement parce qu’il a été élevé dans une famille militaire, a beaucoup de foi en la loi. Kise n’a pas la même foi. Et il a l’impression que maintenant n’est probablement pas le moment pour désillusionner Kasamatsu sur ce dont la loi est capable, donc il change le sujet.

« Donc, votre ami s’est fait capturer ? Comment il a fini dans une boîte de nuit ? »

« Il s’est pris dans une filet de pêche, » corrige Nagisa. « On essaye de ne pas trop s’approcher des côtés, d’habitude. Mais les pêcheurs ont dû avoir vendu Mako-chan à la boîte de nuit, et ensuite les hommes d’Archer l’ont emmené. »

« Et on doit le _récupérer_ , » dit Haru, sortant de la salle de bain, mettant de l’eau sur tout le sol de l’hôtel.

« Haru-chan, » dit piteusement Nagisa.

« Haruka-senpai, » dit Gou, baissant le regard. « Quand Archer ne l’avait pas, c’était différent, mais– »

« _Non_ , » dit Haru. « On le récupère. »

Kise est familier avec ce genre de désespoir. Quand Gray, ou ‘Haizaki Shougo’, était revenu dans leurs vies, il avait ciblé Kise en particulier, et ainsi, Kasamatsu. Ça avait été les pires semaines de la vie de Kise – pire que tout ce dont il avait jamais fait l’expérience à Teiko, parce que c’était cette personne qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde, et il était en danger à cause de cet amour.

C’était assez pour le faire se demander quel est le but d’aimer, si ça signifiait juste que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver.

Kise n’avait jamais complètement compris ce que ça signifiait d’être un tueur avant ce moment-là. Sa propre rage avait été effrayante, et il savait qu’il n’y avait _rien_ qu’il n’aurait pas fait pour garder Kasamatsu sain et sauf.

C’est ce qu’il entend dans la voix de Haru – la détermination de franchir la ligne pour récupérer son ami.

« Je vais t’aider, » dit Kise, joyeusement. Il est sûr que c’est ce que Kasamatsu voudrait. « Tous les Miracles vont aider ! On aime démanteler des établissements, c’est comme l’un de nos hobbys. Laissez-moi les appeler, je suis sûr– »

« On a pas le temps, » dit Haru.

Quand il ne développe pas, Nagisa fronce les narines et dit : « Aucun des autres Miracles n’est là, pas vrai ? Ils sont tous super, suuuuuuper loin, pas vrai ? Si on veut récupérer Mako-chan on doit agir _maintenant_ , avant qu’il ne soit transféré à la branche principale. »

Tout le monde le dévisage.

« Archer va le garder dans la branche locale d’Iwatobi, mais ils vont devoir l’envoyer à l’une des autres branches pour le reprogrammer, » dit Nagisa pour aider.

« Des _autres_ branches ? » répète Kasamatsu.

« Évidemment, Samezuka est juste la branche des Sagittaires et des Capricornes, » dit Nagisa en haussant les épaules.

« C’est pour ça que ça a été si difficile qu’ils nous rattrapent pas, » dit tristement Gou. « Ils sont partout dans le monde. »

Ils intègrent ça et l’estomac de Kise se tord. Sa première pensée est : _Akashicchi va être tellement vénère._

Sa deuxième pensée est qu’Aomine pourrait _au moins_ arriver relativement vite – c’était sa capacité après tout – mais s’il implique Aomine ça voudrait dire impliquer Momoi, et ensuite tous les Miracles seraient impliqués. Et peut-être que c’est mieux s’ils ne sont _pas_ impliqués pour l’instant, jusqu’à ce que Kise ne découvre à quel point la conspiration est grande (et à quel point Akashi va être profondément vénère quand il va réaliser qu’ils auraient dû enquêter là-dessus en fin de compte).

« OK, » dit lentement Kise, « OK, c’est… pas génial. Mais ! On peut toujours faire ça. On entre, on le choppe et on part, ouais ? No problemo, les infiltrations, c’est ma spécialité ! »

« _Kise_ , » dit Kasamatsu, d’une manière que Kise trouve très injuste, puisque Kasamatsu était le premier à suggérer de les aider.

Les gens de Samezuka le fixent tous avec des degrés variés de regards spéculatifs. Kise peut plus ou moins deviner ce qu’ils pensent – pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance, est-ce que c’est un piège, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine de faire confiance à ce mec.

Si la situation avait été inversée – si les Miracles avaient été en cavale, et que des gens avec des super-pouvoirs avaient offert de les aider, Akashi n’aurait jamais accepté cette offre, peu importe à quel point la situation aurait été grave. Aucun des Miracles n’aurait accepté. Ils avaient été entraînés à gérer les situations par eux-même ou pas du tout. Ils auraient préféré mourir que de faire confiance à un étranger.

Ça en dit long sur les différences entre Samezuka et Teiko quand Haru ne fait que hocher la tête et dire : « D’accord. »

« Kise, je peux te voir dehors pendant une minute, » dit Kasamatsu, la mâchoire serrée.

« Prenez pas trop longtemps, » dit Haru. « Ou on partira sans vous. »

*

« Senpai, je sais ce que tu vas dire, » se dépêche de dire Kise avant que Kasamatsu n’ait la chance de parler. « Mais tu les as entendus, ils y vont maintenant, et on a pas le temps d’attendre les autres Miracles. »

« Je– »

« _Ou_ l’armée, » continue Kise. « Et de toute façon, je pense pas qu’on pourrait impliquer la FSDJ là-dessus de toute façon, pas si c’est comme ils l’ont dit. »

« Ouais, mais– »

« On a besoin de plus d’informations de toute façon, et je suis bon pour ça. Je te promets qu’on dira tout à ton père, une fois qu’on saura ce qui se passe, mais– »

« Tu vas la fermer et me laisser parler, oui ?! » crie Kasamatsu, faisait complètement dérailler le fil des pensées de Kise.

« Senpai ? » Il s’attend un peu à être frappé d’un moment à l’autre dans cette situation. C’est un peu bizarre que ce soit pas déjà arrivé.

Kasamatsu ne le regarde pas du tout – il est rigide et fulminant et clairement mécontent. « Je sais. On a que deux options ici, les aider ou leur tourner le dos. Ces mecs là-dedans ne vont pas attendre de renforts. »

Et Kasamatsu Yukio n’est pas le genre de personne à tourner le dos. C’est l’une des raisons pour lesquelles Kise l’aime tellement.

« Mais ça n’a pas vraiment de sens, de faire ça tous seuls, pas vrai ? Certains des Miracles pourraient nous aider. Ou, » Kasamatsu fronce les narines en réfléchissant. « Oui on pourrait appeler ce Nijimura, ouais ? Il était au courant pour les autres établissements, et– »

« Non ! » éclate Kise. « Pas le Rainbow. Je veux définitivement pas être dans la même pièce qu’un Rainbow, plus jamais. »

Kasamatsu cligne. « Eh bah, il est en Amérique, donc c’est pas comme si on pouvait le faire venir _ici._ J’ai juste pensé qu’il pourrait peut-être savoir quelque chose. C’était pas ton ami ? »

« Il était… un peu responsable de nous, pendant un court moment. Je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça. » Il pense à leur temps passé avec le King Rainbow et il admet à contre-cœur. « C’était pas une _mauvaise_ personne. Il tenait Gray à carreau quand personne d’autre ne le pouvait. J’ai juste– tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d’être près d’un Rainbow, Senpai. Ça me fait juste me sentir _mal_. Comme si quelqu’un avait coupé tous tes sens. J’aime même pas être près de– » il se coupe abruptement et rembobine. « Et puis, j’ai même pas son numéro, et je suis sûr que _toi_ tu l’as pas, et il n’y a aucune raison de l’impliquer. Ou d’impliquer les autres Miracles, pas encore. Si les autres sont impliqués ce sera juste une histoire énorme. Il vaut mieux garder les choses simples pour l’instant. »

Kasamatsu a l’air d’avoir envie de protester, mais il se retient visiblement de continuer le débat. Peut-être qu’il voit la logique de Kise, ou au moins, qu’il respecte la volonté de Kise de ne pas impliquer ses amis. Il a l’air si déchiré par ce qui se passe et Kise s’adoucit alors qu’il pense à à quel point l’autre homme se sent tiraillé là maintenant. Vouloir aider les gens de Samezuka, mais ne pas vouloir que Kise soit en danger. Il ressent la même chose, après tout.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller voir ton cousin, » dit Kise avec douceur.

En réponse, Kasamatsu le fusille du regard – avec ses yeux gris-bleu à lui qui voient toujours à travers Kise. « Sois un peu plus subtil quand t’essayes de te débarrasser de moi, tu veux ? »

« _Senpai_ , je veux pas– c’est pas ce que je– » il a du mal à formuler ce mensonge d’une manière convaincante.

« J’ai pigé, » dit Kasamatsu, ses mains fermés en poings. « Je comprends. Je peux pas t’aider avec des choses comme ça. Mais je _déteste_ ça. »

C’est à des moments comme ceux-là que Kise se sent incroyablement impuissant. Son petit-ami est contrarié, et il n’a aucune idée ce qu’il est censé faire. Il _veut_ dire : _oublions tout ça, rentrons chez nous_. Mais ça ne rendrait pas Kasamatsu heureux. Et il ne peut pas vraiment dire : _Evidemment que tu devrais rester et nous aider à entrer par effraction dans un établissement du gouvernement,_ parce que ça ne rendrait pas _Kise_ heureux.

Il _veut_ renvoyer Kasamatsu à Kanagawa, et s’il avait la capacité d’Akashi, c’est exactement ce qu’il ferait (ce qui, toutes choses considérées, est pourquoi Kise a toujours été content de ne pas posséder l’Ordre Absolu).

Il se passe quelque chose d’étrange dans cette ville, et Kise espère vraiment qu’ils ne reviendront jamais ici. Mais si Kasamatsu ne peut pas aller avec eux, et s’il ne rentre pas à la maison, Kise se sentira bien mieux si Kasamatsu ne restait pas seul.

« Tu es venu pour lui de toute façon, » dit Kise, sa voix plus raisonnable cette fois alors qu’il arrête d’essayer d’éloigner Kasamatsu. « Tu es venu pour l’aider. Donc tu devrais aller gérer ton problème de famille tordu et je vais gérer mon problème de famille tordu, ça te va ? »

Kasamatsu souffle un demi-rire, surpris par sa propre réaction. « Ouais, OK. Juste– fais attention à toi, idiot. » Il presse un baiser contre les lèvres de Kise, ferme et exigeant, et Kise ressent un rush à son contact, comme à chaque fois que Kasamatsu l’embrasse. C’est assez pour lui faire oublier toute cette situation et presser Kasamatsu contre le mur et abandonner tout contrôle.

Kasamatsu s’éloigne en premier et Kise pousse un gémissement de protestation.

« Arrête ça, » sermonne Kasamatsu. « Tu dois être un héros. On peut toujours continuer quand tu reviens. Il y aura plein de temps pour plus plus tard. »

« Qu-quoi ? » Kise est sûr qu’il doit avoir mal entendu. Ou avoir mal compris. Kasamatsu ne dit sûrement pas _vraiment_ ce qu’il pense qu’il dit.

« Tu m’as entendu, » dit Kasamatsu, dans ce demi-grognement qu’il utilise toujours pour parler quand il est embarrassé. « Donc reviens vite, OK ? »

« Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je vais être super rapide, Senpai, tu verras, tout va être fini avant que tu le réalises– »

« Fais juste attention à toi, » dit fermement Kasamatsu. « Je vais juste… aller gérer ma famille tordue. »

« Génial ! » la porte de l’hôtel s’ouvre, révélant un Nagisa qui sourit à pleines dents. « Rei-chan va aller avec toi ! »

« Qu– Nagisa ! » dit Rei.

Kise, un peu irrité par l’interruption, et aussi _très_ réticent à laisser Kasamatsu seul avec _qui que ce soit_ qu’il ne connaît pas, dit : « Il a été entraîné par Teiko, pas vrai ? Il devrait nous aider. »

« Oh, » dit Rei, s’affaissant visiblement. « Eh bien, oui, naturellement, _j’ai_ beaucoup d’avantages dans un conflit, vraiment, et je suis _certain_ de pouvoir aider Makoto-san, mais, c’est-à-dire– »

« Il n’est pas resté très longtemps à Teiko, » intervient Nagisa. « Donc il ne sait pas se battre comme nous. T’inquiète pas, Rei-chan ! Mako-chan voudrait que tu sois en sécurité. Et c’est comme 626 l’a dit – on sera revenu avant que tu le réalises. »

« C’est vrai, » dit Rei, résigné.

« Tu peux m’apprendre certains trucs, » dit Kasamatsu, faisant claquer sa main sur l’épaule du plus jeune. « Et je peux te parler des autres gosses qui se sont échappés du deuxième Teiko. »

« Oh, ce serait sympa ! » dit Rei, s’égayant.

Nagisa fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de le masquer avec un sourire. Kise pense que le garçon aux cheveux blonds n’aime probablement pas l’idée que Rei soit trop intéressé par les autres enfants comme lui, et Kise a l’impression de pouvoir se mettre à la place de ce mec. Il rappelle les Yellows Six a Kise.

« Les gars, Haruka-senpai est en train de sortir par la fenêtre, » dit Gou.

« Ack ! » dit Nagisa, retournant à l’intérieur. Kise envoie un dernier regard à Kasamatsu, espérant avoir transmis tout ce qui serait trop compliqué à expliquer avec des mots (je t’aime, je reviendrai vers toi, reste en sécurité s’il-te-plaît, je t’aime, je t’aime) avant de retourner à l’intérieur.

Il a un homme-sirène à sauver.

*

Du début à la fin, ça a été de la faute de Rei.

Et il _sait_ qu’être gardé hors de la mission de sauvetage, c’est purement pour le garder _en sécurité_ , et pas une punition, mais il se sent tellement détruit par tout ça que ça finit par ressembler beaucoup à une punition au final.

*

Ça avait été son idée de venir à Iwatobi. Les autres ne se seraient _jamais_ approchés autant de leur côté natale.

« Pas près du Japon, » – ça avait été la première règle de Haruka. « On nage libre, et on nage où on veut, mais pas au Japon. »

Rei ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’ils soient tous d’accord quand il avait proposé l’idée. Il ne pensait pas qu’ils s’approcheraient un jour du Japon, encore moins d’Iwatobi, et peut-être qu’ils ne l’auraient pas fait, si ce n’avait pas été lui qui avait demandé.

Donc quand ils entendirent Makoto crier de l’autre côté de l’océan – quand ils entendirent sa douleur tellement fort à travers le lien-Relais que c’était comme s’ils avaient tous été pris dans le filet avec lui – la première pensée de Rei avait été : _C’est de ma faute._

 _< Haru-chan, attends!> _avait hurlé Nagisa à travers le lien-Relais diminué. _< C’est mieux qu’on reste ensemble!>_

Mais Haru était parti, ce qui signifiait que le reste d’entre eux devaient voyager sans le Relais. Si c’était juste Rei et Nagisa, (Gou, ils avaient expliqué, ne pouvait pas participer au Relais – c’était toujours considéré comme un miracle que _Rei_ en soit capable) ils ne seraient pas capable de former le lien.

Donc ils avaient dû nager normalement, et nager doucement. Rei, évidemment, étant le plus lent.

 _< Continuez sans moi,> _avait-il dit. Le lien-Relais était fracturé maintenant que c’était qu’eux deux, donc ses mots ne sortirent pas clairement, juste ses sentiments de _Laissez-moi_. Et la réponse de Nagisa était similaire. Juste ses sentiments, pas du tout une phrase cohérente. _Non. Rester ensemble. Mieux. Pas partir._

Mais Rei _était_ le nageur le plus lent entre eux tous, et s’ils devaient nager à _son_ rythme, alors c’était vraiment sans surprise qu’ils ne soient pas arrivés à temps pour sauver Makoto.

La faute de Rei, complètement.

*

Quand ils arrivèrent à terre, essayant désespérément de découvrir où Makoto et Haru pouvaient être, Gou s’accrocha à son bras pour le retenir, une expression grave sur le visage.

« Rei-kun, est-ce que c’était l’idée de Nii-san ? »

« Qu-quoi ? » glapit Rei, ne s’attendant pas à la question.

« Venir à Iwatobi. C’était pas comme toi, de le proposer. Je me demande depuis un moment si tu parlais peut-être à Nii-san. »

Et Rei n’était pas prêt à ce que la question lui soit posée directement comme ça ; donc il ne fit que piétiner un peu alors qu’il essaya de penser à une réponse adéquate.

« Oh, _Rei-chan !_ » s’exclama Nagisa, complètement atterré, et il arrêta de marcher. « C’était l’idée de _Rin-chan ?_ »

« Il a juste– il a juste dit que ce serait bien pour nous tous de venir, » défendit Rei. « Je pensais qu’il avait plusieurs bons arguments. »

« Tu aurais dû dire que c’était la suggestion de Rin-chan ! On serait pas venus ! » s’exclama tristement Nagisa.

C’est plus ou moins ce que Rin avait dit. « Leur dis pas que c’était mon idée. Ils viendront pas si c’est moi qui leur demande. »

Rei avait pensé que c’était absurde sur le moment. Ils aimaient _tous_ Rin. Cette dernière année ne le prouvait-elle pas ? Ils avaient traversé de nombreux obstacles pour sauver leur ancien camarade ; ils feraient clairement tout pour lui.

(Intérieurement, d’une manière que Rei ne pourrait jamais admettre à _personne_ , Rei était certain qu’ils souhaitaient que Rin soit toujours là. Ils souhaitaient certainement que ce soit Rin avec eux, pour compléter leur Relais, et pas Rei. Mais c’était juste sa peur et son angoisse secrète, et il détestait cette insécurité).

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait une différence, » dit Rei, plus défensivement qu’il ne le devrait, considérant que c’était _sa_ faute s’ils étaient dans cette galère. « Ce n’est pas comme si Rin-san ferait quoi que ce soit pour vous blesser. » Aux vues du regard échangé entre Gou et Nagisa, Rei s’affaissa. « Pas vrai ? »

« Pas intentionnellement, » dit Nagisa à contre-cœur. « Il pourrait ne pas penser que ça nous _blesserait._ »

« Mais on ne peut pas vraiment se fier à Nii-san quand ça concerne Samezuka, » dit silencieusement Gou. « Il n’a jamais vraiment vu Samezuka comme nous. Et… et il est biaisé. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, _ça ?_ » s’exclama Rei.

Mais ils n’eurent jamais l’occasion d’expliquer, parce qu’ils sentirent la détresse de Haru à travers le lien-Relais suivie de la peur de Makoto. S’ils ressentaient leurs émotions à terre, ça voulait dire qu’ils devaient être proches, et près l’un de l’autre, donc ils se sont tous mis à courir.

*

Maintenant, ils vont sauver Makoto, et ils ne veulent pas que Rei les accompagne, et ça lui fait exactement le même effet qu’une punition même si ce n’est pas ce que voulaient les autres.

Les autres pensent que Rei ne nagent pas très bien, même maintenant, et il n’a jamais été correctement entraîné au combat. Ils pensent qu’il serait juste une personne de plus sur qui ils devraient veiller dans un combat, et ce ne serait qu’une distraction lors d’une mission de sauvetage.

Et OK, oui, d’accord, ils pensent aussi au pire scénario possible. _Ils ne vont pas nous faire de mal,_ avait expliqué Nagisa il y a longtemps. _Mais tu es de Teiko. Et ils n’aiment vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas Teiko._

Mais ils emmenaient le Yellow Six !

Eh bien, _évidement_ qu’ils emmenaient le Yellow Six. Et pas juste n’importe quel Yellow Six, ils emmenaient _le Miracle._ Rei ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de regarder Kise Ryouta avec une sorte d’émerveillement étouffé. Les Projets Réussis avaient été légendaires. C’était comme se tenir à côté d’un dieu.

Donc évidement qu’ils emmenaient Kise Ryouta. Tout comme Rin, Kise était une bien meilleure personne à avoir de leur côté.

Rei commence à se sentir une nouvelle fois déprimé.

« Ça craint, pas vrai ? »

Rei sort de ses pensées avec un sursaut, parce qu’il avait complètement oublié qu’il y avait quelqu’un d’autre avec lui.

Le garçon plus âgé a une contenance stricte qui rendrait ordinairement Rei nerveux. Ça n’aide pas du tout que Haru et Nagisa aient tous les deux crié < _Ne lui fais pas confiance ! Ne lui fais pas confiance !_ > à travers le Relais.

C’était Nagisa qui avait dit : < _Tu peux être un espion, Rei-chan ! Mais ne lui fais pas confiance ! > _avant qu’ils ne partent ensemble, ce qui, pense Rei, était probablement juste Nagisa qui essayait de le faire se sentir utile.

A terre, le lien-Relais n’était pas aussi clair, et personne ne lui avait expliqué _pourquoi_ ils se sont tous instantanément méfiés de Kasamatsu Yukio. Il pouvait seulement capter de faibles impressions comme, _découvrir ce qu’il sait,_ et _pas sûr_. Ils se sont détendus, un peu, quand il s’est présenté, et détendus encore plus quand il fut clair qu’il était avec le Miracle ( _avec_ le Miracle, d’après Nagisa, qui avait dit : « Oooh, ils s’embrassent ! » quand il les espionnait à travers la fenêtre).

Peu importe ce dont ils avaient peur, clairement si l’inconnu se bécotait avec un Miracle, il n’était probablement pas une menace.

Mais quand même. Même si _c’était_ juste pour le faire se sentir utile, Rei pense qu’il pourrait tout aussi bien essayer d’obtenir des informations de cet homme. « Pardon ? »

« Etre laissé derrière, ‘pour ton bien,’ probablement, mais ça te fait juste te sentir vraiment comme une merde, pas vrai ? »

« _Oui_ , c’est ça ! » croasse Rei d’une voix aiguë, oubliant instantanément sa résolution d’espionner cet homme et ressentant une immense vague d’empathie. « Je veux dire, je _sais_ que je pourrais pas aider, je sais que je serais juste dans le chemin, mais– »

« C’est un peu démoralisant qu’ils n’essayent même pas de prétendre qu’ils le savent aussi ? » offre Kasamatsu.

« Exactement, » dit Rei. « Je veux dire, je _pourrais_ aider. Je veux aider. C’est mon ami, à moi aussi. »

« Kise fait tout le temps ça, » dit Kasamatsu, sonnant bourru et triste. « Il pense toujours qu’il doit s’occuper de tout tout seul. Et je suis pas sûr de combien de fois je peux juste rester en arrière et le regarder courir vers le danger. »

« Il est ton– » Absurdement, Rei se sent trop embarrassé pour dire _amoureux_ ou _petit-ami,_ ce qui devrait être la dernière chose à laquelle il devrait s’inquiéter maintenant.

« Ouais, on sort ensemble, » dit Kasamatsu et Rei admire la facilité avec laquelle il le _dit._ Il ressent aussi un pincement d’envie, mais il préférerait ne pas penser à ça. « Je pense que c’est pour ça que c’est si frustrant. C’était déjà assez frustrant de le regarder être irréfléchi quand on était juste amis. Quand c’était mon kouhai, juste quelqu’un à qui je tenais beaucoup – je détestais comment il ne m’incluait pas mais je comprenais. Maintenant, par contre. » Il se tait et Rei pense que c’est mieux s’il ne contribue pas.

« Mes parents étaient tous les deux dans l’armée, » explique Kasamatsu l’air de rien ; Rei suspecte que le garçon plus âgé a juste besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler et que ça n’est pas important que Rei soit un inconnu. « Ils étaient tous les deux en service, et ce dont je me souviens d’eux c’est qu’ils ont toujours été des partenaires, dans tout ce qu’ils faisaient. C’était le genre de relation que j’ai toujours voulu. »

« Ça a l’air bien, » acquiesce Rei, et ensuite parce que _c’est_ peut-être plus facile de dire des choses à un inconnu, il ajoute : « J’aimerais me souvenir de mes parents. »

Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il pense pouvoir dire aux autres, parce que pour autant qu’il puisse dire ils n’ont _jamais_ eu de parents, et ça semble indélicat. Et puis, Nagisa devient contrarié à chaque fois que Rei mentionne son passé, pour des raisons qu’il n’a jamais complètement compris. Peut-être, pense-t-il, abattu, que Nagisa n’aime pas qu’on lui rappelle que Rei n’est _pas_ comme eux.

« Donc tu peux pas te souvenir de ton passé, » dit doucement Kasamatsu, et il sonne si doux que ça donne presque envie à Rei de pleurer. « La plupart des gosses que la FSDJ a secourus de cet endroit n’ont aucun souvenir de qui ils étaient. »

« Je me souvenais de mon nom, » dit fièrement Rei. « A la fin. Je me souvenais de ‘Rei.’ » Nagisa avait dit que c’était la preuve que Rei était des leurs. Un nom de fille pour un mec. Makoto avait expliqué que la plupart des lignées-Capricornes avait des noms de fille, et c’était possible que ‘Rei’ ait été un nom assigné. Mais Rei ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas ; Teiko ne l’avait jamais appelé que 934B.

« Et je suis sûr que j’avais des parents. Parfois je pense que je me souviens d’eux, mais– » Mais il ne s’en souvenait jamais.

« Pourquoi t’es pas venu à la FSDJ ? » demande Kasamatsu, sa voix toujours douce. « Ils t’auraient recueilli, et ils ont fait du bon travail pour trouver les familles jusqu’à maintenant. »

« Oh, » dit Rei. Il n’avait pas su _ça_. Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « J’y ai pensé, quand je me suis échappé. J’ai vu les reportages, mais ils étaient déjà retournés au Japon quand j’ai commencé à le considérer. Et de toute façon, quand je me suis échappé-- » Il pense à l’Ordre qui l’a fait s’enfuir du bâtiment quand ce qui ressemblait à une attaque avait commencé (quand les soldats de la FSDJ étaient venus les secourir, avait-il appris plus tard) ; on lui avait été Ordonné ‘ _Fuyez, Vivez’_ et ça avait semblé être un ordre qui méritait d’être suivi. Mais il avait tout le temps peur, et il était toujours très confus à propos de tout ce qui lui était arrivé, et tout ça était vraiment intense. « Ça semblait – _plus sûr –_ de rester à l’écart des autres. C’est toujours le cas, pour être honnête. Je ne suis pas– je ne suis pas sûr d’à quel point ils seraient compréhensifs, de ce que je suis maintenant. »

Kasamatsu ne répond pas immédiatement, il y réfléchit d’un air pensif que Rei apprécie. « Je vais pas essayer de te dire que tout le monde _va_ t’accepter, » dit-il. « Mais je pense _qu’assez_ de personnes seraient compréhensives. C’est comme les Miracles – pas tout le monde comprend qui ils sont, et il y a des gens qui ont toujours peur d’eux, mais les gens les acceptent généralement, avec le temps. Il y a même un groupe masculin de cheerleaders à ma fac qui se teingnent les cheveux de temps en temps pour soutenir les Miracles quand ils font leurs routines. En gros, je pense que le bon l’emporte sur le mauvais, et ça le vaudrait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Je pourrais toujours te présenter quelques soldats de la base qui pourraient t’aider à trouver ta famille. »

 _C’est_ tentant, plus qu’il ne peut le dire. Il y a une part de lui qui veut désespérément savoir d’où il vient. Mais il se souvient que vouloir savoir est la raison pour laquelle Makoto est dans cette terrible situation, et il se sent instantanément gêné. « C’est bon. Je voulais connaître ma famille, au début, mais ensuite j’ai rencontré les autres, donc, » il hausse les épaule. « J’en ai plus besoin. »

Kasamatsu y réfléchit, lançant un regard spéculatif à Rei alors qu’ils marchent. « Donc, ce gosse aux cheveux blonds – Nagisa ? Il a dit que vous allez pas si souvent que ça près des côtes ? »

« Ils préfèrent rester dans l’océan, » dit nerveusement Rei. Ils avaient dit _ne lui fait pas confiance_ donc il avait l’impression qu’il ne devrait probablement pas parler de ça.

« Tout le temps ? Vous avez pas besoin de remonter pour respirer ? »

« Non, » dit Rei. D’un _autre_ côté, s’il espionne _vraiment_ Kasamatsu, ce serait plus facile de le faire parler s’il pensait que Rei lui faisait confiance. « Nous avons besoin d’eau. Nous avons tous un rapport eau-terre différent, cependant. Je peux rester à terre pendant presque une semaine sans avoir besoin d’eau, » se vante légèrement Rei, mais seulement parce que les autres ne sont pas là pour l’entendre. Ils ne penseraient pas nécessairement que c’est se vanter. « Mais, celui de Haruka-senpai est assez élevé. Il peut seulement rester quatre heures à terre avant de devoir être dans l’eau. »

« Et le gars qui s’est fait kidnappé ? Makoto ? »demande Kasamatsu avec urgence.

« A peu près trois jours, » dit Rei.

« Trois jours, » répète Kasamatsu, l’air grave. « C’est pas beaucoup. » Il secoue la tête, comme pour bannir cette pensée. « Ils vont le retrouver avant ça, donc t’inquiète pas. »

« M’inquiéter ? » répète Rei, fronçant les sourcils. « Je veux dire, je _suis_ inquiet, en général, mais je suis pas sûr de suivre... » la logique se met enfin en place. « Ils ne le garderaient _pas_ hors de _l’eau._ Ça le tuerait ! »

« Ouais, » dit Kasamatsu, fronçant aussi les sourcils. « C’est pas ce qu’ils font ? »

« _Quoi ?!_ » glapit Rei. « Non, non, bien sûr que non– ou, au moins, je suis sûr que ce n’est pas ce que les autres pensent, ils l’auraient dit. Et de toute façon, Samezuka et Archer ont passé tout ce temps à les traquer, pourquoi ils voudraient les _tuer ?_ »

« Samezuka ne tuaient pas leurs Projets ? »

« _Non ?_ » dit Rei, horrifié par cette pensée. « Je te l’accorde, je n’étais pas là-bas, mais les autres me l’auraient dit. Ça sonnait beaucoup comme mon expérience avec Teiko, vraiment. Le lavage de cerveau et l’entraînement au combat et tout ça. »

« Oh, » dit Kasamatsu. « C’était pas… l’expérience de Kise. Avec le premier Teiko, je veux dire. »

Il ne continue pas, mais considérant le sujet de la conversation, Rei n’a pas vraiment besoin qu’il élabore.

Et vraiment, peut-être qu’il ne devrait _pas_ être si surpris. Il savait que toutes les Générations avaient disparu – les scientifiques se lamentaient constamment de leur perte. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il y avait dû avoir un accident. Les scientifiques étaient _si_ désespérés après leur perte – ils n’auraient certainement pas…

« Désolé, » dit Kasamatsu. « Je voulais pas te faire flipper. Je suppose que je suis content que Samezuka soit différent de Teiko. Je suppose que j’ai pas besoin de m’inquiéter pour Kise, si c’est le cas. »

_Ils ne vont pas nous faire de mal._ _Mais ils n’aiment vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas Teiko._

« Ouais, » dit faiblement Rei, et il a l’impression d’être une personne horrible.

*

« Donc… on va chez ton cousin ? » demande Rei, commençant à se demander enfin où ils vont.

« Ouais, Sousuke. Son père est mort récemment, donc je lui rendais visite. Je sais pas, ça sonne un peu con d’essayer de lui rendre visite _maintenant_ , considérant tout ce qui s’est passé. Et il ne veut pas me voir, donc… »

Ça semblait bien plus compliqué pour se lancer sur ce sujet maintenant. Rei sait que la seule raison pour laquelle Nagisa l’a envoyé avec le petit-ami du Miracle est parce qu’il ne voulait pas que Rei soit tout seul – pas à Iwatobi.

Mais il n’est pas nécessairement _obligé_ d’être tout seul. Il y a quelqu’un qu’il peut appeler, malgré ce que les autres ont dit, Rei pense vraiment qu’il est temps que _quelqu’un_ dise à Rin ce qui se passe. Rei voudrait certainement savoir que quelque chose était arrivé à Makoto. _Et_ il aiderait, surtout après ce qui était arrivé en Australie, et alors les autres auraient un Relais complet et ils pourraient tous s’échapper bien plus facilement…

« Je suis sûr que tu préférerais parler à ton cousin tout seul, » dit Rei. « Ce sera juste gênant si je suis là. »

Kasamatsu fronce les sourcils. « Non, je pense que c’est mieux si on reste ensemble. »

Rei serait plus incliné à accepter la sagesse là-dedans s’il n’avait pas l’impression distincte que Kasamatsu voulait qu’ils restent ensemble pour _Rei_. Ce qui était juste insultant, vraiment ; Rei n’était pas aussi fort que les autres mais il était quand même plus fort qu’un humain moyen !

Et de toute façon, il venait de trouver une cabine téléphonique (Iwatobi, apparemment, étant l’une des rares villes qui _avait_ toujours des cabines téléphoniques) et il préféreraitbien plus parler à Rin sans que l’autre garçon ne soit là. Rin était une histoire trop compliquée à expliquer à qui que ce soit, et plus important, Rin devenait assez nerveux en présence d’inconnus.

« Je vais juste traîner ici un peu. Tu devrais au moins expliquer d’abord ma présence à ton cousin. »

Kasamatsu fit une grimace. « D’accord, tu as raison. Mais, justifier ta présence aurait été bien plus facile si Sousuke ne m’avait pas déjà vu avec Kise. Je suis pas sûr qu’il croie que j’ai amené _deux_ camarades de classe avec moi à l’enterrement de l’oncle avec lequel je n’ai plus de contact. »

Rei regarde alors que Kasamatsu s’approche de la maison de son cousin, et ensuite il se dirige vers la cabine téléphonique. Il espère que Rin va répondre – ce n’est pas toujours le cas.

Alors que le téléphone sonne il réfléchit au nom ‘Sousuke.’ Il sonne familier, pour un certain raison, mais il n’arrive pas à se souvenir pourquoi. C’est un phénomène qui arrivait assez souvent, considérant que presque tous ses souvenirs d’avant l’année dernière ont été effacés, mais quand même. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression d’avoir entendu le nom de _Sousuke_ plus récemment.

*

A tous les niveaux, ça semble être une idée incroyablement stupide, et Kasamatsu pense qu’il aurait vraiment _dû_ appeler son père. Ou bordel, Akashi Seijuurou. Kyoto n’était _si_ loin, et ce garçon avait accès à des jets privés.

Plus tard, décide Kasamatsu. Il va voir Sousuke, essayer une dernière fois de l’atteindre, mais ensuite il va appeler les renforts.

(La _seule_ raison pour laquelle il ne l’a pas encore fait est parce qu’il y a une vraie possibilité qu’appeler les renforts pourrait empirer la situation. Ils ne font pas face à Teiko, un endroit qui massacrait des enfants et commettait d’autres atrocités. Akashi _et_ la FSDJ pourraient ne pas attendre de découvrir quel genre d’endroit est Samezuka avant de défoncer des portes d’une manière très publique.)

Et puis, il _est_ venu ici pour Sousuke, à la base. Même s’il est très inquiet pour Kise, il ne veut pas oublier le fait que quelqu’un à qui il tient vient de perdre un parent.

Après avoir frappé à la porte, il pense à la dernière fois où il a été ici. Lui et Sousuke avait passé la journée à jouer sur la plage. Ça avait été un souvenir vraiment heureux, jusqu’à ce que leurs pères ne commencent à se battre…

« Yukio, » dit Sousuke quand il ouvre la porte, sonnant tendu et en colère. « Je t’ai dit– »

« Je sais, je sais, » dit Kasamatsu. « Ecoute, je vais pas te forcer à me parler si tu veux vraiment pas que je sois là, je veux juste que tu saches que je _suis_ là pour toi. Je sais à quel point c’est dur de perdre un parent, et tu es ma famille, donc je veux juste que tu saches que peu importe ce dont tu as besoin, je suis là, et je suis prêt à le faire. Je veux juste– que tu saches que t’es pas seul. »

Il arrête de parler parce qu’il réalise qu’il est presque en train de bafouiller et aussi qu’il se répète. C’est peut-être une offre conne – Sousuke a probablement plein d’amis et de famille, il n’a probablement pas besoin de Kasamatsu.

« Sousuke, qui est-ce ? »

Kasamatsu se raidit au son de la voix d’homme parce qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il y ait quelqu’un. Sousuke se raidit aussi, contracté et comme au garde-à-vous. Il ouvre encore plus la porte pour que Kasamatsu puisse maintenant voir à l’intérieur de la maison, et plus important, pour que l’homme à l’intérieur puisse voir Kasamatsu.

Les deux se fixent, intégrant tous les deux la vue de l’autre, arrivant tous les deux à la même conclusion inévitable.

« Tu dois être l’un des gosses de Youji, » dit l’homme, et c’est absolument impossible de lire quoi que ce soit dans sa voix.

« Et vous devez être mon oncle, » dit Kasamatsu, utilisant les honorifiques polis comme c’était seulement convenable, mais dans l’ensemble, il est très bouleversé par la suite des événements.

« Yamazaki Kenji, » répond l’homme avec une présentation non nécessaire. Comme Seiji, il ressemble à une version plus âgé de Youji. Les mêmes sourcils épais, la même mâchoire, le même nez (seulement le sien est légèrement remonté, comme s’il avait été cassé). Il a des yeux marron froncé, comme Youji, mais à l’inverse du père de Kasamatsu, les yeux de cet homme ont une dureté , plus froide et calculée queceux de Youji. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus gris, mais il a l’air incroyablement en forme pour un homme de son âge, comme quelqu’un qui s’entraîne toujours.

En le voyant maintenant, Kasamatsu se souvient que peu importe à quel point Youji radotait sur Seiji, le père de Sousuke, et peu importe quel genre de nom il appelait Seiji, il finissait toujours avec : « Mais il était pas aussi maléfique que Kenji. »

Kenji le regarde d’une manière spéculative et continue sa présentation avec : « Mais tu peux m’appeler Archer. »


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto se réveille dans les eaux de Samezuka.

Il sait même sans ouvrir les yeux qu’il doit être de retour ici. L’eau propre filtrée de l’établissement de Samezuka est caractéristique.

C’était Nagisa qui l’avait dit en premier – « L’eau de Samezuka était si stagnante ! » – et l’impression est restée. Même Makoto ne pouvait pas mieux l’expliquer, mais toute l’eau là dans le monde était plus douce en comparaison – elle était _vivante_. Il avait l’impression que tout semblait juste plus brillant en dehors de Samezuka. Il pouvait penser plus clairement. Il se sent un peu groggy et docile et il sait que ça doit être l’eau.

Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux parce qu’il sait ce qu’il va voir : les salles impersonnelles de Samezuka. Il y a une part de lui qui pense que s’il garde juste les yeux fermés, peut-être que tout ne restera qu’un horrible cauchemar, et pas sa réalité.

Mais il doit ouvrir les yeux à un moment, même si c’est seulement pour voir à quel point la situation est mauvaise. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il réalise qu’il est surpris après tout : ils l’ont mis dans la Nurserie, et pas dans une sorte de cellule comme il s’y attendait.

La petite foule d’enfants qui s’aventuraient à portée de main se disperse quand il ouvre les yeux. Avec un plic ploc plic ils replongent dans la piscine, nageant le plus loin de lui possible.

« Attendez ! » appelle Makoto. « Je vous veux pas de mal– »

Un garçon, pas dans l’eau, a l’air plus effrayé que ceux qui sont partis en nageant. Il a l’air de vouloir plonger dans l’eau pour s’échapper, mais que cette pensée le terrifie trop. Le pauvre gosse a l’air pratiquement malade de peur. Makoto se hisse hors de l’eau, reprenant sa forme humaine, mais il ne s’approche pas de l’enfant.

« Je ferais pas de mal à une mouche, je te le promets, » sourit Makoto, levant les mains en l’air. « Je ne te ferais jamais, jamais de mal. »

Le garçon se met à courir à ce moment-là – percutant la personne qui vient d’apparaître dans l’encadrement de la porte. Le nouveau venu fait ‘ouuf’ alors que le garçon court droit dans ses jambes et se cache derrière lui.

« C’est pas parce que tu fais peur, c’est parce que tu es contaminé, » dit le jeune homme d’un ton moqueur. « Tu as été là dehors dans la nature polluée – Dieu seul sait ce que tu as attrapé. »

Makoto ne peut pas s’empêcher de dévisager. « _Kisumi ?_ »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses éclate de rire ; « Donc tu te souviens _bien_ – j’étais persuadé que tu nous aurais tous oubliés. »

« Non, je– on a jamais oublié, » bégaye Makoto. Ça aurait été impossible d’expliquer qu’il pensait à ceux laissés derrière tous les jours ; que s’il avait été un homme plus courageux, plus fort, il serait revenu pour les libérer tous.

Ça serait impossible de dire ça parce qu’il n’était _pas_ courageux ou fort. Il n’avait jamais mentionné ce désir de sauver les autres parce qu’ils ne l’auraient pas apprécié. ( _Haru_ ne l’aurait pas apprécié. Haru n’avait jamais voulu revenir à Iwatobi. Haru avait toujours dit que si quelqu’un se faisait attraper par Samezuka alors il serait seul ; il n’y aurait aucun sauvetage. Mieux valait ne pas trop y penser.)

« Hayato, c’est un de mes vieux amis ; tu devrais dire ‘bonjour.’ Makoto, c’est mon petit frère, Hayato. »

« Tu as un petit frère maintenant ? » dit Makoto avec un enthousiasme sincère, et un peu d’envie. _Il_ avait toujours voulu des petits frères et sœurs ; il adorait les enfants. (Les frères et sœurs étaient assez communs à Samezuka, même si personne n’était vraiment sûr d’où ils venaient. Les enfants de la lignée Capricorne apparaissaient un peu de nulle part, et on leur disait par la suite si un nouveau à la Nurserie était un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Makoto avait toujours pensé que c’était un peu étrange, étant donné qu’ils n’avaient pas de parent, mais il n’y avait jamais vraiment pensé au delà de son propre désir d’avoir des frères et sœurs. C’était la première chose pour laquelle il avait jamais envié Rin – le fait qu’il ait une petite sœur. Ce n’était pas la dernière chose pour laquelle il avait été jaloux de Rin, mais mieux valait ne pas trop penser à ça non plus.)

« Bonjour, » s’adresse Makoto à l’enfant qui se cache toujours. Hayato continue d’enfouir son visage derrière les jambes de Kisumi. Le petit garçon est clairement mal à l’aise de la manière dont Makoto les approche tous les deux.

« C’est un lignée-Capricorne, » s’exclame Makoto, remarquant les branchies sur les flancs du garçon. Nagisa et Gou avaient du mal à cacher leurs branchies quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

« Marrant, pas vrai ? C’est comme si c’était mon destin d’être entouré par des habitants de l’eau. » Ça avait toujours été étrange d’avoir Kisumi dans la Nurserie avec le reste d’entre eux, considérant qu’il n’était _pas_ un lignée-Capricorne. Le seul autre enfant de la lignée-Sagittaire qui avait un jour été à Samezuka était Yamazaki Sousuke. En regardant cet homme maintenant, Makoto se demande pourquoi il ne s’est jamais demandé où les enfants de la lignée-Sagittaire grandissaient habituellement avant d’être Initiés. Maintenant qu’il y repense en étant adulte, il a une assez bonne idée de pourquoi Sousuke était une exception, mais il se demande maintenant pourquoi Kisumi en était aussi une. Maintenant n’est pas le bon moment pour poser ces questions, mais Makoto les enregistre pour y penser plus tard. Kisumi donne une tape sur le bras de Makoto et sourit : « C’est bon que tu sois de retour. »

Un lent malaise nauséeux se propage dans le ventre de Makoto. « Je suis pas vraiment revenu de mon plein gré. » Il garde sa voix légère, prudente.

« Je sais, mais tu seras content très bientôt. Tu es à la _maison,_ Makoto. J’arrive toujours pas à croire que t’étais là dehors dans ces eaux polluées dégoûtantes ! J’aurais pas pensé que _toi_ tu étais capable d’être aussi sauvage. »

« C’était pas– _Tout_ n’était pas pollué. » Makoto pense à l’eau près de l’île où ils ont trouvé Rei. Elle avait été si chaude et belle, et tout était si clair et lumineux ; Makoto n’avait jamais pensé qu’un endroit pareil puisse exister sur terre, et il n’avait jamais voulu partir.

Kisumi frissonne dramatiquement. « Pauvre Makoto. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es parti. Tu es sain et sauf maintenant. »

« Archer– » commence et s’arrête Makoto. Archer nous a pourchassé, a-t-il envie de dire. Il nous a tiré dessus, il nous a fait du mal dès qu’il en a eu l’occasion. On était seulement en danger à cause de lui.

« Il serait là, mais il a eu quelques problèmes de famille. Tu sais pour l’Aîné des Capricornes, pas vrai ? »

« Non ? »

« Oh. Il est mort maintenant. »

« _Non,_ » dit Makoto avec une inspiration surprise. Il n’avait pas beaucoup d’affection pour l’homme qui avait été en charge de la lignée Capricorne, et franchement, la seule véritable association qu’il avait de cet homme était qu’il était le père de Sousuke.

Il n’avait pas pensé à Sousuke depuis longtemps, et maintenant qu’il a pensé à lui deux fois en quelques secondes, Makoto suppose que Sousuke doit aussi être ici quelque part.

« Tué en Amérique, » dit Kisumi, sonnant plus joyeux qu’il ne le devrait, considérant le sujet. « On a eu quelques problèmes dans une succursale avec une entreprise rivale. Vraiment, Makoto, tu es _tellement_ revenu au bon moment. T’inquiète pas, tu vas très vite tout oublier de dehors. »

_C’est exactement ce dont j’ai peur,_ pense Makoto.

*

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’Archer les avait rattrapés. Il y a quelques années, Nagisa avait été capturé près de l’une des côtes chinoises.

Ça avait été différent pour un certain nombre de raisons – il n’y avait pas de succursale chinoise dans le coin, donc Nagisa était toujours en transit quand ils l’ont secouru. (C’était après ça que Haru a dit _pas de côte_ et ils ont évité les rivages depuis. Les seules fois où ils ont fait une exception, c’était quand ils ont trouvé Rei, et maintenant).

Mais Nagisa avait été attaché et mis en cage, gardé hors de l’eau. (Il avait dit plus tard qu’Archer l’avait aspergé d’eau, juste assez pour le garder en vie, mais faible).

Makoto ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est inquiétant qu’Archer n’ait pas fait la même chose _maintenant_. Le fait que Makoto ne soit pas enchaîné, qu’il soit près de l’eau, que le premier visage qu’il voit soit amical – toutes ces choses _devraient_ être rassurantes mais au lieu de ça il est terrifié parce que tout est perturbant.

« Allez, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire, » offre Kisumi. « Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps. »

Et maintenant ils se baladent, librement, comme si Makoto n’était qu’un visiteur.

« Ici c’est là où les nouveau Initiés dorment – la Cérémonie a eu lieu il y a quelques mois, donc on a plein de nouveaux lignées-Sagittaires. C’est un groupe assez marrant cette année. Oh ! Je parie que tu veux en voir de ta propre lignée, pas vrai ? »

« Peut-être plus tard, » dit Makoto, toujours en train d’intégrer ce qui se passe. Il y a des lignées-Sagittaires partout – ne regardant pas, pas tout à fait, mais armés et en alerte, comme ils l’étaient toujours. Il n’arrive toujours pas à croire qu’ils le laissent se balader comme ça.

« Oi ! Asahi ! Ikuya ! Vous allez jamais deviner qui est revenu ! » Kisumi fait des grandes signes exubérants, et Makoto sursaute en entendant ces noms.

« C’est pas vrai, _Makoto ?_ »

Makoto, tendu et mécontent, arrive quand même à sourire avec hésitation à ses amis d’autrefois. « Salut, Asahi. Salut, Ikuya. »

« J’ai entendu dire que t’étais _là-bas_ , » dit Asahi, sautant jusqu’à lui. « Dans les eaux sales. »

« L’eau n’était pas sale, » proteste Makoto.

« Reste loin de lui, idiot, » dit Ikuya, bourru, tirant son ami en arrière. « Il est probablement _contaminé_. »

Le regard noir que lui lance Ikuya est ouvertement hostile – une colère sous-jacente à laquelle Makoto s’attendait mais ça fait quand même mal.

« T’aurais mieux fait de rester loin là-bas, personne ne veut de toi ici. »

Ikuya tire Asahi en arrière avant que Makoto puisse répondre, partant comme une tornade.

Il y a longtemps, ils avaient formé un Relai ensemble. Makoto, Haruka, Ikuya, Asahi. Et une fois que tu as formé un Relai avec quelqu’un, ce lien ne disparaît jamais complètement. Makoto peut ressentir Ikuya alors que la colère picote contre sa peau ; un pincement minuscule d’émotion passe toujours. Ce n’est pas cohérent, juste les plus faibles murmures de _traître, dégoûtant, haine, traître, traître, traître–_

« Tsk. Ikuya a toujours besoin d’être têtu, » dit Kisumi, secouant tristement la tête. « T’inquiète pas, Makoto, tu le connaîs. Il va s’en remettre dans pas longtemps. »

Est-ce qu’il le connaît _vraiment ?_ Makoto pense aux deux hommes qu’il vient de voir. Avec leurs corps musclés de soldats bien entraînés et leurs yeux endurcis par l’âge, ils ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes garçons qu’il connaissait et avec qui il nageait, il était une fois.

« Kisumi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te fais faire le tour du proprio ? » dit Kisumi, ne comprenant pas la question de Makoto.

« Mais _pourquoi ?_ Tu sais– tu sais que je me suis enfui, et que je recommancerai si je peux– »

« T’as plus de jugeote maintenant, » le coupe avec douceur Kisumi. « Tu étais très jeune, Makoto, vous n’aviez pas encore été correctement Initiés. Mais on est votre famille. Vous comprendrez bientôt que vous êtes mieux ici. »

*

Kisumi le colle toute la journée, même pendant le dîner, et quand la nuit tombe il met Makoto dans les bunkers comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

« Désolé, Makoto, nous _devrions_ te mettre avec les autres lignées-Capricornes, mais ils pensent à peu près tous que tu dois être contaminé parce que tu étais dehors– »

« C’est pas vrai ! » proteste faiblement Makoto.

« –Et c’est pour ça qu’on t’a mis dans la Nurserie au départ, mais les gosses avaient aussi peur de toi, » dit Kisumi, s’arrêtant à peine pour respirer pendant son explication. « Donc tu as ce lit pour l’instant, dans le dortoir Sagittaire. »

« Il y a déjà quelqu’un, » dit Makoto, regardant autour de lui. Il n’y a absolument aucun signe d’habitation – pas de touche personnelle qui suggère que quelqu’un vit ici. (Mais quand est-ce que Samezuka avait eu des touches personnelles?). Cependant il y a quand même quelques signes de vie : un ordinateur sur le bureau, des armoires avec des vêtements, un lit fait d’un côté qui a toujours l’empreinte de quelqu’un qui a dormi dedans.

« Tu penses pas que tu as le droit à ta propre chambre, pas vrai ? » dit Kisumi, amusé. « Tout le monde a un voisin de chambre, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, je me souviens, » dit Makoto, se sentant un peu perdu. Ou peut-être que ‘perdu’ n’est pas le bon mot du tout. C’est comme s’ils le réintègraient directement dans la routine de Samezuka, comme s’il n’était jamais parti, comme si toutes les années qu’il a passé à nagé librement n’avaient été qu’un doux rêve et qu’il s’était réveillé. Il n’est pas perdu, il est exactement là où il est censé être.

« Pauvre Makoto, » dit Kisumi, comme il le dit depuis le début. « Ça va s’arranger, je te le promets. » Kisumi place une main rassurante sur le bras de Makoto ; c’est un contact réconfortant, et là tout de suite Makoto ressent le besoin désespéré d’être réconforté. Il veut se laisser aller dans ce contact sauf que la main de Kisumi s’attarde, presque comme une invitation. Ça fait sursauter Makoto si fort qu’il se recule presque par instinct.

Kisumi ne fait que sourire et lâche un court rire. « Tu _vas_ te sentir mieux bientôt, Makoto. Bonne nuit ! »

Kisumi sort et la porte se ferme avec un clic derrière lui. Makoto tend la main vers la poignée, pour se rendre compte qu’il n’y en a pas. _C’est vrai,_ se souvient-il, _les portes sont toujours verrouillées la nuit._

Il y a une fenêtre minuscule tout en haut du mur. Elle est trop petit pour qu’il passe la tête à travers, (même s’il avait pu l’atteindre) encore moins tout son corps pour s’échapper (même s’il avait pu l’ouvrir. Le verre a toujours été épais à Samezuka).

La fenêtre est juste assez large pour laisser entrer les rayons de la lune, et curieusement cette preuve du monde extérieur ne fait que déprimer encore plus Makoto.

Il se roule en boule sur le lit à droite – celui dans lequel on n’a pas l’air d’avoir dormi. _Ça doit être ma punition,_ pense-t-il. _Parce que j’en voulais plus._

_Je n’aurais jamais dû en vouloir plus. Ce que j’avais était déjà tout ce que je pouvais oser vouloir._

*

Il ne dort pas, donc il ne rêve pas. Au lieu de ça, il passe la nuit perdu dans des souvenirs qui ont déjà l’air si loin que c’est comme s’ils s’étaient produits dans une vie complètement différente.

*

Makoto et Gou avaient toujours voulu nager dans les eaux hawaïennes, mais Haru avait dit que c’était trop dangereux ; il y avait toujours trop de gens dans les eaux chaudes.

Mais après la nouvelle à propos du deuxième Teiko, Nagisa avait supplié et supplié et même Haru avait fini par céder.

(C’était comme si Nagisa _savait_ , même alors, ce qu’il trouverait là-bas. Et peut-être que c’était le cas ; peut-être que c’était pour ça qu’il avait été si impatient avant de trouver Rei, et qu’il était enfin en paix après. Nagisa avait toujours été bizarrement perceptif parfois).

« Lui aussi il a un nom de fille ! » fanfaronna Nagisa. « Il est l’un de _nous_. »

Le fait qu’ils pouvaient tous refaire un Relais était suffisant comme preuve que Rei avait _en effet_ sa place avec eux. Même Haru ne ronchonna pas à la nouvelle addition – et ce n’était pas rien, considérant à quel point Haru détestait le changement – et Makoto pensa qu’ils pouvaient peut-être enfin se détendre. L’île qui appartenait au deuxième Teiko n’appartenait à aucune nation, et après le départ de la FSDJ, il n’y avait plus à avoir peur d’y trouver des gens, comme ça aurait été le cas ordinairement.

« On pourrait peut-être rester ici, » dit Makoto à Haru une nuit, pendant que les autres nageaient. (Rei, absurdement, _ne savait pas comment nager,_ donc les autres lui apprenaient. Makoto comprenait que Rei n’était pas né dans l’eau comme eux, mais pourquoi les scientifiques modifieraient un humain s’il ne savait même pas nager ? Ça semblait cruel ; une cruauté en plus de toutes les autres souffrance qu’on avait infligées à ce garçon).

Il offrit sa suggestion à Haru tout en connaissant déjà la réponse. Makoto et Haru savaient tout l’un de l’autre ; ils avaient tellement fait de Relais qu’ils pouvaient réellement lire les pensées de l’autre même sans le lien du Relais.

La plupart du temps, Haru ne répondait pas à voix haute s’il était avec Makoto ; Haru n’aimaient pas utiliser de mots s’il n’en était pas obligé. Donc la question de Makoto rencontre un silence, même s’il pouvait entendre la réponse tout aussi bien : _Archer nous trouvera si on reste à un endroit._

« Mais il ne penserait sûrement pas à nous chercher ici, » répond Makoto à voix haute, parce qu’il aimait parler avec Haru, même si Haru ne répondait pas. « Tu sais ce qu’ils pensent de Teiko. Ça ne leur viendrait sûrement pas à l’idée qu’on puisse être ici. »

_Samezuka élève des soldats ; Teiko faisait des dieux._

Archer et son frère aimaient dire ça ; ça résumait tout ce qu’ils pensaient être méprisable à propos de Teiko. A Samezuka, tu étais _né_ ; tu avais une lignée, une famille. Il y avait beaucoup de fierté à être un soldat.

Mais Teiko _faisait_ leurs Projets, et ils ont été puni pour leur hubris.

Haruka secoua simplement la tête – il pouvait suivre le fil des pensées de Makoto assez facilement. _Il nous trouvera quand même. Il nous trouve toujours._

_Tant qu’on continue de nager, on nage libres._

Haruka était plus heureux dans l’eau. Et ça avait plus ou moins fonctionné jusqu’ici, mais Makoto pense au futur pour une fois – maintenant qu’ils ont Rei, maintenant qu’ils peuvent faire de nouveau un Relais. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer à s’enfuir pour toujours.

« Haru-- »

Haru attrapa Makoto par le poignet, le mouvement soudain et inattendu. Ça dérailla complètement les pensées de Makoto pendant une seconde, et tout ce qu’il pouvait faire, c’était fixer Haru, perdu sous l’intensité du regard de Haru.

Makoto connaissait Haru si bien qu’il pouvait lire ses pensées. Et à ce moment-là, Haru pensait à embrasser Makoto. Makoto pouvait entendre cette pensée si clairement que c’était comme s’il avait déjà été embrassé : ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise, son cœur s’accéléra, et à ce moment de baisers fantômes tout ce à quoi Makoto pensa, ce fut _oui, oui._

Et puis ils s’embrassèrent _vraiment_ : et même si sa vie en dépendait Makoto ne pourrait pas dire à quel moment les pensées de baisers ce sont transformées en action, mais ils s’embrassaient, et Makoto ne pensa plus à rien du tout.

*

Makoto se retourne sur le lit, tenant son coussin contre sa poitrine, et fait face au mur. La lumière de la lune le déprime plus que sa captivité.

Il devrait essayer de s’échapper. C’est ce que Haru ferait. Ou même Nagisa. Une fois que Nagisa se décidait sur quelque chose, il allait obstinément jusqu’au bout, peu importe ce que tout le monde disait.

Makoto a toujours tiré sa force des autres.

Ça doit être pour ça qu’il est puni maintenant – pour avoir voulu les quitter.

*

Ce fut seulement après tout ce qui s’était passé avec Rin que Makoto commença à y penser. Au début c’était juste une pensée passagère, _est-ce que ce serait pas bien de…_ et il bannissait cette pensée presque immédiatement avant qu’elle pouvait se former complètement dans son esprit.

Mais comme toutes les pensées qu’il préférerait ne pas avoir, elle était insidieuse. Une fois qu’elle était dans un coin de sa tête, elle ne partirait pas avant qu’il n’y pense vraiment et qu’il considère ses options.

Il s’attendit à ce que Haru le découvre immédiatement. Si Haru faisait attention aux pensées de Makoto, il entendrait l’idée vagabonde avant qu’elle n’ait l’occasion de se formercomplètement, et il dirait à Makoto toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait tord.

Mais Haru ne l’arrêta _pas_ – et ce n’était pas surprenant, ils étaient très respectueux des pensées de l’autre, ce n’est pas comme s’ils fouinaient exprès.

Sans Haru pour l’empêcher de considérer cette pensée, elle finit par devenir cette chose totalement formée qui submergea complètement Makoto.

Jusqu’à ce que Makoto dut dire : « Haru, je pense qu’on devrait vivre sur terre pendant un moment. »

Haruka, prévisiblement, ne réagit pas bien. Il ne cria et ne hurla pas comme d’autres auraient pu le faire, il devint juste très silencieux alors que Makoto lisait toute la colère dans ses pensées, haut et fort.

« Je pense que ça nous ferait du bien, » continua Makoto. « C’est pas bon pour nous d’être aussi coupés du monde. On pourrait aller à l’école, commencer de nouvelles vies. On a pas besoin de toujours se cacher dans l’océan. »

Même Haruka ne pouvait pas rester silencieux longtemps. Il dit juste platement : « Je ne quitterai jamais l’eau. »

Et Makoto savait que Haru allait dire ça, évidemment qu’il le savait : il savait que Haru allait tracer cette ligne dans le sable. Donc Makoto dut tracer la sienne. « Alors j’irai tout seul. Haru, j’y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je vais aller à la fac. J’ai déjà regardé les possibilités-- »

Ce n’était également pas une surprise quand Haru s’éloigna en nageant. Makoto le laissa partir. Ce n’était pas comme s’il aurait pu rattraper Haru de toute façon, pas dans l’eau. Donc Makoto laissa Haru nager loin de lui, et se laissa partir à la dérive dans la direction opposée, se disant qu’il laisserait Haru intégrer tout et qu’ensuite ils pourraient peut-être en parler rationnellement.

Sauf qu’il n’en eut jamais l’occasion.

Il se retrouva pris dans un filet de pêcheur, et maintenant il est là.

*

Makoto renifle dans son oreiller, essayant de ne pas sangloter franchement. S’il pleure maintenant, ce serait un peu _trop_ pathétique. Ce serait comme admettre que tout espoir était perdu, sans même essayer de s’en sortir.

Mais Haru lui manque vraiment. Ils lui manquent tous, mais _Haru._ Il n’a jamais été séparé de Haru, jamais. Il avait _vraiment_ pensé qu’ils pourraient gérer la distance entre la terre ferme et l’eau pendant qu’il essayerait de vivre une vie normale ? Il devait être désillusionné pour avoir rien que considéré cette possibilité.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvre, surprenant Makoto et le faisant lâcher l’oreiller alors qu’il se précipite pour se redresser sur le lit. La peur le saisit pendant une brève seconde anxieuse alors qu’il voit la silhouette d’un soldat de la lignée Sagittaire. Il est sûr que ça doit être Archer, qui vient enfin pour le tuer.

Quand il le voit clairement il réalise qu’il n’avait pas complètement tort – ce n’était juste pas le Yamazaki auquel il s’attendait.

« Sousuke-kun ? » glapit-il.

Sousuke a l’air brièvement plus pris de court pendant approximativement trois secondes avant de se détendre. « Oh, c’est vrai. Ils m’ont dit qu’ils te mettaient dans ma chambre. Salut, Makoto. »

« Désolé, Yamazaki-kun, » corrige Makoto, réalisant qu’il n’a plus vraiment le droit d’être familier.

« Tu peux m’appeler Sousuke, au point où on en est, » dit le lignée-Sagittaire, en enlevant sa veste. « Est-ce que tu vas essayer de me tuer dans mon sommeil pour t’échapper ? »

« N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! » s’exclame Makoto, horrifié par cette pensée.

« Bien. Je suis pas d’humeur à dormir avec un œil ouvert cette nuit. » Sousuke s’étire sur le lit opposé – celui le plus proche de la sortie, et il ferme les yeux sans rien ajouter.

Makoto attend une minute avant de dire avec hésitation : « Je suis désolé pour ton père, Sousuke-kun. »

Ils n’ont jamais vraiment été amis quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Sousuke avait une amitié improbable avec Rin, et puisque Rin était l’ami de Makoto, ça les amenait à être à proximité l’un de l’autre. Les seuls souvenirs clairs que Makoto a de l’autre homme, c’est que Sousuke et Haru ne s’étaient jamais entendus.

Makoto se rappelle que Sousuke est maintenant un ennemi. Peu importe ce qu’ils étaient dans le passé, Sousuke est un Yamazaki. Pas juste ça, il est très probablement le prochain Aîné des Capricornes.

« Merci, » dit Sousuke brièvement.

Ils ne disent rien d’autre pendant le reste la nuit, et quand Makoto se réveille le matin suivant, Sousuke est déjà parti.

*

Kisumi vient le chercher pendant la matinée ; Makoto commence à réaliser ce qui aurait dû être évident depuis le début – que Kisumi doit avoir la confiance des supérieurs, ce qui signifie probablement qu’il n’est pas du côté de Makoto. Cette réalisation le rend encore plus déprimé qu’il le pensait possible. Kisumi est le seul qui a été gentil avec lui ici ; c’est trop triste de penser qu’on ne puisse pas lui faire confiance.

« Toujours chagriné ? Sois pas si triste, Makoto, » Kisumi place un bras rassurant autour des épaules de Makoto. « Viens, je pense qu’il est temps que tu rencontres les autres lignées-Capricorne. »

« Ça s’est pas bien passé la dernière fois, » dit Makoto, se sentant toujours déprimé. Mais il fait de son mieux pour garder une bonne apparence. « Merci d’être si gentil, Kisumi. »

« Les amis, ça sert à quoi ? » dit joyeusement Kisumi.

*

« Donc tu _es_ de retour. Je pensais pas que le singe avait raison. C’est bon de te revoir, Makoto. »

« Oh ! Oui, toi aussi, » dit Makoto, toujours troublé par la vue de Natsuya.

Kisumi l’avait laissé à l’unité des lignées-Capricorne avec à peine une présentation et était parti rapidement pour faire quelque chose de mystérieux.

« C’est bon de te revoir, Makoto-kun, » dit Nao, et il sourit avec douceur, faisant penser à Makoto qu’il est probablement sincère. Makoto et les autres avaient toujours considérés ces deux-là comme les ‘senpai’ dans la lignée-Capricorne. C’est en effet étrange de les revoir en tant qu’adultes, avec l’attitude durcie de soldat. « Les autres sont aussi avec toi ? »

« N-non ! On s’est séparés, il y a longtemps. Ça fait une éternité que je les ai pas vus. » Il s’arrête quand Natsuya lui lance un regard sardonique de scepticisme. Makoto n’avait jamais été particulièrement doué pour mentir, et c’était un mensonge assez transparent qu’il venait de dire.

« Tu as déjà parlé à Archer ? » demande Natsuya, choisissant de ne pas faire remarquer que Makoto ne ment pas très subtilement.

Makoto s’affaisse. « Non. »

« Tu lui parleras. Tu vas devoir être mis dans une unité bientôt. Sans mentionner être ré-entraîné au combat – j’imagine que tu as oublié presque tout ce que tu as appris quand tu étais dans la nature. »

_J’ai essayé,_ pense Makoto, mais ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’il aurait un jour le courage de dire à voix haute. La dépression assez familière commence à refaire surface. C’est ça sa vie maintenant. L’entraînement, le combat. C’est ce à quoi il doit s’attendre maintenant : une vie de tueur, une vie où il n’est qu’une arme.

« Allez, soldat, » dit Natsuya, donnant une tape sur le dos de Makoto. « Essayons de voir ce dont tu te souviens. »

*

« Tu aurais dû rester là-bas. »

Makoto lève les yeux de là où il s’est effondré sur le sol pour voir Ikuya qui le fusille du regard. Il est trop hébété pour vraiment répondre ; ce n’est pas comme s’il était revenu _de son plein gré._

« Ou tu n’aurais jamais dû partir. Est-ce que t’as pensé rien qu’une seule fois à comment c’était pour le reste d’entre nous après que vous vous soyez enfuis ? Est-ce que tu pensais que c’était dur quand on avait _dix ans ?_ »

Makoto grimace – il _a_ pensé à eux. « Ikuya, je– »

« Garde ta salive. » Ikuya sort comme une tornade.

Makoto se lève mais grogne et s’arrête. Sa session de combat avait largement prouvé qu’il _avait_ terriblement perdu la main en combat à mains nues, et maintenant tous ses muscles lui font mal.

« Désolé, Makoto, » dit Asahi, arrivant de derrière. « Ikuya finira par s’en remettre. »

« C’est pas grave. Il a le droit d’être en colère, » dit rapidement Makoto.

« C’était _comment_ là-bas ? » demande Asahi. « Est-ce que c’est pollué comme ils le disent ? »

« A certains endroits, » admet Makoto. « Mais en général… c’était vraiment bien. »

Asahi a l’air de vouloir poser plus de questions, mais de ne pas savoir comment. Il n’en a pas l’occasion, puisque que l’interruption joyeuse de Kisumi qui appelle Makoto coupe leur conversation.

« Je suppose que je ferais mieux d’y aller, » dit Makoto d’un air désolé.

Les yeux d’Asahi font l’aller-retour entre Makoto et Kisumi. « Tu devrais probablement pas lui faire confiance, » dit-il, si rapidement que Makoto pense qu’il doit avoir mal entendu.

« Kisumi ? Pourquoi ? »

« C’est un lignée-Balance, » dit Asahi, puis il file après Ikuya avant que Kisumi ne puisse les atteindre.

*

« Tu t’es amusé ? »

Il faut quelques secondes à Makoto rien que pour intégrer la question, il est toujours étourdi par la révélation que Kisumi est un lignée-Balance.

Il avait toujours su que les autres lignées-Héritage _existaient_ , mais il n’en avait jamais rencontrés qui n’étaient ni Sagittaire ni Capricorne. Et c’était étrange de penser que quelqu’un avec qui il avait grandi pourrait se révéler être un lignée-Balance. (Et _comment,_ pense Makoto, est-ce qu’un lignée-Balance peut avoir un petit frère de lignée-Capricorne ? Il aimerait pouvoir comprendre un peu d’où les enfants venaient. Ils doivent être créés, comme à Teiko, mais il aimerait _savoir_ ).

« Oh, je– c’était cool de revoir tout le monde, » répond Makoto, réalisant que ça fait un moment que Kisumi a posé sa question et qu’il se demande probablement pourquoi Makoto n’a pas répondu. Makoto cille à sa propre réponse – mentir n’a jamais été son premier instinct donc il ne peut pas dire _oui,_ mais il n’aime pas être malpoli non plus, donc il ne peut pas dire _non_.

« Tant mieux, » dit Kisumi. « Tu es prêt à voir Archer ? »

Makoto ne réussit pas vraiment à cacher son tressaillement.

Les lignées-Balance, s’il se souvient bien, peuvent influencer les émotions des autres. Il décide ici et maintenant qu’Asahi doit se tromper – on _peut_ faire confiance à Kisumi. Parce qu’il voulait que Makoto se sente mieux quant au fait d’être ici (comme il a dit, encore et encore, que Makoto le devrait), alors il n’a rien _fait_ pour _forcer_ Makoto à se sentir mieux parce que Makoto se sent toujours très mal.

« Aussi prêt que tu peux l’être, » dit Kisumi, compatissant.

« Ouais, » dit Makoto, résigné. « Aussi prêt que je peux l’être. »

*

C’est très étrange d’être assis en face d’Archer, comme s’il était un écolier désobéissant qui faisait face à un professeur désapprobateur.

D’une certaine manière, cette comparaison n’est pas tirée par les cheveux. Archer _était_ leur professeur. Il avait toujours été très impliqué dans l’entraînement, encore plus que son frère, le Capricorne.

« Makoto-kun. Je suis très déçu de toi. »

« Je-- je voulais pas tuer, » dit Makoto, d’une manière suppliante, comme si c’était possible de faire comprendre à cet homme.

« Je sais. Tu as toujours été étrange. La plupart des types-Orques ont le problème opposé : trop assoiffés de sang. Mais Makoto-kun, on était ta famille. Et on n’abandonne pas sa famille. »

Ce qui est vraiment malade c’est qu’un petite partie de lui se sent vraiment coupable quand Archer lit dit ça, même si une plus grande partie de lui veut dire : Non, tu n’es pas ma famille. Ma famille, c’est Haru. Ma famille, c’est Nagisa, Rei et Gou.

Mais la partie de lui qui est désespérée de faire plaisir aux autres et de les rendre heureux gagne et il dit : « Je suis désolé. »

« Est-ce que les autres vont venir pour toi ? »

Makoto ne comprend pas complètement ce qu’Archer demande seulement parce que c’est étrange qu’Archer demande ça.

« Non, » dit sincèrement Makoto. « On s’est mis d’accord – on a toujours dit qu’on ne reviendrait pas. »

_Pourquoi_ est-ce qu’Archer demanderait ça ? Est-ce que c’est pour ça que Makoto n’a pas encore été enfermé et puni ? Il veut que Makoto serve d’appât pour les autres ? (Mais _pourquoi ?_ Pourquoipourquoipourquoi. Ça avait toujours été la question qui les avait hantés. Pourquoi Archer ne les laissait-il pas tranquilles ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il les pourchassait à travers le globe ? Pourquoi ne pas tirer à vue quand il en avait eu la chance ?)

« Et c’est ce que tu aurais fait ? » Archer hausse un sourcil. « Si ça avait été l’un des autres ? Si ça avait été Haruka-kun assis là où tu es assis, et que tu étais là dehors dans l’océan – l’aurais-tu laissé ici ? »

Makoto se rapetisse dans son siège. Pas pour la première fois, il aimerait être petit et mince et pas remarquable.

Archer ne fait que sourire. Il n’a pas besoin que Makoto réponde : il connaît la réponse. Makoto n’aurait pas laissé Haruka ici, si leurs situations avaient été inversées.

« La famille, c’est très important, Makoto-kun, » dit Archer. « J’ai perdu mes deux frères. Crois-moi quand je dis qu’il n’y a rien de plus important pour moi que la famille, même quand ta famille te déçoit, ou qu’elle se comporte mal, ou qu’elle commet des erreurs.

« Tu comprendras ça bien assez tôt, Makoto. Tu es ici avec ta famille. Et bien assez tôt, vous serez tous rentrés à la maison, là où est votre place. »

< _Haru, >_ essaye d’appeler Makoto via le lien-Relais. Si les autres _sont_ dans le coin, ils pourraient peut-être l’entendre. < _Haru, reste à l’écart. Ne viens pas pour moi. Continue de nager libre._ >

*

Après peut-être la sixième fois où les autres doivent s’arrêter et se dévisager les uns les autres silencieusement, Kise en a un peu marre d’eux tous.

« Ecoutez, parlez juste à voix haute, vous voulez bien ? Je suis là pour _aider,_ mais je peux pas faire ça si vous arrêtez pas de prendre les décisions sans moi. »

Les autres le regardent avec surprise. « Tu savais ? » s’écrit Nagisa.

« Que vous pouvez vous parler par la pensée ? Ouais, je l’ai déjà vu. C’est suuuuuper chiant. »

Les Golds One pouvaient se parler par la pensée entre eux, et Kise n’avait jamais particulièrement apprécié les Golds. Le seul Gold qu’il avait aprécié, c’était le Miracle Gold ; le reste, il ne leur faisait pas confiance par principe.

« Makoto, » dit Haru, de cette manière en colère, rigide qui lui est propre, « Makoto veut qu’on reste à l’écart. »

« Oh, bah alors, faisons juste nos bagages et partons alors ! » dit Kise, lançant ses mains en l’air.

Ils ont passé la nuit à se disputer à propos de la meilleure approche pour faire sortir leur ami de l’établissement. Kise faisait pression pour Copier un garde et entrer sans détour – ça fonctionnait plus ou moins comme ça, quand Akashi avait été enlevé par le deuxième Teiko (avec des renforts fournis par les autres Miracles et la FSDJ).

Mais ce plan avait un léger problème – aucun des gardes ne _sortait_ de Samezuka. Kise ne pouvait pas Copier quelqu’un qu’il n’avait pas vu en personne, donc si personne ne sortait, il n’y avait personne à Copier.

Ça avait pris les efforts combinés de Nagisa et de Gou pour empêcher Haru de débarquer directement dans l’établissement.

Kise commence à comprendre que cet homme est résolu quand il décide de faire quelque chose, et que de la simple logique comme « Si tu débarques comme ça tu vas juste être capturé toi aussi » ne l’atteint pas vraiment.

« On va pas laisser tomber, » gronde Haru.

Bien que Kise ait dit ça sarcastiquement, il est en fait suprêmement tenté de les laisser se débrouiller tout seuls. Ils n’ont _aucune_ idée de comment s’introduire dans l’établissement. Quand Kise avait enfin crié : « Eh bah comment vous vous êtes évadés la _première_ fois ?! » ils s’étaient juste tous regardé et ils avaient haussé les épaules.

« Ils nous laissaient nager dans l’océan, » dit Nagisa avec nonchalance. « Donc un jour on a juste continué de nager. Quand ils se sont rendus compte qu’on s’échappait ils pouvaient plus nous rattraper. »

Kise n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de le fixer, la bouche ouverte, pendant une minute entière. Il y avait plusieurs couches d’à quel point il était incrédule, frustré et jaloux à cette nouvelle. Même en admettant que cette évasion était _probablement_ plus compliquée que ce que Nagisa laissait entendre, c’était toujours rien comparé à leur propre évasion de Teiko.

Leur propre évasion n’avait été possible qu’à cause de Kuroko et Momoi. Kuroko, qui avait passé des _années_ à planifier. Ils avaient dû éviter les télépathes et les caméras ; et des traqueurs et des explosifs placés dans leurs corps. S’échapper n’aurait pas dû être possible, sauf que tout le monde avait sous-estimé Kuroko.

Essayer de planifier un sauvetage maintenant ne fait qu’augmenter l’appréciation de Kise des stratégies profondes de Kuroko. Il ne peut aussi pas s’empêcher de vouloir que les Miracles soient là. Peu importe ce qui peut être dit d’autre sur comment ils ont été éduqués, Kise admettra que Teiko s’était assuré qu’ils soient _capables_ de tout affronter, quand ils travaillaient en groupe.

« Attendez, » dit-il, une pensée arrivant tout à coup. « Vous pouvez parler par la pensée au mec à l’intérieur de l’établissement ? »

« Pas d’ici, » dit Gou. « On a que des impressions d’ici. »

« Mais. Vous. Pouvez. Lui. Parler. » Kise a envie de se taper la tête dans le mur.

« Si on était plus près, » autorise Nagisa.

« Alors pourquoi vous l’avez pas mentionné plus tôt ?! » hurle Kise. « On peut coordonner un sauvetage _directement._ Vous avez littéralement un homme à l’intérieur ! On peut faire un plan ! »

« Eh~bien, » dit Nagisa, alors que les autres trouvent tout à coup un autre endroit où regarder. « Oui, mais, si on s’approche trop, on va se faire remarquer, très rapidement. »

« Mais c’est quand même _possible_ de– oh, pour l’amour de– vous êtes inutiles. Je commence à penser que j’aurais dû juste attraper Kasamatsu-senpai et partir. »

Il y a un autre _regard_ entre les trois autres, et Kise en a tellement marre de ça. « Et _ça !_ C’est quoi le problème ? Essayez pas d’avoir l’air innocent _maintenant,_ vous êtes tous _bizarres_ avec Senpai. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c’est parce qu’il est humain ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Gou, mais ensuite elle se tait, l’air penaud.

« Alors _quoi ?_ » exige de savoir Kise.

Surprenamment, c’est Haru qui répond. « C’est parce qu’il ressemble à un Yamazaki. »

Toutes la frustration et l’agacement de Kise s’évapore soudain, comme si on venait de lui renverser un sot de glace sur la tête et maintenant tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c’est le froid. « Que– ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Eh bah, il ressemble _vraiment_ à un Yamazaki, » dit Nagisa, d’un air défensif. « Il a les mêmes sourcils et le menton et le visage, et vraiment, il ressemble beaucoup à Archer, donc tu peux pas nous en vouloir de penser– »

« C’est qui Archer ? » coupe Kise, espérant désespérément qu’il comprend mal quelque chose.

« Yamazaki Kenji, » dit Gou. « La lignée Yamazaki règne sur la branche de Samezuka depuis toujours. Il y a deux frères, pas vrai ? Kenji-san et Seiji-san. »

« Non, il y avait un troisième frère, mais je me souviens pas de son nom, » dit Nagisa. « Il n’a jamais eu de Cérémonie. Je pense qu’il est mort quand ils étaient jeunes ? »

« Oh bordel, » dit Kise, s’écartant. Il sort son téléphone et appelle le numéro de Kasamatsu, son cœur battant trop vite. Alors que le téléphone sonne et sonne, Kise s’étouffe avec sa propre peur.

Enfin, quelqu’un décroche. « Ouais ? »

« Senpai ! » crie Kise, le soulagement si puissant que c’en est presque étourdissant. « Ça va ? »

« Pourquoi ça irait pas ? »

« T’as vu ton cousin ? Tu es où ? »

« Ouais, je suis chez lui. Qu’est-ce qui va pas, Kise ? »

« Sors de là tout de suite, » dit Kise. « Je peux pas tout expliquer maintenant, pars juste. Retrouve-moi à notre hôtel, OK ? Et reste au téléphone, OK ? » Kise ne veut pas risquer que quelque chose arrive à Kasamatsu sans qu’il le sache.

« Sois pas stupide, ce serait bizarre, » dit Kasamatsu, sonnant impatient. « Je serai bientôt là. »

Il raccroche avant que Kise puisse protester. Sans une pensée pour les Projets de Samezuka, Kise se met à courir.

*

Dans le temps qu’il faut pour retourner à l’hôtel, Kise considère la possibilité que Kasamatsu Youji sache que sa famille faisait des expériences sur des enfants et ait laissé couler. Ce n’est pas juste que Kise espère que ce ne soit pas vrai (ce serait facile, considérant son éducation, de partir du principe que tous les adultes sont maléfiques. Mais Youji avait été la toute première personne à traiter Kise comme un humain, et Kise ne pense pas qu’il le supporterait si Youji était un traître après tout). En fin de compte, ça n’a juste pas de sens.

Il y avait trop d’instancesoù Youji avait été surpris par ce qu’il avait appris sur Teiko. Il avait de manière consistante montré son ignorance encore et encore, et personne ne pouvait un _aussi bon_ acteur (et Kise était un expert en la matière).

Donc Youji ne savait pas, mais il savait que _quelque chose_ n’allait pas avec sa famille. Il avait essayé d’empêcher Kasamatsu de venir. S’il pensait que c’était _vraiment_ dangereux, il aurait certainement essayé plus fort.

Ce sont les pensées que Kise rumine, pour combler le temps, pour ne pas devenir malade d’inquiétude. Kasamatsu avait décroché le téléphone, il allait bien, il allait bien et ils _partaient_ de cette maudite ville ; au diable les sirènes en détresse. Ils pouvaient revenir avec des renforts, _beaucoup_ de renfort, quand Kasamatsu serait en sécurité–

« Senpai ! » crie Kise, faisant irruption dans la chambre d’hôtel.

« Putain, qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? » dit Kasamatsu, se tenant dans la chambre.

Kise ferme la porte dernière lui, observant Kasamatsu : confus, légèrement agacé, peut-être un peu inquiet.

Kise _devrait_ se sentir mieux de le voir.

Il devrait.

Ce n’est pas le cas.

« Kise ? Qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Pourquoi tu flippes comme ça ? »

Kise s’approche, assez près pour pourvoir toucher, assez près pour attirer cet homme dans ses bras s’il le voulait, assez près pour l’embrasser, si l’embrasser était quelque chose qu’il voulait faire.

« Je suppose que j’ai juste paniqué, » dit Kise. « Hey, Senpai ? Je peux te dire quelque chose que je t’ai jamais, jamais, _jamais_ dit ? »

Les sourcils de Kasamatsu se froncent encore plus. « Je suppose ? »

« C’est importe, je te promets. J’ai juste jamais voulu te le dire parce que c’est un peu embarrassant.

« Tu vois, quand j’étais plus jeune, j’avais l’habitude de te Copier quand t’étais pas là. »

« Quoi ? » gronde Kasamatsu.

« Tout le temps, en fait, » admet Kise. « Tu peux demander aux autres Miracles, ou à ton père, ils te confirmeront. Je me baladais dans ton corps parce que ça me remontait le moral. Et j’aimais vraiment, vraiment être toi. Laisse-moi te dire que j’ai touuuut appris sur mes préférences sexuelles quand j’étais dans ton corps, quel bon temps ! Je connais certains de tes penchants que même _toi_ tu ne connais pas– »

« Putain de _merde_ , Kise ! » bafouille Kasamatsu, prenant ce qui devrait être une adorable teinte de rouge. « Pourquoi tu me dit ça maintenant, bordel ? »

« Oh, eh bien, tu vois, je pensais que ça t’aiderait à comprendre. »

« Comprendre _quoi ?_ » crie Kasamatsu.

Kise lui donne un coup de poing au visage.

Il ne s’arrête pas là, il se jette en avant et lui donne un autre coup de poing, il lui fait une balayette, jusqu’à ce que Kise soit au dessus de lui, plaquant sa tête par terre avec tellement de furie meurtrière que c’est comme s’il n’avait jamais quitté Teiko. Il le claque au sol encore et encore, sa soif de destruction effaçant presque tous les autres aspects de son être. C’est ça, de vouloir vraiment tuer.

Avec une main, il écrase le cou de Kasamatsu, le maintenant au sol et appliquant juste _assez_ de pression pour que l’autre homme puisse quand même parler.

« Je veux que tu comprennes que je connais le corps de Kasamatsu mieux que le mien, » rugit Kise. « Donc qui t’es, bordel ? »

Le non-Kasamatsu étouffe avec un rire et ne fait qu’esquisser un _rictus._ Puis il brille en jaune et se métamorphose.

Une belle femme aux yeux et aux cheveux jaunes est là à sa place. Un rictus toujours aux lèvres, elle dit : « Voyons, voyons, 626. Est-ce que c’est comme ça qu’on parle sa grande sœur ? »


	4. Chapter 4

Yamazaki Sousuke pense à comment il a l’impression d’avoir perdu le contrôle de sa vie.

Il a vécu en Amérique pendant les dernières années, pendant que son père essayait de gérer toutes les complications là-bas. Et maintenant son père était mort, et il était au Japon, vivant une fois encore entre les murs de Samezuka.

Avec son Oncle Kenji.

Et toutes choses considérées, il ne voulait _vraiment pas_ vivre à nouveau avec son Oncle Kenji.

Et puis il y avait Kasamatsu Yukio. Sousuke ne voulait vraiment pas de son cousin à Iwatobi, mais avec du recul, il ne pouvait même pas dire qu’il était surpris que Kasamatsu soit venu quand même. C’était vraimentcomme Kasamatsu d’essayer de faire ce qui est _juste._ Peu importe si faire ça, ça le mettait dans la pire des situations possibles.

Kasamatsu ne devait pas le savoir. Et maintenant il est là, à Samezuka, tendu, perdu, et en colère. Sousuke s’en veut déjà – il aurait dû essayer plus fort d’empêcher Kasamatsu de venir. Il aurait dû inventer une raison pour laquelle Kasamatsu n’aurait jamais dû venir à Iwatobi qu’il aurait acceptée.

« C’est quoi cet endroit ? » dit Kasamatsu, sa voix accompagnée d’un grondement à peine perceptible. Il a vu la lignée-Sagittaire plus tôt ; il a vu quelques lignées-Capricornes qui se baladaient. Kasamatsu, se souvient Sousuke, avait toujours été un mec assez intelligent. Sousuke est prêt à parier que Kasamatsu a une assez bonne idée de ce qui se passe ici, même s’il n’a pas toutes les infos. (Il sait ce que Kasamatsu doit penser : il doit penser que cet endroit est comme Teiko. Kasamatsu vit avec un Yellow Six, si les journaux ont raison, et ce serait facile de voir Samezuka et de considérer que c’est la même chose).

« Ça ? C’est ton héritage, mon garçon, » dit Kenji.

La mâchoire de Sousuke se crispe alors qu’il garde son visage neutre, sans dire un seul mot. Il réussit quand même à attirer l’attention de Kenji. « Tu devrais retourner à ton unité, Sousuke, laisse-moi parler à Yukio-kun seul à seul. »

« Je devrais rester, » se risque Sousuke, gardant sa voix aussi neutre que possible. « Je pourrais aider à expliquer les choses– »

« Je suis parfaitement capable d’expliquer les choses à mon propre neveu, n’est-ce pas ? » demande Kenji, haussant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr, » dit Sousuke. Il regarde Kasamatsu, qui ne fait que hocher la tête en réponse, un léger mouvement qui serait difficile à remarquer, si Sousuke ne l’avait attendu.

Donc il doit savoir _quelque chose._ Il en sait assez pour être sur ses gardes avec Kenji. C’est mieux que rien – même si Sousuke est prêt à parier que Kasamatsu ne sait pas à quel point il est en danger là tout de suite.

Mais Kenji avait appelé Kasamatsu son ‘neveu’. Sousuke avait été nerveux quand Kenji avait dit, _Mais tu peux m’appeler Archer,_ parce que c’était comme ça que les sous-fifres de Kenji l’appelaient. Ça voulait dire que Kenji ne considérait pas Kasamatsu comme de la famille. Mais s’il reconnaissait leur lien de parenté maintenant, alors Kasamatsu était probablement en sécurité. Pour l’instant.

Donc Sousuke se lève et part. Il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire, de toute façon.

*

En grandissant, le fantôme d’Oncle Youji avait hanté l’enfance Sousuke. Chaque décision que Seiji avait prise pour éduquer son fils avait été pour que Sousuke ‘ne devienne pas comme ce gâchis de Youji’.

Ça avait été une technique d’intimidation assez versatile quand il était plus jeune. « Tu veux pas finir comme ton Oncle Youji, pas vrai ? » était utilisé pour à peu près tout. Et c’était quelque chose qu’il ne voulait définitivement _pas_ devenir _,_ même s’il n’avait jamais vraiment bien compris ce qui faisait de Youji quelqu’un de si décevant.

Parmi les nombreuses accusations que Seiji déclarait être les pêchers de son petit frère : Youji était un pervers, Youji ne respectait pas les traditions ; Youji manquait de discipline ; il était faible ; il avait des intérêts malsains ; il manquait de respect, de motivation. Il ne sera jamais bon à rien.

Toutes choses considérées, ça avait été une grande surprise de rencontrer enfin Kasamatsu Youji, qui avait une femme aimante et un travail stable dans l’armée. Il n’était pas le genre de débauché pervers et inutile que Sousuke avait fini par associer avec cet oncle fantôme.

Il ne comprit que plus tard ce que Youji avait fait pour décevoir sa famille.

Après ça, la seule partie perturbante dans tout ça, c’était le fait que la famille Yamazaki ait laissé Youji tranquille. C’est toujours un mystère pour Sousuke. Il sait ce qui arrive aux échecs. Le fait qu’ils aient laissé Youji vivre _dehors_ , et pire, _avoir une famille,_ était très perturbant.

Sousuke avait toujours pensé intérieurement qu’Oncle Kenji avait peut-être oublié Youji, et le fait que Youji avait des enfants.

Et maintenant Kasamatsu est là, rappelant à Kenji que le mouton noir de la famille est toujours en vie, et oh oui, qu’il a trois agneaux noirs.

Pas son problème. Pas pour l’instant, en tout cas. Il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire pour Kasamatsu maintenant.

Il doit s’occuper d’un tout autre bordel.

*

« Je vous jure, les Initiés sont de pire en pire chaque année, » grogne Mikoshiba Seijuurou.

« Ton petit frère a pas eu sa Cérémonie cette année ? » demande Sousuke avec légèreté.

« C’est ce que je dis, » dit Mikoshiba.

« Nii-san ! » gémit Momotarou, arrivant de derrière pour s’asseoir à leur table, suivi d’un gamin au visage honteux que Sousuke ne reconnaît que vaguement.

« Désolé, Capitaine, » marmonne le gamin.

« Tu dois apprendre comment tirer, Ai. Ça fait un an que _toi_ tu as eu ta Cérémonie, » dit Mikoshiba.

« Tirer vient plus facilement pour certains que pour d’autres, » dit Sousuke.

« Ouais, sauf que quand Ai tire il a tendance à tirer occasionnellement sur son unité, » fait remarquer Mikoshiba. « Il a de la chance qu’on lui ait pas encore donné des balles ou quelqu’un serait mort. »

Sousuke se souvient du gamin maintenant. Les mauvais tirs de Nitori Aichiruu sont devenus assez légendaires. « Peut-être qu’on peut s’entraîner ensemble un de ces quatre, » offre-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » s’illumine Ai. « Ça serait génial, Yamazaki-senpai ! Est-ce qu’on peut commencer ce soir ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Sousuke, souriant à moitié.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi ! » dit Momotarou avec enthousiasme. « Moi aussi j’ai du mal. Tirer, c’est _dur._ »

« Tu veux vraiment rester tard pour t’entraîner avec les nouveaux Initiés ? » dit Mikoshiba, amusé.

Sousuke hausse les épaules. « Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

« Je pense pas que tu sais vraiment ce dans quoi tu te lances ; ils sont surexcités, avec des questions non-stop. Tu te souviens comment c’était après la – oh, je suppose que non. »

Sousuke hausse les épaules une nouvelle fois, mais les plus jeunes le regardent curieusement.

« Tu _as_ eu ta Cérémonie, pas vrai vrai Yamazaki-senpai ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » dit Sousuke.

« Mais c’était pas la même chose pour Sousuke. Il savait déjà tout sur l’Héritage avant la Cérémonie, donc il avait pas de question, » explique Mikoshiba.

« _Vraiment ?_ » s’exclament les deux Initiés, fixant Sousuke avec des yeux écarquillés de choc.

Sousuke ne pense _pas_ que Mikoshiba veut être mesquin, même s’il sait que c’’était un point de conflit, surtout avec les plus âgés, quand ils ont découvert que le père de Sousuke avait déjà expliqué leur héritage à Sousuke quand il était très jeune. Que Sousuke avait _grandi_ avec ce savoir, comme s’il était un lignée-Capricorne, dont les différences physiques rendent impossible le secret.

Il savait que beaucoup de gens pensaient que ça avait été du favoritisme parce qu’il était un Yamazaki. Et sincèrement, ça avait _probablement_ été le cas. Oncle Kenji n’avait _pas_ approuvé la décision de Seiji d’élever son fils en sachant la vérité, et il y aurait peut-être eu des conséquences, si ça n’avait pas été le frère de Kenji qui avait brisé les règles.

« Pourquoi on nous dit _pas_ la vérité plus tôt ? » demande Momotarou. « C’est pas juste que Nii-san ait le droit de savoir avant moi ! »

« _Momo,_ » réprimande Mikoshiba.

« Je dis juste– l’Héritage, c’est _tellement_ cool ! C’est si génial qu’on ait le droit de faire partie de ça ! Je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas savoir depuis le début, » dit Mikoshiba, toujours dans une sorte de protestation/gémissement.

« Ça aurait rendu la Cérémonie moins effrayante, si on avait su la vérité, » offre Ai avec hésitation.

Sousuke hausse un sourcil devant eux deux. « Personne n’est mort pendant votre Cérémonie ? »

Les deux garçons s’affaissent instantanément, honteux. « Nooon, deux personnes sont mortes, » dit Momotarou, l’air misérable.

« C’est pour ça, » dit Mikoshiba. « Pas tout le monde est digne. On ne dit rien à nos enfants avant qu’ils survivent à la Cérémonie et qu’ils prouvent leur valeur. On peut pas risquer de dire à des gens qui vont pas s’en sortir. »

Il ne regarde pas Sousuke quand il explique, et c’est entièrement possible que Mikoshiba ne pense pas du tout à Yamazaki Youji.

_« Tu as rompu la tradition, » avait dit Kenji quand il avait découvert que Seiji avait tout dit à Sousuke._

_« Il devait savoir, » dit Seiji. « Sinon il pourrait grandir comme Youji. Il doit savoir pourquoi c’est important, sinon– »_

_«_ Cet homme _ne fait que prouver pourquoi notre silence est si important. Peux-tu imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Youji avait su la vérité ? »_

_« Mais peut-être qu’il aurait– »_

_« Été moins un raté ? Pas été un gâchis pervers ? Non, Seiji. Youji était une cause perdue. Nous ne pouvons pas nous détourner de la tradition à cause de lui. »_

Mais Kenji avait quand même laissé Sousuke grandir entre les murs de Samezuka. Il l’avait laissé rencontrer les enfants de la lignée-Capricorne, l’avait laissé apprendre avec eux. Ça avait été bien, jusqu’à ce que…

Il secoue la tête, refusant de laisser ses pensées s’égarer trop sur ce chemin.

« Les _lignées-Capricornes_ ont le droit de grandir en sachant la vérité, » fait remarquer Momotarou, boudeur. « J’ai entendu dire qu’ils grandissent ici, et– »

« Les lignées-Capricornes ne sont pas des gens que tu devrais envier, » rebute Mikoshiba. Les deux Initiés le fixent, les yeux écarquillés.

Sousuke s’éclaircit la gorge. « Ils ne grandissent pas en connaissant la vérité, de toute façon. On leur dit rien sur l’Héritage. Ils grandissent juste ici. »

« Chelou, » dit Momotarou. « Qu’est-ce qu’on leur dit, alors ? Ils pensent pas que c’est bizarre de pouvoir respirer sous l’eau ? »

Il y a un autre silence, pendant lequel Mikoshiba et Sousuke essaye de ne pas se regarder. Sousuke se demande comment ça aurait été s’il _avait_ grandi dans l’ignorance, comme tous les autres à la table. S’il avait grandit en pensant être un humain normal jusqu’à la Cérémonie, et que tout change. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux.

« On leur dit rien, » dit Sousuke, d’un ton sec. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils savaient qu’il y avait un chemin alternatif. A l’inverse de Sousuke, les lignées-Capricornes n’avaient jamais l’occasion d’aller dehors et de découvrir comment étaient les autres enfants.

« Hey, hey, en parlant des lignées-Capricornes, vous avez entendu parler du nouveau ? » éclate Momotarou, transformant abruptement l’atmosphère de la table (sans qu’il s’en rende compte lui-même, approchant un sujet encore plus dangereux). « Il est là-bas– »

« Momo-kun, ne montre pas du doigt ! » Ai baisse le bras de son ami.

Les yeux de Sousuke se pose sur la table que Momotarou a pointé du doigt, et il voit brièvement le très malheureux Makoto, qui est assis à côté d’un Kisumi qui parle sans se rendre compte de rien.

« J’ai entendu dire qu’il s’est _enfui,_ » dit Momo d’un air conspirateur, comme s’il révélait quelque chose de nouveau. « Vous pouvez imaginer ça ? »

« _Non_ , » s’exclame Ai dans un souffle, les yeux écarquillés. « Pourquoi quelqu’un voudrait s’enfuir ? »

Mikoshiba et Sousuke échangent brièvement un regard avant de se détourner rapidement, ne voulant pas admettre qu’ils ont partagé un moment mutuel d’empathie. _Ils sont jeunes. Ils apprendront bien assez vite pourquoi quelqu’un pourrait vouloir s’enfuir._

Ce serait une trop grande trahison que d’admettre cette pensée.

*

Ça ne le dérange pas vraiment de travailler avec les nouveaux Initiés après l’entraînement ; il n’a jamais eu de jeunes frères et sœurs, et être présent pour sa famille était une partie important des valeurs de l’Héritage.

S’il a d’autres raisons pour être près de la plage, eh bien. Ça ne regarde que lui.

« Ai, tu dois garder les yeux ouverts quand tu vises, » rappelle Sousuke avec douceur.

« Je sais, » gémit Ai. « Mais ça fait si peur. »

Sousuke réprime un soupire. Il sait que son père aurait dit : _La peur est une faiblesse._ C’était pratiquement le credo de la famille Yamazaki. « Ce sera moins effrayant avec de l’entraînement. Et de toute façon, t’es bien plus robuste maintenant qu’avant – ton corps peut supporter bien plus de douleur et de dommage. C’est l’un des avantages d’être un lignée-Sagittaire. »

Dire ça, apparemment, n’a pas du tout été rassurant, vu qu’Ai écarquille les yeux et déglutit.

Seiji n’avait pas pensé que ‘le petit Nitori’ s’en serait sorti. Il avait aussi des doutes pour Momotarou, qui avait des intérêts enfantins comme les lucanes. Sousuke est content que son père ait eu tort à propos de ces deux-là (et peut-être que c’est une autre raison pour laquelle il est ici, tard dans la soirée, à essayer de les aider à réussir). « OK, c’est assez pour vous deux. Ça sert à rien de s’entraîner trop. »

« Oooh, je pourrais continuer ! J’ai tellement d’énergie là maintenant ! » dit Momotarou.

C’est une partie de l’expérience post-Cérémonie dont il se souvient _plutôt_ bien : comment il s’est sentit soudainement plus fort, plus rapide, plus agile. Il s’est senti invincible. Sousuke se souvient d’avoir pensé que rien ne pourrait plus jamais le blesser.

Un pincement de douleur se réveille dans son épaule, se moquant du souvenir. Son épaule restait un rappel douloureux de tout ce qui est allé de travers en Amérique. Mais c’était peut-être psychosomatique. Le docteur avait dit que ça arrivait parfois.

« C’est quand même important de se reposer. Retournez à vos bunkers, tous les deux. »

Les deux garçons grognent mais rentrent. Ils ne le réalisent pas encore, mais ils n’ont eu le droit de rester dehors si tard que parce que Sousuke était avec eux. Ou peut-être qu’ils le savaient, mais qu’ils n’ont pas complètement réalisé à quel point ils ne sont plus libres. Sousuke sait que les deux Initiés sont toujours ravis par le changement qui s’est produit dans leurs corps ; il sait qu’ils sont en train d’apprendre une partie des histoires et traditions et que c’est incroyablement excitant de faire partie de tout ça, c’est comme entrer dans un monde fantastique où tout à coup l’impossible est possible.

Ils ne comprennent pas encore tout ce qu’ils perdent.

Peut-être qu’ils ne le réaliseront pas. C’est le cas pour beaucoup de gens. Et certains le réalisent, mais ça ne les gêne pas.

« T’es dans la lune, Sousuke ? »

Si son cœur réagit par une accélération à l’entente de cette voix, Sousuke est au moins positif que personne ne pourra jamais le dire rien qu’en voyant son visage. Il se dit que c’est juste l’anxiété générale qui pourrait venir parce qu’il fait quelque chose tout en sachant que c’est contre les règles.

« Tu devrais pas être ici, Rin. »

« Techniquement, c’est ici que je _devrais_ être, » dit Rin, et Sousuke ne fait qu’afficher un air renfrogné.

Rin s’appuie sur un rocher, caché dans l’ombre. Personne ne le verrait là, si quelqu’un jetait un coup d’œil par ici. Et il a l’air remarquablement insouciant du danger potentiel, donc ce serait inutile d’essayer de lui faire remarquer.

« Rin, » commence Sousuke, mécontent.

« C’est vrai que Makoto est là ? » coupe Rin.

L’air renfrogné de Sousuke empire. Parce qu’évidement c’est à propos du lignée-Capricorne fugueur. Au moins, pense Sousuke, c’est pas _Haru_. « Tu peux pas le sentir ? » demande-t-il avec légèreté. « T’as formé un Relais avec Makoto. »

Les yeux de Rin se fixent dans les siens, silencieux et insistants. Sousuke cède et dit : « Ouais, il est là. Il est pas en danger, » dit-il, voyant Rin ouvrir la bouche et anticipant la prochaine série de questions. « Tu sais pourquoi Oncle Kenji les voulait lui et les autres. »

« Ah, ouais. Je sais. » Rin passe une main dans ses cheveux. « C’est pour ça que je voulais qu’ils viennent ici. »

« C’est _toi_ qui les a amenés ici ? » Sa surprise s’échappe avant qu’il puisse se retenir, mais après un moment, il réalise que c’est ce qui est le plus logique. Il se demandait pourquoi la lignée-Capricorne fugueur se serait autant approché des eaux d’Iwatobi, après avoir passé tellement d’années à éviter d’être capturé. « Évidemment que tu les as amenés. Ils doivent beaucoup t’aimer. » Iln’avait pas l’air jaloux en disant ça, pas vrai ?

Rin éclate de rire – un son rapide qu’il réprime immédiatement. Rin doit avoir l’habitude de rester silencieux. « Tu te fous de moi ? Ils seraient pas venus si c’était _moi_ qui leur avais demandé. »

Il dit ça comme s’il voulait que Sousuke pose des question. Et Sousuke est curieux, il ne vas pas nier ça, mais il sait qu’il ne doit pas se laisser emporter par le rythme de Rin. « Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu joues avec le feu, Rin. »

« Sousuke– » Rin avance d’un pas.

Sousuke recule d’un pas. Si Rin continue de le suivre, il ne sera plus dans l’ombre ; on pourra le voir. « Tu devrais rien me dire. Je vais pas te couvrir. »

« Non ? » Rin penche la tête sur le côté.

« C’est mon oncle, » éclate Sousuke, une colère inattendue prenant le dessus. « Il est la dernière famille qu’il me reste, et ce que tu fais – peu importe ce que c’est – j’ai pas besoin de le savoir parce que je ne suis pas de ton côté. »

Il regrette ces mots presque immédiatement après les avoir dits. Mais il sait aussi que c’est quelque chose qu’il _devait_ dire, à un moment ou à un autre. Ils ne peuvent pas continuer comme ça.

« Tu as dit un jour que tu serais toujours mon ami, » dit Rin silencieusement. Le souvenir revient et étouffe presque Sousuke par l’intensité de la douleur que ça réveille. Sousuke ne peut pas regarder Rin maintenant, il reste dos à l’océan et garde ses yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Samezuka.

« Tu as dit que tu serais toujours mon ami quoi qu’il arrive, » continue Rin, sa voix chargée de quelque chose qui pourrait être du chagrin, et qui pourrait être de la langueur, mais dans tous les cas c’est hors de portée de Sousuke. « Est-ce que c’était un mensonge ? »

Sousuke déglutit. Il ne peut toujours pas regarder Rin. Il pensait qu’il allait mourir, le jour où son père lui avait dit qu’ils transféraient Rin dans la branche australienne. L’idée de ne jamais revoir Rin sonnait trop comme la fin de tout ce qui était bien pour lui, tellement que la vie ne semblait plus avoir d’importance.

« C’était il y a longtemps. »

Rin s’élance à ce moment-là – rapide et soudain et complètement visible dans le champ de vision de Sousuke. Il attrape le col de Sousuke avant que Sousuke puisse lui hurler dessus pour être inconscient et il _tire._ Déséquilibré et complètement sous le contrôle de Rin, Sousuke se retrouve attiré dans les ombres.

Le dos pressé contre le rocher, Rin enroule un bras autour du cou de Sousuke et un autre autour de sa taille, l’attirant si près qu’il ne reste pas un seul centimètre qui les sépare. Rin embrasse Sousuke comme s’il l’attaquait, frénétique, plein de force et exigeant. Le baiser de Rin est comme le courant d’une rivière et la seule chose que Sousuke puisse faire, c’est céder.

Il ne devrait pas, il _sait_ qu’il ne devrait pas, mais il ne réfléchit pas du tout quand il se presse contre Rin, touchant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée et s’agrippant, embrassant avec le désespoir d’un homme au bord de l’apocalypse.

« Dis-le moi en face, » gronde Rin, haletant alors qu’il brise le baiser pour agripper le col de Sousuke. « Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu t’en fous. »

« Rin, Rin, » Sousuke se penche, enfouissant son visage dans l’épaule de Rin, se tenant à lui comme s’il était sa bouée de sauvetage. « T’es en train de me détruire. »

« Certaines choses ont besoin d’être détruites, » dit Rin, sa voix rien qu’une promesse dans l’obscurité.

Sousuke le serre plus fort avant de le relâcher rapidement et de s’écarter, convaincu que s’il reste comme ça une seconde de plus il ne sera plus capable de lâcher prise. « Ne reviens pas ici, Rin. Ou quelqu’un te verra. »

Il se tourne et commence à marcher, se forçant à ne pas regarder en arrière.

« C’est pas vrai, tu sais, » entendit-il dire Rin silencieusement. « Il est pas la seule famille qu’il te reste. »

Sousuke ne s’arrête pas.

*

Il n’attend personne dans sa chambre quand il s’y glisse tard dans la nuit, et il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que c’est Makoto, et pas un sbire de Kenji. Toutes choses considérées, Makoto est probablement la dernière personne dans cet établissement qui dirait à Archer que son neveu est rentré après le couvre-feu.

« Je suis désolé pour ton père, Sousuke-kun. »

Le truc étrange, c’est que Sousuke pense vraiment que Makoto est sincère. L’autre homme _est_ probablement désolé – il a l’air triste pour Sousuke.

_Il est pas la seule famille qu’il te reste._

Sousuke ferme les yeux, et souhaite pouvoir savoir quoi faire.

*

Le truc, c’était qu’il n’avait jamais pensé revoir Rin.

Après que son père ait transféré Rin dans la branche australienne sans aucune explication, Sousuke n’avait pensé à rien d’autre qu’au jour où il pourrait revoir Rin. Ça avait pris des années, mais il avait fini par réaliser que ce jour n’arriverait jamais, et que c’était peut-être pour le mieux.

Donc il était rentré au Japon, et Rin était là, ce fut un choc pour beaucoup de raisons.

« Comment ça se fait que tu sois là ? » exigea de savoir Sousuke, après la surprise initiale. « Est-ce qu’ils t’ont retransféré… ? »

Mais même au moment où il posait cette question, il savait que Rin était venu le voir quand il était seul pour une raison, il savait que Rin n’était pas de retour à Samezuka.

« Haru m’a libéré – lui et les autres. On a formé un Relais et je suis sorti. »

Les poings de Sousuke se serrèrent automatiquement à la mention de Haruka. « Ce connard, » jura-t-il avec force. « Il a aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire pour _toi_. Il n’aurait jamais dû risquer ta vie comme ça. Rin, tu dois revenir. Dis que c’est la faute de Haru, ils ne te– »

Il se coupa, et Rin sourit de son grand sourire de dents de requin bien à lui – comme s’il était amusé, mais aussi comme s’il pourrait bien mordre Sousuke. « Ils ne feront pas de mal à Haru, mais ils n’hésiteront pas à me tuer, tu veux dire ? »

C’était seulement là que Sousuke se laissa enfin penser à toutes les implications. Rin était _là_ , à Iwatobi. Il savait qu’Archer voulait Haruka et les autres fugueurs pour une raison. Il y avait probablement beaucoup de choses que Rin savait maintenant.

« T’es avec eux, » dit Sousuke d’un ton plat. « Les rebelles. »

Il ne voulait pas vraiment connaître la réponse de Rin, donc c’était une bonne chose que Rin ne confirme pas. Rin dit juste : « Samezuka a toujours fait comme s’il y avait que deux options – l’Héritage des étoiles ou lemonde extérieur terne et cruel.

« Mais c’est pas la seule option, pas vrai ? Tout le monde est pas content d’être né un soldat des étoiles, pas vrai ? »

« Arrête Rin. »

« Arrête quoi ? De dire ce qu’on sait tous les deux ? Ils parlent tellement d’à quel point on est supérieurs, d’à quel point on a été conçus par les cieux, et pas par la folie de l’Homme, mais au final, l’Héritage est tout aussi corrompu que ces scientifiques humains pervertis de Teiko. »

« Parle pas comme si t’étais l’un d’entre eux. Rin, tu sais pas– »

« Je sais que mon père était l’un d’entre eux. »

Sousuke se tait.

« Il était avec eux, pas vrai ? » Et Sousuke veut désespérément que Rin ne continue pas sur cette route, mais les yeux de Rin sont fixés sur les siens, le clouant au sol, et Sousuke ne peut quoi qu’il arrive pas l’empêcher de continuer. « Je sais que mon père était l’Aîné des Capricornes, pas vrai ? »

« Rin– »

« Ça n’aurait jamais dû être ton père. Et c’est logique, pas vrai ? Vu que ton père n’est même pas un lignée-Capricorne. Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis jamais posé la question quand j’étais plus jeune. Mais mon père s’est rebellé, et il est mort à cause de ça. Archer l’a tué. »

« Rin, j’ai– »

« Tu vas devoir choisir de quel côté tu es, Sousuke. »

« Il est ma famille. »

« Moi aussi. »

*

Et il aurait dû laisser Rin dès qu’il eut la confirmation qu’il était l’un des rebelles.

Mais il continua de revenir vers la mer, comme une mauvaise addiction. Il se dit que c’était juste parce que Rin était son ami, autrefois son meilleur ami, et que ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait juste abandonner, peu importe qui Rin était devenu. Il se dit qu’il était un Yamazaki, et que les Yamazakis étaient loyaux, c’était dans leur sang. Une fois qu’un Yamazaki donnait sa loyauté à quelqu’un, il ne pouvait pas juste abandonner ça.

Il se dit que ça ne faisait de mal à personne.

*

« Tu sais ce que j’ai jamais compris. Pourquoi on m’a envoyé en Australie. »

Sousuke se raidit, parce que c’était un sujet qu’ils n’avaient jusqu’ici jamais abordé. Pourquoi Rin avait été envoyé en Australie.

« Je veux dire, à ce moment-là ton père a dit beaucoup de choses différentes. ‘Tu seras mieux en Australie, l’entraînement te rendra plus fort.’ Et je voulais vraiment devenir plus fort, tu sais ? Mais il a aussi pris beaucoup de temps pour s’assurer que je comprenne que j’étais pas assez bien pour être ton ami. Que les lignées-Sagittaires et les lignées-Capricornes ne pouvaient pas être amis, et j’ai cru ça pendant longtemps, mais ça n’a pas vraiment de sens, maintenant que j’y pense. C’est pas comme si c’était interdit de fréquenter des gens d’autres lignées, pire, l’inter-mariage entre lignées est presque exigé, alors pourquoi ça le gênait tellement qu’on soit amis ? »

Sousuke _aurait dû_ hausser les épaules. Il aurait dû atténuer les faits et plaider l’ignorance. Mais tout ça aurait été injuste envers Rin. Donc il dit avec légèreté : « C’était probablement à cause de mon Oncle Youji. »

« Le Yamazaki Perdu ? » dit Rin, l’air surpris. « C’est à cause de lui que ton père a commencé à t’amener à Samezuka au départ, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit Sousuke, extrêmement réticent. « Papa voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ s’assurer que je ressemble en rien à Youji. Il pensait qu’en m’élevant avec la vérité sur l’Héritage, je serais… pas comme Youji. »

« Ouais, OK. Et qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait qu’on est amis ? »

Sousuke toussa et évita le regard de Rin quand il essaya de dire avec une indifférence extrême : « Eh bah, je suppose que mon père s’inquiétait que je sois gay. »

Le rire de Rin était court et dur, faisant ciller Sousuke à son entente. « C’était pour ça ? Hm. C’est pas comme s’il devait s’inquiéter pour _toi_ , je suppose. » Son rire s’évanouit quand il vit le visage de Sousuke. Rin pencha simplement la tête, tout à coup silencieux. « Il avait de quoi s’inquiéter ? »

C’était un moment-clé de décision, même si Sousuke n’y avait pas vraiment pensé sur le coup. Le fait qu’il ne répondit pas était la seule réponse qu’il avait besoin de donner. Et quand Rin se pencha vers lui, ce ne fut pas une surprise. Sousuke pensa que sa vie entière l’avait très certainement mené à ce moment.

Sousuke passa beaucoup de temps à se sentir tiraillé après. Son père avait essayé si fort d’empêcher ça d’arriver, mais maintenant son père était mort. Et peut-être qu’il y avait des choses inévitables, écrites dans les étoiles.

Rin était juste l’une de ces choses inévitables.

*

Sousuke reste réveillé dans son lit, écoutant la respiration difficile du sommeil mouvementé de Makoto.

Makoto est là, ce qui signifie que Haruka et les autres ne sont sûrement pas loin. Rin n’est pas loin, ce qui signifie que les rebelles ne sont pas loin. Même Kasamatsu – même le fait que le fils de Yamazaki Youji soit là, en même temps, donne l’impression que quelque chose comme le destin est à l’œuvre. Sousuke a l’impression d’être à l’aube d’un cataclysme, comme une météorite qui s’écrase sur la terre, et qu’il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire à part rester là à regarder.

*

Kasamatsu ne voulait pas que Sousuke parte. Il ne voulait vraiment pas venir ici de base mais Kenji avait une manière de parler qui donait vraiment l’impression qu’il n’avait pas le choix. Kenji voulait que Kasamatsu vienne avec lui, et il parlait comme un homme qui avec un pistolet dans la main, même s’il n’était pas du tout armé (pour autant que Kasamatsu le sache).

Kasamatsu n’est pas un idiot. Il se souvient de qui est _Archer_ , et même si ça n’avait pas été le cas, un pied à l’intérieur de Samezuka et il avait su. Ça ressemblait à ce qu’il avait toujours imaginé être Teiko. Des hommes armés et quelques enfants terrifiés.

Maintenant il est seul avec un homme qui devrait être de la famille, mais qui ne l’est pas. Youji n’avait pas peur de beaucoup de choses mais Kasamatsu avait toujours eu l’impression que Youji était terrifié par son frère aîné.

Maintenant, Kasamatsu doit vraiment se demander à quel point son père savait.

« Vous êtes comme Teiko, » dit-il sans détour, parce qu’il ne voit pas l’intérêt de tourner autour du pot.

« Nous ne sommes en _rien_ comme ces gens, » dit Kenji, et ses lèvres recourbées font croire à Kasamatsu qu’il est sincère. « Teiko créait des bêtes de foire, nous faisons partie d’un héritage aussi vieux que l’humanité. Nous sommes nés supérieurs, pas fabriqués dans un labo comme une sorte d’expérience. A l’inverse de cette monstruosité que ton père a recueillie, nous sommes toujours humains. Nés _meilleurs_ , supérieurs en tout point, mais toujours humains. »

La rhétorique n’a pas vraiment l’air différente de celle de Teiko. Ça a l’air particulièrement bizarre puisque les hommes-sirènes de tout à l’heure _avait_ vraiment l’air de penser avoir été créés dans un labo. Mais Kasamatsu a d’autres questions qui lui brûlent les lèvres pour l’instant. La gorge de Kasamatsu est douloureusement sèche, et il se mouille les lèvres. Il est terrifié de la réponse, mais il doit quand même demander : « Est-ce que mon père sait tout ça ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Kenji, sonnant toujours dégoûté. Kasamatsu se sent presque étourdi de soulagement. « Youji était un raté dès le début. Il n’avait aucune loyauté, aucun sens de fierté familiale. Nous n’aurions pas pu confier notre histoire à Youji. »

Kasamatsu n’a jamais été doué pour cacher sa colère. Il n’avait jamais été très doué pour n’importe quel subterfuge, ce qui le rend très mal préparé pour rester assis ici et écouter cet homme insulter son père. C’était déjà assez dur de l’entendre appeler Kise une _monstruosité_ – mais si Kenji continue d’insulter sa famille il ne va pas réussir à se contenir.

« Tu es loyal envers ton père, pas vrai ? » dit Kenji, remarquant malgré les meilleurs efforts de Kasamatsu pour rester calme.

« C’est mon _père,_ » gronde Kasamatsu.

« Ça veut dire que tu es un Yamazaki après tout. Les Yamazakis sont férocement loyaux. C’est tout à ton honneur de l’honorer, malgré ses nombreux échecs. Les enfants _devraient_ honorer leurs parents, peu importe à quel point ils en sont indignes.

« C’est pour ça que je t’ai amené ici. Ce que tu as dit à Sousuke-kun – il est clair que tu as un certain sens des valeurs familiales. Plus que ce dont je me serais attendu de la part du fils de Youji. »

_Contrôle-toi._ C’est important qu’il ne perde pas son calme dans cette situation. « Pourquoi ? Écoutez, peu importe – peu importe ce que _tout ça_ est, vous n’aviez pas besoin de m’amener ici. J’aurais rien su de cet endroit si vous m’aviez pas amené ici, alors pourquoi le faire ? »

Kenji s’appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, regardant Kasamatsu avec un regard pensif. C’est incroyablement déstabilisant à quel point il ressemble à Youji. Sauf pour le fait qu’il a clairement plusieurs années de plus, avec des cheveux grisonnant et un nez légèrement tordu, ils auraient pu passer pour des jumeaux.

« Tu me croirais si je te disais que j’aime mes frères ? »

« Non, » répond Kasamatsu.

Surprenamment, Kenji sourit. « Tu es un gosse honnête, pas vrai ? Mentir, ce n’est pas ton premier instinct. Tu n’es pas du tout ce que j’aurais attendu d’un des enfants de Youji. Cet homme ne savait pas comment dire la vérité. Il mentait à propos de ce qu’il avait mangé au petit-déjeuner rien que pour s’amuser. On ne pouvait rien croire de ce qu’il disait. Mais tu as l’air de n’avoir jamais menti de ta vie. »

_La vérité, c’est toujours mieux au long terme, Yukio. Si tu peux mentir aux autres, alors tu peux te mentir à toi-même. Et il n’y a aucun chemin vers la misère plus facile que de se mentir à soi-même._

« Je n’ai jamais vraiment vu l’intérêt de mentir, » dit Kasamatsu d’un ton plat, sa voix enrouée alors qu’il lutte avec ce souvenir inattendu. Il ne pourrait pas nier cette accusation même s’il le voulait : mentir venait _en effet_ facilement pour son père. Tout ce que Kasamatsu savait de l’honnêteté il l’avait appris de sa mère.

« J’aime _vraiment_ mes petits frères, même Youji. Sinon tu ne serais pas assis ici, Yukio-kun, de plus d’une manière. Tu ne devrais même pas exister. »

Kenji a l’air de s’amuser. Pour tout le monde, il pourrait être un prof d’histoire, parlant à l’un de ses étudiants pendant des heures de permanence. « Ton père, même s’il ne le sait pas, est né avec un héritage long et glorieux. S’il en avait été digne, il aurait participé à une cérémonie sacrée, et il aurait été initié à la vérité, mais il a tourné le dos à sa famille avant que ce soit même une possibilité. »

_Bordel de merde, c’est une secte,_ pense Kasamatsu, horrifié. C’est un bordel qui ressemble assez extrêmement à une secte qu’il a devant lui et c’est franchement terrifiant.

« Les ratés sont d’ordinaire gardés ici. S’ils ne meurent pas, ils deviennent fous, et nous les enfermons pour leur propre sécurité. C’est là où _j’aurais dû_ mettre Youji. Dans l’asile avec le reste de ceux qui ont fait honte à leur famille. Mais je ne l’ai pas fait, parce que je l’aimais toujours. »

Le plus étrange c’est qu’il le croit probablement. Il pense probablement que c’est une des manières d’aimer quelqu’un.

« Mais ensuite il a épousé _cette femme_ et a entaché la lignée. »

Kasamatsu relève sèchement la tête, ses poings serrés le long de son corps. « Ma mère n’était pas une tâche ! »

Kenji le regarde comme un empereur regarderait un insecte. « Elle en était une. Elle était de sang inférieur, de classe inférieure sous tous les angles. C’était une mère vulgaire et anormale qui a déçu ses fils, et c’est une bonne chose qu’elle soit morte, sinon– »

Kasamatsu se jette par dessus la table. Immédiatement, Kenji s’avance, projetant Kasamatsu au sol et le maintenant face contre terre d’une main sur son cou.

« Ma mère était un _million de fois_ mieux que vous, » hurle Kasamatsu, se débattant futilement contre la poigne qui le retient. Le désire de frapper cet homme est si fort qu’il éclipse tout instinct de survie. « Ne parle plus jamais d’elle, espèce de monstre. »

Kenji claque la tête de Kasamatsu, assez fort pour que le monde disparaisse pendant une milliseconde, puis il a du mal à se concentrer.

« Je pense que tu as beaucoup de potentiel, Yukio-kun, » dit Kenji d’un ton léger, pas perturbé le moins du monde par l’emportement de Kasamatsu. « Tu es loyal envers tes parents, et ce n’est pas ta faute si tu as donné ta loyauté aux mauvaises personnes. Mais la famille, c’est quelque chose qui dépasse le sang, tu comprends ? La famille, c’est tout. Je t’ai amené ici parce que je pense que tu peux comprendre ça. Mais, crois-moi, j’ai appris de mes erreurs. Si ta famille est indigne, alors tu dois couper les pertes, comme un jardinier couperait la branche malade d’un rosier pour que les autres puissent devenir fortes. C’est ce que ça signifie, la famille. »

Ce n’est pas une famille, a envie de hurler Kasamatsu. Mais la poigne sur sa nuque fait que tout ce qui sort de sa bouche, c’est un son étouffé horrible.

Kenji le soulève. « Tu es toujours en train d’apprendre. Mais si tu n’apprends pas rapidement, alors tu n’es clairement pas assez fort pour être dans cette famille. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Ouais, » crache Kasamatsu, « je comprends. » Si Kasamatsu ne commence pas à rentrer dans le rang de cette fête de fous bientôt, Kenji va ‘couper la branche malade.’ La seule chose qui empêche Kasamatsu de dire à ce mec d’aller se faire foutre ici et maintenant c’est ses petits frères. Si cet homme commence à tuer des neveux, qu’est-ce qu’il l’empêchera de faire du mal à Mizuki et Ren ?

« Bien. Je vais te laisser y penser cette nuit, Yukio-kun. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur ton héritage demain matin, alors on pourra parler comme des gens civilisés. Mais si tu es plus comme Youji que je ne le pensais, eh bien. Il n’y a pas d’intérêt à essayer de te raisonner. »

*

Kasamatsu reste assis seul dans une chambre bien rangée qui ne peut pas s’ouvrir de l’intérieur, il a déjà essayé. Elle a l’air plutôt normale, toutes choses considérées. Sauf pour l’absence de posters de basket et de groupes de musique, de livres et d’objets personnels, il n’y a pas grand-chose qui la différencie de sa chambre universitaire.

Kenji lui a amené un dîner et des vêtements propres et lui a assuré que ce n’est pas une prison. Mais il a aussi pris son portable et l’a mis dans une pièce verrouillée, donc. Cet homme a clairement passé beaucoup de temps à se mentir à lui-même.

Ça ne l’a pas encore complètement percuté qu’il est en danger. C’est peut-être parce qu’il n’a pas totalement l’impression _d’être_ en danger. Kise est là dehors, et c’est impossible que Kenji sache ça. Et ouais, Kise ne sait pas que Kasamatsu est en danger, mais il va venir à Samezuka quoi qu’il arrive. Tout ce que Kasamatsu a à faire c’est trouver l’homme-sirène disparu et s’assurer qu’ils soient ensembles quand les secours arrivent.

Il sait qu’il devrait probablement dormir. Quand les secours arrivent, il devrait être reposé. Mais il est trop perdu et en colère pour dormir.

Il est certain que si Youji avait _su_ l’étendu de la folie de sa famille, il aurait fait un meilleur travail pour expliquer à Kasamatsu pourquoi il devrait rester loin d’eux. Mais en même temps, c’était évident que son père savait _quelque chose_ , et il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression que ces révélations signifient qu’il ne connaît pas vraiment son père, et cette pensée le perturbe profondément.

Il soupire et s’allonge sur le lit sachant qu’il ne va pas dormir mais il suppose qu’il devrait quand même essayer.

Penser à son père ne le fait que ruminer encore et encore. Il pourrait passer des heures à trop réfléchir à tout ce que Youji a fait et dit dans sa vie, et il ne serait toujours pas plus proche de comprendre son père.

Donc à la place il pense à sa mère.

*

« Oh, Yukio. Pourquoi tu as cassé la fenêtre de Nakajima. »

« Parce qu’il les a noyés ! » hurla Kasamatsu. « Il a jeté les chatons comme si c’était des déchets ! Et– » il avait commencé à sangloté à ce moment-là. « Et je pouvais pas les sauver, donc je _devais_ – il devait être puni ! »

Hinami ne le prit pas dans ses bras, comme d’autres auraient pu le faire quand leurs fils de huit ans étaient clairement malheureux. Au lieu de ça, elle s’agenouilla pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui leva le menton pour qu’il croise son regard.

« Tu as essayé de sauver les chatons ? »

Kasamatsu hocha la tête. Il avait sauté dans la rivière et il avait cherchait le sac mais quand il l’avait trouvé–

« Ils étaient morts, » reniffla-t-il, frottant ses yeux pour arrêter de pleurer.

« C’était dangereux de faire ça, » dit Hinami, comprenant grâce à ses vêtements mouillés ce qu’il a dû avoir fait.

« Je le _déteste !_ C’est quelqu’un de mauvais ! Pourquoi il peut vivre alors que les chatons le peuvent pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fait, les chatons ? »

« Yukio, écoute moi. _Oui,_ il avait tord. Mais tu n’aurais pas dû lancer des pierres sur sa fenêtre. Non, écoute, il y a beaucoup de mauvaises personnes dans ce monde. Il y a beaucoup de choses horribles, et quand tu grandiras tu rencontreras de plus en plus de gens qui font des choses horribles juste parce qu’ils le peuvent. »

« Alors– c’est quoi le but de tout ça ?! » cria Kasamatsu, tout à coup frappé par la pensée que le monde puisse être rempli de gens horribles qui tuaient des chatons et s’en tiraient comme ça.

« Le but, c’est de jamais arrêter de le prendre à cœur, » dit Hinami. « Le but, c’est de jamais oublier que même s’il y a des mauvaises personnes dans ce monde, il y aura toujours des gens qui se lèveront et qui se dévoueront à combattre le mal. »

« Comme toi et papa ? »

« Comme moi et ton père, mais aussi comme nos voisins, qui font des dons à la charité toutes les semaines, ou Oka-san qui tricote des couvertures pour les SDF. Tu n’as pas vraiment besoin de combattre le mal, juste de faire le bien.

« Écoute Yukio, parce que c’est ce dont tu dois te souvenir quoi qu’il arrive : il y a beaucoup de mauvaises choses dans le monde, mais ne laisse jamais ça changer qui _tu es_. Tu fais ce qui est juste, tu te bats pour ceux qui ont moins de chance que toi, et si tu dois être violent, sois violent pour te défendre et défendre les autres.

« Mais pas pour la vengeance. Ne perds pas ton temps avec la haine. Ne laisse jamais les mauvaises personnes te faire oublier le bien, d’accord ? »

Kasamatsu hocha la tête, même s’il n’avait pas complètement compris, il savait qu’il _voulait_ comprendre. Il voulait être le genre de personne dont sa mère parlait.

*

La porte s’ouvre avec un grincement et quelqu’un se glisse dans la pièce. « Senpai ? Tu es là ? »

« Kise ? » Kasamatsu se précipite hors du lit, mais s’arrête en voyant l’autre homme.

« Oh génial, tu vas bien ! Vite, on a pas beaucoup de temps– »

« T’es qui ? » demande Kasamatsu. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il est arrivé ici, Kasamatsu commence à ressentir une véritable peur. « T’es pas Kise. »

« Putain de _merde._ » Le pas-Kise jette ses mains en l’air et fait claquer la porte derrière lui, les enfermant tous les deux à l’intérieur. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit de l’autre côté de Kasamatsu. « Je sais que je suis pas une Réussite, mais ça devient un peu humiliant. Comment _toi_ t’as su ? Et je te jure, si tu me parles de masturbation, je vais te foutre mon poing à la figure. »

Eh bah, c’était certainement une phrase bizarre, ça. Quelqu’un avait _clairement_ frappé le pas-Kise. Il y avait un bleu gigantesque sur sa joue droite, et sa lèvre était coupée.

« Je peux juste le voir, » dit Kasamatsu. Il a l’habitude de voir Kise portant le visage de quelqu’un d’autre. C’est incroyablement perturbant de voir un étranger porter le visage de Kise. « Peu importe dans quelle Copie il est, je sais toujours quand c’est Kise. »

« Vraiment ? » Le pas-Kise se redresse du lit, observant Kasamatsu avec une curiosité ravivée. « _Ça,_ c’est fascinant. T’es pas Immunisé, pas vrai ? » Il ricane alors, ce qui est _très_ bizarre, parce que ce n’est pas du tout le rire de Kise. Il n’utilise pas les tiques de langage de Kise non plus, et c’est très irréel. « _Ça_ ce serait presque _trop beau_ pour être vrai. Trouver un humain immunisé, ça fait bander Archer. Mais t’as pas besoin de répondre, je sais que t’en es pas un. Je t’ai Copié plus tôt, et 626 a dit qu’il t’avait Copié aussi – des milliers de fois, ‘yerk’ au fait – donc c’est probablement juste parce que t’es un métis. »

« Mes parents sont tous les deux japonais, » dit Kasamatsu, perdu. C’est difficile de suivre tous les sauts que fait le pas-Kise, il dit trop choses perturbantes et Kasamatsu peut seulement se fixer sur la chose perturbante la plus récente.

« T’es mi-humain, mi-Héritage, » corrige le pas-Kise. « Quoi que, si ton père a jamais été Initié, je suppose que ça doit pas compter ? Il est probablement pas si différent des humains normaux. Et de toute façon, c’est probablement à cause de ta maman humaine. Archer a dit qu’il y avait parfois des humains résistants, grâce aux siècles d’évolution. Les humains se sont adaptés à la présence de l’Héritage, même sans savoir qu’ils existent. Des trucs chiants, vraiment, même si Archer en est dingue. »

Malgré l’étrangeté de la situation, Kasamatsu la trouve _en effet_ fascinante. Si des humains avec des super-pouvoirs ont existé pour aussi longtemps que Kenji le dit, alors c’est logique qu’un gène résistant se formerait aussi. Ça clarifie comment Teiko a été capable de faire certaines des choses qu’ils ont faites.

« Mais la véritable immunité, c’est probablement un mythe, » continue le pas-Kise pensivement, comme si Kasamatsu participait à cette conversation. « Ça fait une éternité que je cherche parce qu’Archer est juste _bloqué_ sur cette idée, mais j’arrive pas à croire que ça existe, pas toi ? »

« Eh bien. » Kasamatsu travaille sur une théorie qui a besoin d’être testée, donc il dit l’air de rien : « Il y a les Rainbows– »

« Bordel ! J’ai dit immunité _humaine_ , sois putain aussi de stupide. » Le pas-Kise frisonne dramatiquement. « Les Rainbows, c’étaient des Projets psychiques et juste le putain de _pire_. Si je revois un putain de Rainbow un jour je vais le _mettre en pièce_. »

« T’es Teiko, » dit platement Kasamatsu.

Le pas-Kise lève les yeux au ciel. « Comment t’as compris ? » Il brille en jaune et se transforme – une vue très familière – seulement maintenant il y a une belle femme aux cheveux jaunes sur le lit.

« GJ-Y623, à ton service, » se présente-t-elle.

« Jabberwocky, » sursaute Kasamatsu.

Elle se penche en avant, un sourire dangereux jouant sur ses lèvres. « Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

« J’ai croisé le Gold et le Silver de ta Génération il y a pas longtemps, » dit Kasamatsu, l’étudiant. Elle ressemble surprenamment à Kise : plus petite, mais avec un visage tellement similaire qu’ils pourraient être frère et sœur. Elle a toujours des bleus sur son visage et une lèvre coupée, et Kasamatsu trouve ça bizarre.

« Vraiment ? Ils sont toujours dans le coin, ces deux-là ? Eh. Ils ont été vendus aux Américains, j’aurais pensé qu’ils auraient été disséqués il y a longtemps. »

Elle ne sonne pas particulièrement contente d’entendre qu’ils ont survécus – elle ne sonne pas affectée du tout par la nouvelle ; comme si c’était pareil pour elle, qu’ils soient vivants ou qu’ils soient morts. Son apathie ne paraît que bizarre quand Kasamatsu pense à à quel point tous les Miracles étaient contents d’apprendre qu’Orange était toujours en vie. Il avait toujours eu l’impression que les Miracles voyaient leur Génération comme une famille.

« Et comment tu t’es échappée ? » demande Kasamatsu, intrigué. Il se demande combien d’autres Projets de Teiko sont encore en vie.

Elle lève une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. « T’es pas vraiment futé, pas vrai ? Clairement, je me suis pas échappée. J’ai été vendue à Samezuka. »

« Oh, » dit Kasamatsu, horrifié et attristé par cette pensée.

« Eh, c’est pas si mal. Mieux vaut Samezuka que des _humains_ , même si on est pas d’accord sur lequel d’entre nous est supérieur. Pour ton information, c’est moi. Teiko est _clairement_ la race supérieure, peu importe ce que cette secte de timbrés pense. Et hey, je peux toujours tuer des gens. »

« _Oh,_ » dit Kasamatsu, sa sympathie disparaissant bien vite. Il étudie la femme plus attentivement. Elle a une sorte d’étincelle de folie dans les yeux, comme Jason Silver et Nash Gold.

« Tu sais, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, « Kise guérit toujours quand il se transforme. »

« Putain, t’as pas besoin de me rappeler qu’il était meilleur, » dit-elle, ses lèvres se recourbant. « Il _était_ le plus proche que Teiko se soit jamais approché d’avoir un Yellow Six Réussi, même s’il n’est _pas_ la Réussite que tout le monde pense qu’il est– »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, _ça ?_ » se hérisse Kasamatsu. Ça semble absurde d’être offensé au nom de Kise, mais il l’est.

« Oh, il t’a aussi convaincu _toi_ , hein ? Eh bah, c’est _pas_ vrai, » dit-elle succinctement. « Les Yellows Six ont été créés pour accomplir quelque chose de très spécifique, et personne ne s’en est jamais approché, pas même 626. Les Yellows Six étaient _censés_ avoir la Copie Parfaite, et ça inclut être capable de Copier les autres Projets. 626 peut pas faire ça, pas vrai ? »

Kasamatsu veut défendre Kise – Kise _peut_ Copier les autres Miracles, sauf Kuroko. Mais ensuite il se souvient que Kise ne peut pas Copier leurs capacités, et ce n’était sûrement pas _ça_ qu’elle voulait dire…

« En fin de compte, il est à peine mieux qu’un Bronze Six Réussi. »

« Un quoi ? » Kasamatsu connaissait les Groupes de Projets. Kise les avait tous expliqués – même ceux qui ne s’en sont pas sortis, comme les Whites et les Browns. Il n’a _jamais_ entendu le Groupe Bronze être mentionné.

« Oh ho ? Il ne t’a pas parlé d’eux _non plus_? Je parie que les autres putain de Miracle savent même pas. Je parie que ce putain de lâche leur a jamais dit. Je veux dire, c’est un peu évident qu’on était pas les premier, pas vrai ? Tu t’es jamais demandé pourquoi nos numéros étaient dans les vingtaines alors que ceux de tous les autres projets s’approchaient des centaines ? Je veux dire, tu pensais vraiment que la _métamorphose_ était plus facile à faire que la télékinésie ? »

Kasamatsu cligne, parce qu’il ne s’était jamais vraiment posé la question. Kise avait toujours dit qu’ils étaient un Groupe relativement nouveau, et qu’ils ont été Réussis tôt.

« Donc évidemment il y avait un autre Groupe Six avant nous. Un Groupe raté, bien sûr. Ah, eh bien. Je suppose qu’un Yellow Six doit garder quelques secrets, n’est-ce pas ? Sinon, on sert à quoi ? »

Sans prévenir, elle est hors du lit et au dessus de Kasamatsu. Tout se passe si vite qu’il n’a même pas le temps de l’intégrer : un moment elle était sur le lit en face de lui, le moment d’après elle était à califourchon sur son buste, étranglant son cou.

« Laisse-moi t’expliquer quelque chose sur Teiko, _Senpai_ , » chantonne-t-elle. « Chaque Projet qui a jamais été créé à Teiko porte le pêcher des Projets qui sont mort à cause de lui. Tu piges ? Chaque Projet n’existe que parce qu’un autre Projet a été jugé indigne. Ça veut dire que tout le monde dans la Génération _Miracle_ , » elle sourit de mépris en prononçant ce mot, le crachant comme s’il était sale, « porte le sang de Laurel, et de King et de _Jabberwocky_ , et de toutes les autres Générations qui sont venues avant eux.

« Et en plus de ça ? Toutes les Générations qui sont venues _après_ Miracle ont été détruites quand Miracle s’est échappée. Et les Yellows Six ? _Nous_ , on existe que parce les Bronzes Sixes ont été mis aux ordures. Quand on y pense, on a aussi rendu les Grays Elevens obsolètes.

« Tu peux faire le calcul, _Senpai ?_ Ça veut dire que le pire pêcheur que Teiko a _jamais_ créé – le Projet qui existe parce qu’un nombre _innombrable_ de Projets sont morts à cause de lui – peux-tu deviner qui est ce Projet, _Senpai ?_ C’est ça, c’est le Miracle Yellow Six. Bon vieux GM-Y626. »

Kasamatsu se débat sous elle, griffant ses mains et essayant de la repousser. Elle augmente la pression sur son cou et il ne peut pas respirer. Elle se penche, pour que ses lèvres frôlent son oreille quand elle parle : « J’ai passé _des années_ à rêver de toutes les manières de faire payer 626 si je le revoyais un jour.

« Et _te_ voilà. »

*

Kasamatsu est certain qu’il va mourir. Sa vie ne défile pas devant ses yeux ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Tout ce à quoi il peut penser c’est Kise, et à quel point ça va le détruire.

La porte s’ouvre à nouveau. « Ah ! C’est _ici_ que tu te caches, Rui-chan ! »

« Tch. » Une partie de la pression sur le cou de Kasamatsu disparaît et il se met à tousser alors qu’il inspire de grandes goulées d’air.

La femme se redresse, sans décoller de la poitrine de Kasamatsu. « Tu veux quoi, Kisumi ? »

« Rui-chan ! Reste pas sur lui ! Archer va être _tellement_ en colère contre toi. »

« Archer a dit que je peux prendre ma revanche du Miracle ! » dit-elle avec force. « Il a _promis !_ »

« Ouais, mais je pense pas qu’il apprécierait que tu tues son neveu. »

La Jabberwocky fronce les sourcils en le regardant. « C’est _lui_ le neveu d’Archer ? »

Le nouveau venu éclate de rire. « Oh bordel, vous les gens de Teiko. Tu peux toujours pas dire quand les gens sont de la même famille ? Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à Archer ! Et de toute façon, tu sais qu’il est à moitié Héritage. »

Elle se renfrogne. « Je pensais que c’était l’un des gosses des rebelles. »

« Nope, c’est un Yamazaki. Maintenant lève-toi, Rui-chan, Archer veut te voir. »

Elle refait un ‘tch’ et se lève de Kasamatsu, soulageant enfin la pression pour qu’il puisse respirer à nouveau, quand il finira de tousser.

« Souris, Rui-chan, tu pourras peut-être tuer quelqu’un plus tard. »

« Ce sera pas fun si c’est pas le putain de Miracle ! » elle s’en va comme une tornade, et l’homme aux cheveux roses se tourne et sourit d’un air un peu désolé à Kasamatsu avant de refermer la porte.

Quand Kasamatsu arrête de tousser et qu’il peut enfin respirer, il se met assis sur le lit, sa tête appuyée contre le mur.

Il espère que Kise arrive bientôt, et qu’il aura la présence d’esprit d’amener une armée avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

« _Jabberwocky ?_ » Kise n’est pas totalement certain de comment il arrive encore à être surpris quand les démons de son passé reviennent le hanter. Toutes choses considérées, il aurait probablement _dû_ anticiper cette réunion en particulier après la révélation que les membres de Jabberwocky avaient été vendus à d’autres endroits.

« Salut, Miracle. Ça fait un bail. Tu prétends toujours être une Réussite ? »

« Je _suis_ une Réussite ! » rétorque automatiquement Kise. Puis il se renfrogne face à sa propre réponse instinctive – même après toutes ces années il n’arrive toujours pas à croire que Jabberwocky peut toujours l’atteindre aussi facilement. « Qu’est-ce que t’as fait à Kasamatsu-senpai ? »

« Oh, tu aimerais le savoir, _hein ?_ » chante Jabberwocky. « Et t’es un Bronze Six Réussi, je te l’accorde, mais tu n’as jamais vraiment réussi à faire ce qu’un Yellow est censé faire, pas vrai ? »

« Putain, _ferme-la !_ » rugit Kise. « Ferme-la, j’arrive pas à croire tu baves _toujours_ cette merde. Ça existe pas, les Bronzes Six. »

« C’est tellement facile pour Miracle d’oublier, » dit Jabberwocky, avec une amertume sincère. « Vous avez toujours pensé qu’à vous-même. Juste parce que vous avez réduit notre histoire en cendres, ça l’empêche pas d’exister. »

« Je m’en fous ! » hurle Kise. « C’est ça que tu veux entendre ? J’ai survécu, c’était ce qu’on était _censés_ faire. Viens pas pleurer parce que les autres ont pas réussi à faire de même. Pour la dernière fois, où est Senpai ? »

« Il est mort, » dit Jabberwocky. « Je l’ai tué. »

*

Pendant la seconde où le monde de Kise s’est figé et a éclaté en morceaux, Jabberwocky a bougé. Elle s’est baissée et lui a donné un coup de pied, le repoussant, se donnant tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour se relever et fuir de la pièce.

Kise bouge par instinct (son cerveau est toujours à l’arrêt, il ne peut toujours rien intégrer ; il ne peut pas penser, il ne se laisse pas penser ; tout ce qu’il doit faire, c’est laisser ses instincts prendre les commandes et il redevient un soldat, rapide pour traquer sa cible.

Mais il arrive trop tard. Quand il atteint la porte il a perdu Jabberwocky de vue – tout ce qui reste c’est la foule d’inconnus qui sont dehors pendant les heures du soir, et elle pourrait être n’importe qui.

 _Réfléchis, réfléchis._ GM-Y623 ne pouvait pas guérir entre les Copies – elle aura toujours un bleu. Il attrape des gens au hasard alors qu’il traverse la foule. Après un moment, il doit admettre que ça ne sert à rien. Elle est partie.

  
Alors, et seulement alors, il se laisse penser à ce qu’elle a dit.

_Il est mort. Je l’ai tué._

*

Il ne peut pas être Kise Ryouta, donc il se transforme en Kuroko à la place.

Il n’a jamais été complètement capable de Copier Kuroko correctement. Le comportement inexpressif de Kuroko était le produit _d’années_ de conditionnement intense – ce n’était pas quelque chose qui pouvait simplement être Copié intentionnellement.

Et surtout, il y a un paramètre psychique dans la Copie Parfaite, comme dans toutes les capacités. Pour que son pouvoir fonctionne correctement, il devait répondre aux connexions mentales d’une personne, ce qui explique pourquoi la Copie ne pouvait pas être _Parfaite_ s’il n’avait pas été proche de l’original en personne.

La misdirection de Kuroko rendait difficile de se concentrer sur ses connexions mentales. Pas impossible, mais difficile à Copier.

Mais Kise Ryouta ne pourrait jamais fonctionner dans cette situation. Kise Ryouta était bien trop impliqué émotionnellement. Mieux valait être Kuroko, qui écartait ses émotions pour mieux penser et mieux planifier.

Kise a besoin d’une solution qui va fonctionner.

Kise touche les cicatrices sur ses poignets – les cicatrices de Kuroko. La preuve brûlée sur sa peau qu’il peut contrôler ses émotions. Kuroko ne serait pas triste à cet instant. Il ne serait pas en colère ou dévasté ou détruit. Il serait calme.

Et il formerait un plan.

*

_« T’es un Yellow Six ? Ou t’es un Miracle ? »_

_« Je suis les deux ? »_

_« Faux, 626. Tu peux pas être les deux. Quand on en arrivera là, qui tu vas choisir ? Les Yellows Six ou les Miracles ? »_

_« Laisse-le tranquille, Jabberwocky, » dit Laurel silencieusement, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules à lui._

_« Je lui apprends une leçon importante, 625. Tu ne veux pas être comme King, pas vrai ? »_

_« Qui – qui est King ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Exactement, » dit Jabberwocky, satisfaite._

_« Non, mais, vraiment, qui est King ? » continua-t-il._

_« King est morte, et c’est tout ce que tu dois savoir. King a choisi sa Génération, et c’est à cause de ça que– » elle mima un couteau sous sa gorge. « Les scientifiques – ils veulent que ta loyauté soit envers eux. Si tu commences à sortir des conneries sur la famille, t’es fini. »_

_« C’est quoi, la famille ? » demanda-t-il._

_« Nous sommes ta famille, » dit Laurel. « Les Yellows Six. Nous ne sommes pas comme les autres Projets – notre sang est le même. »_

_« Ne pense_ pas _que ça veut dire quoi que ce soit, » dit Jabberwocky. « Ou tu finiras comme King._

_« Mais si tu dois choisir – choisis-nous. Ou je te ferai souffrir, pigé, morveux ? Je te détruirai. »_

_« Arrête de lui faire peur, 623, » dit Laurel._

_*_

Il ferme les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, faisant de son mieux pour se fondre dans le paysage, comme Kuroko le ferait.

Jabberwocky était une Génération ratée – trop instable, Momoi avait dit. Encore plus que d’habitude. Violents et dérangés et c’est pour ça qu’ils ont été mis aux ordures.

Si… si 623 avait _vraiment_ une sorte de grand plan de revanche… elle le ferait traîner, sûrement. Elle ne lui dirait pas juste comme ça – (il prend une autre inspiration) – elle ne lui _dirait_ _pas_ , elle laisserait ça traîner (une autre inspiration, et il sait qu’il est en train d’échouer, ce n’est pas comme ça que Kuroko agirait) elle ne le _dirait pas juste comme ça_ , donc ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Voilà. Il expire. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

*

_« Qu’est-ce qui va pas, gamin ? »_

_« Qu’est-ce qui te fais penser que quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

_Youji ne fit que hausser les épaules. « C’est le cas ? »_

_Le truc à propos de Kasamatsu Youji, c’était qu’il était probablement la seule personne autour de qui Kise n’avait jamais besoin de porter un masque. Ou plutôt, il était la seule personne avec qui les masques n’ont pas d’importance. C’était difficile à expliquer, mais sous plusieurs aspects, Youji était comme un Yellow Six lui-même._

_Les autres personnes, et Kise incluait les autres Miracles dans cette catégorie, pourraient voir le masque et tout ce qu’elles verraient, ce serait un mensonge. Youji, comme les autres Yellows Six, pouvait voir un masque et comprendre que parfois le mensonge était la vérité._

_« Je pense que j’avais des sœurs, » lâcha Kise. Il voulait en parler à quelqu’un depuis un moment maintenant, et ça ne pouvait être que Youji._

_Youji le regarda juste, silencieux, le laissant parler. « La façon– la façon dont les frères et sœurs se ressemblent parfois– je pense… il y avait deux Yellows Six plus âgées, qui restaient d’autres Générations. Et je pense qu’elles étaient mes sœurs. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, tout à coup incertain._

_« Est-ce qu’elles_ étaient _tes sœurs ? »_ _demanda Youji._

_« C’est ce que je dis ! Je sais pas ! »_

_« Non, désolé, c’était pas clair. » Youji huma tout en réfléchissant avant de dire : « J’ai deux frères, mais ce sont pas mes_ frères. _A part notre haine intense les uns pour les autres, on pourrait tous aussi bien être des étrangers._

_« Et Shintarou-kun– il avait un clone, ouais ? 7284 ? Mais je pense pas que Shintarou-kun considérerait 7284 comme son frère, pas toi ? »_

_« Non, probablement pas, » acquiesça Kise._

_« Mais Naoko-chan_ est _sa sœur, même s’il ne sont pas relié par le sang, tu vois ? Donc ce que je dis c’est – ces autres Yellows Six_ _– est-ce qu’elles étaient des sœurs pour toi ? »_

_Kise déglutit. « Ouais. Ouais, je suppose que c’était mes sœurs. »_

_« Alors je suis désolé. »_

_« Le sois pas, » dit Kise. « Je les ai tuées. »_

_En existant, il les avait tuées. Il y avait eu un stade où il fut clair qu’elles n’avaient aucune utilité pour Teiko et donc il les avaient laissés derrière. Tout comme il l’avait fait avec Black, et Orange, et tous les autres Miracles qui n’étaient pas des Réussites._

_« Je peux quand même être désolé, » dit Youji avec douceur. « Tu as mal. Je suis content que tu aies survécu, mais je suis désolé que tu sois blessé. »_

*

Un mensonge peut parfois être vrai, c’est quelque chose que seul un Yellow Six comprendrait. Donc si elle avait dit _Je l’ai tué_ , ça signifiait qu’elle _aurait pu_ l’avoir tué. Ou qu’elle le _ferait_. Dans les deux cas, ça signifiait que Kasamatsu est en danger, et être Kuroko s’avère être inutile.

Quand il se retransforme en Kise il se sent _en effet_ plus calme.

*

Étrangement, il ne ressent pas le besoin d’appeler les autres Miracles. Ce n’était pas leur combat. Et il avait été le premier à le dire dès le début – ils avaient leurs propres vies maintenant. Pas d’intérêt à les traîner là-dedans.

Mais il appelle Youji.

« Hey, Ryouta, quoi de neuf ? »

Soudainement, les mots disparaissent. Il commence à trembler, et il sait qu’il doit commencer à parler, mais s’il commence à parler alors il doit admettre ce que 623 a dit et il ne _peut pas_.

« Ryouta ? »

Il ne peut pas dire à cet homme qui l’a accueilli que son fils est peut-être – comment peut-il dire : _Je l’ai envoyé_ _là-bas_ _? Je lui ai dit d’aller voir son cousin ?_

« Ryouta ! Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? T’es où ? »

« Youji-san, » commence Kise, et sa propre voix sonne cassée. « Quelque chose– quelque chose de mauvais est peut-être arrivé. »

 _« Tu es où ?_ » répète Youji, et la panique est là, avec une sorte d’urgence, comme s’il était déjà en train de faire les bagages et de sortir.

« C’est ma faute. » Personne n’aurait jamais voulu faire du mal à Kasamatsu Yukio, mais GM-Y626 a trop d’ennemis. 623 a une vendetta, et c’est entièrement sa faute. « Je vais– je vais essayer d’arranger ça, mais je sais pas, Youji-san. Je suis pas un stratège, tu sais ? Je peux pas être comme Kurokocchi. Je peux pas attendre des années pour le bon moment. Je sais pas comment être intelligent. »

« Ryouta-- »

« Donc, j’ai pensé, je ferais tout aussi bien d’être très con, pas vrai ? »

« Ryouta, _arrête._ Je peux t’aider, dis-moi juste où tu es. On va régler ça ensemble. Ryouta ! »

Kise regarde l’océan. Il aimerait qu’ils soient toujours à Kanagawa. « Merci pour la famille, Youji-san. C’était sympa. »

Il raccroche au son de Youji qui crie à l’autre bout de la ligne, et il laisse son téléphone glisser d’entre ses doigts.

Il y a une dernière petite coordination qu’il doit effectuer.

*

Il trouve les hommes-sirènes plus où moins là où les a laissés (parce qu’ils sont _inutiles_ et qu’ils n’ont clairement jamais coordonné de mission), et il pousse le chef contre un mur à proximité. « Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Archer. »

Haruka ne fait que plisser les paupières, mais les deux autres interviennent déjà, mettant de la pression sur Kise, essayant de l’écarter.

« Tu fais quoi ? » s’écrie Nagisa.

« Archer a Kasamatsu-senpai, » rugit Kise.

Les mains de Nagisa retombent. « Mais– mais Rei-chan était avec lui. Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Rei-chan ? »

« Je m’en fous ! » hurle Kise. « Vous m’entendez ? Je m’en fous de vos potes. Je vais aller là-bas et je vais le récupérer. Mais je dois tout savoir sur Archer. Pourquoi il vous veut ? Pourquoi il a pas déjà tué vos potes ? »

« Archer nous tuerait pas, » dit Nagisa, l’air choqué. Le plus petit garçon plie et déplie ses doigts, visiblement mécontent de la manière dont l’attention de Kise s’est déplacée. Mais il doit reconnaître qu’il ne peut pas arrêter Kise, et il arrive à ses propres conclusions sur comment il peut agir pour que ça fonctionne entre eux. « On sait pas pourquoi Archer veut pas nous laisser tranquille – probablement parce que Haru-chan a toujours été le plus fort ? Mais s’il nous rattrape, c’est fini. On sera plus jamais capables de nager libre. »

Kise découvre qu’il n’a aucune sympathie si c’est leur seule raison pour rester à l’écart. _Sa_ Génération ne s’est pas enfuit pour être libres, ils se sont enfuis pour survivre. « OK, » dit-il, relâchant sa prise sur Haru. « Je peux me débrouiller avec ça. »

« Tu penses que tu peux faire quoi ? » exige de savoir Nagisa. « T’es pas comme les autres– c’est pas comme si ta capacité est vraiment _utile_ dans un combat. »

Kise refuse de ciller ; il comprend mieux que quiconque à quel point il est inutile dans un combat. Même _Momoi_ pourrait probablement faire plus de dégâts avec sa capacité.

« Je me mettrai en feu si besoin, » dit Kise. « Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, je vais entrer, et soit Kasamatsu-senpai sort avec moi, soit je réduis tout en cendres. »

« Tu peux pas juste _entrer,_ » proteste Gou. « La lignée-Sagittaire te laissera jamais faire. »

« Je vais pas y entrer, » Kise brille en jaune et se transforme, pour devenir une Copie exacte du garçon renfrogné aux yeux bleus. « C’est _toi_ qui va entrer. Restez juste en dehors de mon chemin. »

Il se tourne, mais ensuite quelqu’un attrape son poignet. « Attends. »

Kise fait volte-face pour donner un coup de poing à la personne qui ose l’empêcher d’aller à Kasamatsu mais Haru le lâche immédiatement et dit : « Vas-y en tant que Nagisa. Je viens avec toi. »

*

Gou ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que c’est un peu frustrant qu’ils aient passé des _jours_ , à ce stade, à essayer de convaincre Haru qu’il ne peut pas juste entrer à Samezuka rien que pour le regarder y aller maintenant. Elle avait _espéré_ que le Yellow Six ait un plan – elle avait espéré qu’il puisse tout régler pour eux. Teiko était censé avoir des pouvoirs divins, pas vrai ?

Seulement maintenant, le Yellow Six a l’air tout aussi désespéré et irréfléchi que Haruka, et ils se laissent délibérément attraper, et pire, elle est persuadée _qu’aucun d’eux_ n’a un plan après ça.

« Nagisa-kun, » dit-elle, désespérée. Ils se fracturent ; Makoto a été pris, bientôt Haru le sera aussi, et peut-être Rei – ça ne sert à rien qu’il n’y ait qu’eux deux de libres.

« Rei-chan a pas été pris, » annonce Nagisa avec assurance. « S’il avait été pris, je l’aurais senti à travers le Relais. »

 _Vraiment ?_ Gou ne peut pas Relayer avec les garçons, au-delà de la simple communication télépathique qu’ils ont quand ils sont proches. Elle n’a pas l’assurance de Nagisa que le lien fonctionnerait quand ils sont tous séparés comme ça.

« _Moi_ , je le sentirais, » répète Nagisa. « Ça doit vouloir dire qu’il est ailleurs. On devrait trouver Rei-chan, et ensuite régler tout le reste. »

*

Il n’y a rien que Gou puisse faire dans cette situation à part suivre Nagisa ; il a l’air de penser qu’il peut traquer Rei.

Elle continue de penser à ce que Rei a dit avant qu’ils arrivent ici– « Je pense que je vivais peut-être à Iwatobi– peut-être que mes parents sont toujours là-bas– » et ils étaient tous revenus parce qu’il était leur ami et que c’était important pour lui.

Personne n’a demandé _d’où_ Rei tenait cette information – tout le monde a juste supposé qu’il avait fini par se souvenir de quelque chose. Ça change les choses, de savoir que Rei parlait avec Rin.

(Et _pourquoi_ est-ce qu’il parlait à Rin ? Pourquoi Rin ne lui parlait pas à _elle?)_

Il faut s’inquiéter pour trop de choses là maintenant – Makoto, Haruka, Rei, la menace imminente de la capture – donc elle pense à Rin, parce que penser à son frère a l’air d’être quelque chose sur lequel il est facile de se concentrer.

*

Elle pense à quand ils l’ont fait partir.

« Je vais devenir vraiment fort et rapide en Australie, » lui avait-il dit la nuit avant qu’il ne disparaisse de sa vie. « Tu vas voir – je vais être le nageur le plus rapide, et il n’y aura rien que je pourrai pas faire. »

Il avait l’air assez enthousiaste, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Sa seule famille au monde était en train de l’abandonner.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu’elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais.

*

Les autres l’ont emmenée avec eux parce que : « C’est ce que Rin-chan aurait voulu. »

« Mais je peux pas former de Relais, » dit-elle, se sentant toute petite et effrayée. Peu importe à quel point elle essayait, elle ne pouvait pas former de Relais, et elle avait déjà remarqué la façon donc les lignées-Capricornes plus âgés la regardaient avec pitié. Les lignées-Sagittaire la regardaient comme si elle était pire qu’un déchet, et ils parlaient de cette Cérémonie importante qui arrivait à quinze ans et elle _savait_ qu’elle n’allait pas s’en sortir. Elle serait l’une des Perdus – les hurleurs enfermés, fous et vides. Ou elle ne survivrait pas du tout. Beaucoup de gens mourraient pendant la Cérémonie.

« C’est pas grave, » dit Makoto, lui tapotant la tête comme Rin l’aurait fait. « On va pas pouvoir faire de Relais non plus – pas sans une quatrième personne. On va juste continuer de nager, et on va rester ensemble, et personne sera jamais capable de nous attraper. »

Honnêtement, elle n’avait pas _voulu_ partir, mais elle était la seule qui ne _pouvait pas_ rester. Et de toute façon, sans Rin, ces trois-là étaient ce qu’elle avait de plus proche d’une famille. S’ils partaient, elle partait.

*

Gou était celle qui avait dit : « S’ils-vous-plaît sauvez Nii-san. » Ils étaient près de l’Australie, et ils pouvaient le sentir là – ou au moins, Makoto, Haru et Nagisa le pouvaient. Tous ceux qui avaient déjà formé un Relais avec Rin.

« On devrait former un Relais, » dit Makoto, d’un ton désolé. « Et on peut pas former de Relais à cinq. »

« Alors vous devriez faire un Relais avec Rin-san, » dit Rei, comme si c’était la chose la plus simple du monde. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Rei-chan ! » protesta Nagisa. Rei n’était pas un bon nageur – il avait _besoin_ du Relais pour affronter l’océan. Sans les autres pour le soutenir, il pourrait se noyer.

« Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si j’étais la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez pas sauver votre ami, » insista Rei. « Vous devez le faire. » Et il sourit alors, ressemblant à un ange quand il souriait comme ça, et les autres ne pouvaient rien lui refuser, même quand ça mettait sa vie en danger.

*

Personne n’a jamais parlé de ce qu’ils allaient faire _après_ avoir sauvé Rin. Gou et Rei pouvaient aller à un rocher qui avance dans la mer près de la côte et s’y accrocher pendant que les autres allaient faire évader Rin – ils attendraient que tout le monde revienne. Mais personne ne voulait parler de comment ils allaient gérer le fait qu’un Relais ne pouvait pas inclure cinq personnes.

« Ça–ça doit être dur pour toi, Gou-kun, » dit Rei pendant qu’ils attendaient.

« N’ajoute pas de ‘kun’ ! » réprimanda-t-elle automatiquement. Elle n’était pas certaine de quoi faire du reste de sa phrase.

« Est-ce que tu te sens parfois– seule ? »

Aucun des garçons ne lui avait jamais demandé ça avant.

« Parfois, » admit-elle. « Mais– je sais que tout le monde m’aime, même si on peut pas former de Relais. Donc ça me dérange pas tant que ça. »

Elle se sentait _encore plus_ seule maintenant que Rei était là. Mais elle ne pouvait _pas_ lui dire ça. Elle se sentait seule, mais pas parce qu’ils pouvaient reformer un Relais – même si ça la laissait tellement de côté – mais parce que c’était évident que tout le monde se mettait par deux. Makoto et Haru avait été une paire depuis _toujours_ mais quelque chose était différent entre eux depuis Hawaï. Et Nagisa avait clairement décidé que Rei lui appartenait – pas besoin d’être dans un Relais pour deviner vers quoi _eux,_ ils se dirigeaient.

Donc elle se sentait seule, pas parce qu’elle ne pouvait pas former de Relais, mais parce qu’elle ne formait pas une paire.

« Tu dois être impatiente de revoir ton frère. »

« Oui ! » elle s’illumina à cette pensée, parce que ce _serait_ bien de le revoir.

*

Rin avait géré le problème du Relais tout seul.

« Je retourne à Samezuka. »

Haruka avait été _tellement furieux_. Même Gou s’était sentie trahie par ça. Mais Rin avait insisté qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’il devait faire là-bas.

Intérieurement, Gou pensa que ça devait être quelque chose à voir avec Yamazaki Sousuke, et _ça,_ c’était une idée dangereuse. Sousuke avait toujours été très gentil avec elle, mais il _était_ un Yamazaki.

Mais ça ne servait à rien d’essayer de faire changer Rin d’avis.

*

A partir de là, c’était comme si Rin était un étranger. Il refaisait surface de temps à autre, principalement juste pour se disputer avec Haru. Ils avaient toujours la même dispute, avec Rin qui essaye de les convaincre de revenir à Iwatobi, et Haru qui refuse d’écouter.

« C’est pas comme on le pensait, » Gou se souvient avoir entendu Rin hurler une fois. « On se trompait tout ce temps– »

« La ferme ! » siffla Haru. « Je veux pas l’entendre. Ils t’ont lavé le cerveau, mais nous on va continuer de nager libre. »

Pour autant que Gou voulait être réunie avec son frère, elle n’a jamais, jamais voulu aller nulle part près de Samezuka.

*

« Rei-chan ! »

« Nagisa-kun, Gou-kun, on vous cherchait, » Rei a l’audace d’avoir l’air surpris de les voir.

« On– » commence Gou, mais elle s’arrête quand quelqu’un d’autre entre dans son champ de vision. « Nii-san. »

« Salut, Gou, » dit-il, tout sourire. « Ça faisait longtemps. »

C’est trop– Rin qui sourit comme si tout allait bien, c’est _trop_ à gérer là tout de suite. « Espèce d’idiot ! » crie-t-elle et puis elle fond en larmes.

« Gou ! » Rin s’avance mais elle lui frappe l’épaule.

« Espèce d’idiot ! Pourquoi tu nous as amenés ici ? Maintenant Makoto-senpai est plus là– »

« –Je voulais pas que ça, ça arrive, » proteste Rin.

« Tu pensais que _quoi_ arriverait ? » crie-t-elle. « Et maintenant Haruka-senpai est parti aussi ! »

« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Haru ? »

*

« Cet _abruti !_ » hurle Rin. « Et vous l’avez juste _laissé_ partir ? »

« On pouvait l’arrêter lui _et_ le Yellow Six ! » dit Nagisa, faisant gonfler ses joues d’agacement.

« Il va _tout gâcher._ »

« _Quoi_ tout ? » exige de savoir Gou.

Rin coupe sa tirade et la colère s’évapore tout à coup alors qu’il la regarde, une expression grave sur son visage.

« Je voulais que vous veniez pour une raison, Gou. Il y quelqu’un que tu devrais rencontrer. Il y a des gens ici que vous devriez _tous_ rencontrer. »

Elle n’aime pas la manière dont il la regarde ; elle n’aime pas la manière dont on dirait que tout va changer.

Nagisa se crispe en premier, réalisant avant elle qu’ils ne sont pas seuls.

« C’est bon, Nagisa-kun, Gou-san, » dit Rei, l’air heureux. « Tout ira bien. »

*

Quand sa porte s’ouvre, Kasamatsu se lève précipitamment, ne voulant pas être pris par surprise une nouvelle fois.

« T’es réveillé, » dit Sousuke, debout dans l’encadrement de la porte, la gardant ouverte.

Kasamatsu se demande si c’est vraiment Sousuke. Serait-il capable de reconnaître la Jabberwocky Yellow Six si elle entrait sous une autre forme que Kise ? Serait-il capable de reconnaître d’autres Yellows Six, ou est-ce que sa capacité était juste pour Kise ?

Pour la première fois, Kasamatsu commence à comprendre pourquoi Kise rendait les gens mal à l’aise.

Sousuke fronce les sourcils. « C’est Oncle Kenji qui t’as fait ça ? »

« Quoi ? » La voix de Kasamatsu est enrouée même à ses oreilles, et il touche son cou. « Oh. Non. » Il n’y a pas de miroir ici, donc il ne sais pas de quoi il a l’air, mais il peut deviner. Il cille alors que la douleur se réveille sur sa joue et il se souvient comment Kenji l’a plaqué au sol. « ‘Fin. Pas complètement. Ça a été une nuit violente pour moi. »

Pas Rui, il décide. (Le garçon l’a appelée Rui, donc ça doit être son nom).

« Tu– » commence Sousuke, avant de s’arrêter, comme s’il essayait de contrôler sa propre inquiétude.

Kasamatsu observe son cousin avec prudence. Sousuke lui avait dit de partir. Il n’avait clairement pas voulu de lui à Iwatobi. Et ils avaient partagé un regard avant que Sousuke ne le laisse seul avec leur oncle – comme s’il essayait de prévenir Kasamatsu qu’on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Kenji. Dans l’ensemble, Kasamatsu aurait tendance à penser que Sousuke fait partie des gentils.

Sauf que – _il_ porte un pistolet, et _il_ a droit d’entrer et de sortir comme il le souhaite.

« Sousuke, qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? »

Les lèvres de Sousuke se crispent et il détourne le regard, son visage comme du marbre. « Il y a beaucoup de choses sur cette famille que tu comprends pas, Yukio. »

C’est probablement vrai – Kasamatsu est prêt à parier qu’il y a beaucoup de choses sur toute cette situation qu’il ne comprendra _jamais._

« Oncle Kenji veut te parler encore, » dit abruptement Sousuke. « Écoute– mens-lui, OK ? S’il te demande si tu veux faire partie de l’Héritage, rentre dans son jeu. »

« Parce qu’il va me tuer si je refuse ? » dit Kasamatsu, platement. Il veut que Sousuke l’admette – Sousuke doit _forcément_ savoir à quel point c’est une situation complètement tarée.

« Je pense pas– je pense pas qu’il fera ça, » dit Sousuke, d’une manière pas très convaincante, il doit sûrement le savoir. « Mais ce sera juste plus facile pour toi s’il pense que t’es de son côté. »

Kasamatsu se mord l’intérieur de la joue pour s’empêcher de répondre. A la place, il ne fait que dévisager son cousin. « Et tu l’es, _toi ?_ De son côté ? »

Sousuke se contracte, et il détourne le regard – pas d’une manière honteuse, mais comme s’il contrôlait sa mauvaise humeur et qu’il se donnait un moment avant de répondre. Quand il s’est recomposé, il croise le regard de Kasamatsu sans faille. « Je m’attends pas à ce que tu comprennes cette vie, mais c’est la seule vie que je connaisse, Yukio. C’est la vie que mes _parents_ voulaient pour moi. Tu aimes et tu honores ton père. Comprends au moins que je ressens la même chose pour le mien. »

*

Makoto ne réalise pas à quel point c’est agréable d’avoir Kisumi comme bouclier avant qu’il ne soit plus là. Quand un soldat de lignée-Sagittaire vient pour lui, Kisumi n’est pas là, et tout ce à quoi Makoto peut penser, c’est à quel point il aimerait que quelqu’un d’autre soit là entre lui et l’expression froide du soldat.

« Suis-moi, » dit-elle, de cette manière sèche de parler propre à la lignée-Sagittaire. Elle n’est pas physiquement imposante – Makoto est bien plus grand qu’elle – mais l’apparence d’un lignée-Sagittaire était toujours trompeuse. Ils étaient physiquement plus forts et plus rapides sous tous les angles et ils excellaient dans toutes les formes de combats. Makoto se _sent_ plus petit à côté d’elle. Hors de l’eau, il n’a aucune chance contre elle.

Il la suit se sentant anéanti et docile, mais assez rapidement il sait où ils se dirigent – il peut le _sentir._ Ou plutôt, il peut le sentir _lui_.

< _Haru! > _Il a envie de pleurer – Haruka doit être là, il doit être à l’intérieur de Samezuka. Et pour autant qu’il veuille revoir Haru, il n’a jamais voulu le revoir _ici._

< _Makoto ! Tu es où? >_

Makoto n’a pas besoin de répondre, parce que le soldat de la lignée-Sagittaire le pousse dans une pièce. Et là sont assis Haru _et_ Nagisa.

La lignée-Sagittaire attrape son épaule et le pousse vers le sol, fauchant ses jambes, ce qui l’empêche de se jeter vers ses amis. « Bouge pas, » commande-t-elle. « Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, plus besoin de faire _semblant_. » Elle le menotte à une chaîne connectée au sol, et c’est seulement là que Makoto remarque que Haru et Nagisa sont aussi attachés.

« Qu’est-ce que– qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Makoto. Ils ne sont _pas_ tous ensemble. Rei n’est pas là – mais ensuite il se souvient qu’ils ne compteraient pas Rei, et il espère que son ami va bien.

« Vous êtes des traîtres, tous les trois, » dit-elle durement. « Et vous pouvez pas être pardonnés aussi facilement. Si Archer avait pas besoin de vous comme chantage, vous seriez morts à l’heure qu’il est, compris ? »

« Chantage ? » répète Makoto. « Pour qui ? »

Elle le frappe à la mâchoire, poussant Haru à se lancer à avant d’un air meurtrier, pour seulement tirer sur les chaînes qui le gardent attachés au sol.

« La ferme. Je veux pas entendre un seul son jusqu’à ce qu’Archer arrive. »

Après que Makoto ait été attaché à côté de ses amis, la femme rejoint l’autre lignée-Sagittaire dans la pièce, gardant la porte, rendant très clair le fait que c’est une prison. La seule chose qui n’a pas de logique dans tout ça c’est pourquoi avoir prétendu tout ce temps – pourquoi avoir laissé Makoto errer à Samezuka comme s’il allait rentrer au bercail ? Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir emprisonné depuis le début ?

Pour avoir Haru, il réalise immédiatement après avoir pensé la question. Ils savaient pour le Lien-Relais. Si Makoto était trop bouleversé ou malheureux, ça aurait fait fuir Haru.

< _Haru-can, je t’ai dit de partir! >_

 _< Arrête avec le ‘chan’>_ dit Haru, ce qui fait presque rire Makoto. Il n’y a que Haru pour dire ça dans cette situation.

 _< Whoa, c’était quoi ça?>_ dit Nagisa, poussant Makoto à le regarder. Il réalise maintenant qu’il n’a pas senti Nagisa quand il est entré dans la pièce, et qu’il commence seulement à recevoir des retours du Lien-Relais.

Ce qui est bizarre. A part Haru, Nagisa est la personne avec laquelle Makoto a formé un Relais le plus longtemps : il aurait dû sentir l’autre garçon instantanément.

 _< Haru, Nagisa, comment ils vous ont attrapés ?>_ demande Makoto. < _Et Rei et Gou ? Ils vont bien? >_

 _< Ils vont bien,> _dit Haru. _< On est là pour toi, Makoto.>_

 _< C’est vous deux?>_ demande Nagisa, ses yeux écarquillés. _< Vous êtes en train de parler?>_

 _< C’est le Relais,>_ explique Haru, le ton agacé. Makoto fronce les sourcils – pourquoi Haru explique le Relais à _Nagisa ?_

 _< Whoa,> _dit Nagisa. _< Euh. Je pensais pas...hey, je me demande si j’ai aussi des branchies.> _Nagisa baisse les yeux vers ses mains et fronce les sourcils. Puis il a un frisson, et ses doigts se palment, le motifs familier de la lignée-Capricorne se formant le long de son corps. < _Cool! >_

« Hey, arrête ça ! » réplique l’un des gardes, faisant sursauter Nagisa, reprenant sa forme terrestre, pris par surprise.

 _< Nagisa!>_ réprimande Makoto. _< Qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi?>_

 _< Je suis pas Nagisa,>_ répond Nagisa.

Makoto ouvre la bouche puis la ferme, avant que sa réaction ne rendre les gardes de la lignée-Sagittaire suspicieux.

 _< Il est de Teiko.>_ Le Relais de Haru est étrangement remplis de haine – s’il parlait, il aurait fumé de rage. _< Ignore-le. Makoto–>_

_< EST-CE QUE T’ES CON!?>_

Le nouveau Relais n’est pas proche mais il est _bruyant._ Makoto se blesse presque à tourner la tête trop vite.

 _< Rin?>_ Le fait que Rin soit là est aussi bizarre que le Projet de Teiko, même si ça ne devrait pas l’être. Ils savaient que Rin était retourné à Samezuka.

_< Tu vas juste… attrapé. Tu… gâcher !!… Haru–>_

_< On t’entends pas!>_ crie Makoto. _< T’es où? A l’intérieur de Samezuka?>_

_< Non, je suis… océan.>_

Leur lien-Relais avec Rin avait été fort quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et c’est à cause de cette force qu’ils arrivent à l’entendre maintenant. Il doit être juste à l’extérieur de l’établissement. Mais à cette distance, c’est incroyable qu’ils arrivent à l’entendre.

 _< C’est qui ce mec?>_ dit Nagisa.

( _Pas_ Nagisa, se rappelle Makoto, même s’il sonne et donne la même impression que Nagisa à travers le Relais.)

 _< Pas le temps!> _dit Rin, avant que Makoto ait l’occasion d’expliquer. _< Quand… de vous enfuir… pas… l’eau… les bois._>

 _< Quoi?_> dit Makoto. Il tend la main pour toucher Haru et Nagisa instinctivement : le contact aide parfois et c’était _eux_ leur Relais originel, le premier Relais qu’ils ont jamais formé. Ce lien ne disparait pas.

 _< Quand vous aurez l’occasion de vous enfuir, n’allez pas dans l’eau,_> dit Rin, enfin clair. _< Courrez vers les bois.>_

 _< Quoi ? Ça n’a aucun sens–>_Quelqu’un tir sèchement sur le col de Makoto le remettant à sa place.

« Vous faîtes ce truc flippant de lignée-Capricorne ! » accuse l’un des soldats de lignée-Sagittaire masculins.

Nagisa roule au sol, frappant vers le haut au passage, projetant la lignée-Sagittaire par terre avec une efficacité fluide. Dans un flash vif de lumière jaune ce n’est plus Nagisa, mais un homme aux cheveux jaunes que Makoto n’a jamais rencontré.

« Très bien, » dit l’inconnu, tirant sur la chaîne jusqu’à la décrocher. « C’est mon signal. »

Makoto a déjà vu des lignées-Sagittaire se déplacer – rapides et inhumains, ils peuvent maîtriser leurs adversaires en moins de temps que la plupart des gens prennent pour nouer leurs lacets. Mais Makoto peut à peine suivre la suite des événements. Les gardes lèvent leurs armes à feu mais le Yellow Six bouge _rapidement._ En quelques secondes, il Copie la lignée-Sagittaire qu’il a frappé, et se déplace avec la même agilité qu’eux, mais avec des instincts de combat plus affinés, et en très peu de temps tous les autres gardes sont au sol, incapacités.

La Copie a l’une de leurs armes – Makoto n’est même pas certain de quand il a eu le temps de se libérer de leurs liens – et il pointe son pistolet sur l’un des lignées-Sagittaire au sol, et son doigt est sur la gâchette–

« Les tue pas ! » s’écrie Makoto, s’élançant en avant. Il est toujours attaché, donc il ne va pas très loin, mais il se débat contre ses liens quand même. « Fais pas ça– c’est pas leur faute s’ils sont loyaux ! Non– »

Le regard dans les yeux de la Copie le fait taire – c’est si froid et vicieux que ses mots disparaissent complètement. Il n’a seulement vu ce regard que dans les yeux d’Archer – c’est l’expression de quelqu’un qui sait qu’il est supérieur sous tous les angles et qui sait que rien ne l’arrêtera jamais. C’est le regard d’un tueur.

« Ils n’hésiteraient pas à tirer sur _toi_ , » dit la Copie.

Makoto se recroqueville. « Oui, mais, ils sont quand même de la famille, un peu, ils sont quand même– »

« D’accord, » le coupe la Copie. Il se baisse et attrape les clefs du lignée-Sagittaire au sol. « Faites ce que vous voulez. Voilà votre chance de vous enfuir. Je vais chercher Senpai. »

« Qui ? » Makoto se tourne vers Haru, perdu.

Haruka l’attrape par le col et le tire, l’embrassant avec une intensité mordante. L’exclamation étouffée de Makoto : « Haru ! » est perdue entre l’espace du baiser.

« Il est pas important, » dit Haru quand ils s’écartent. « On doit sortir d’ici. »

« Mais– où on va aller ? » Ils n’étaient pas _en sécurité_ sur terre. Rin _savait_ ça. Dans l’eau, personne n’était plus rapide que Haru, mais sur terre il était douloureusement lent. Dans l’eau, Makoto était plus fort que presque n’importe quel adversaire, mais tout pouvait le surpasser sur terre. Dans l’eau, ils pouvaient disparaître.

Et. Et ils ne savaient pas de quel côté était Rin. Pas vraiment. Il avait déjà choisi Samezuka plutôt qu’eux avant.

Les lèvres de Haru forment une ligne fine, mais à part ça, il n’y a aucune indication de ce qu’il pense. Haru n’était _jamais_ à l’aise sauf quand il était dans l’eau. _Et_ son rapport eau-terre était douloureusement élevé. Makoto ne sait pas depuis quand il n’a pas été dans l’eau, mais peu importe quand c’était, il ne peut pas lui rester beaucoup de temps.

« Les bois, » dit Haru. « On va dans les bois. »

*

Kasamatsu se retrouve (encore une fois) seul avec son Oncle Kenji. Sousuke les a (encore une fois) laissés, aux ordres de Kenji, ne jetant même pas un regard à Kasamatsu cette fois.

« Qui t’as fait du mal, Yukio-kun ? » demande Kenji, sa voix douce.

Kasamatsu se renfrogne et ne répond pas. Il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi, mais il ne veut pas attirer des ennuis à l’autre Yellow Six. Peut-être parce qu’elle lui rappelle trop Kise.

« Yukio-kun, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »

Ça ne mérite pas non plus de réponse. Il regarde juste l’homme plus âgé et transmet son indignation et son mépris.

Au lieu de s’énerver, Kenji le regarde juste d’un air méditatif avant d’ordonner : « Suis-moi. »

*

Kasamatsu suit, se demandant si sa vie est en danger. Il a été emprisonné, et menacé, et étranglé, mais il n’a honnêtement pas l’impression que cet homme lui veut du mal.

Pour l’instant.

Les gens qu’ils croisent s’en remettent à Kenji. Ce sont des soldats – Kasamatsu pense qu’il n’y a pas grande différence entre la manière dont il se déplace et la manière dont les collègues de son père se déplacent à la base de la FSDJ. Occasionnellement ils ont des yeux clairs et des cheveux de couleurs étranges, mais à part ça, il n’y a rien qui les rend _alien_ _s_ , pas comme les Projets de Teiko.

Kenji l’amène dans une pièce solennelle qui rappelle un peu une église chrétienne à Kasamatsu. Il y a un autel au fond, et des rangées de bancs. Elle est vide en ce moment, ce qui lui donne une aura encore plus étrange. Sacrée, mais aussi irrévérencieux, comme un lieu bizarre d’entre-deux où le blasphème et le profond existent en même temps.

« C’est ici que nous sommes jugés, et que nous renaissons, » dit Kenji, touchant l’autel avec révérence. « C’est ici que nous emmenons nos jeunes Initiés et que nous les testons pour voir s’ils sont dignes de notre héritage. » Il y a une boîte vraiment chic au milieu de l’autel, que Kenji ouvre et dont il sort une lame ornée. Il tient le couteau comme si c’était quelque chose de précieux, pas comme s’il voulait l’utiliser comme une arme. Kasamatsu fixe la lame et il sait même sans aucune preuve qu’elle doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec le ‘test’ que Kenji a mentionné.

« Et s’ils ne sont pas dignes ? » défie Kasamatsu.

« Certains ne survivent pas à la Cérémonie, » dit Kenji avec sérieux. « Leurs corps ne sont pas assez forts, et ils meurent. Certains vivent, mais sont pris par la folie. Nous prenons soin d’eux du mieux que nous pouvons. Mais ceux qui s’en _sortent_ le font plus forts et meilleurs sous toutes les coutures. Ils commencent à apprendre leur histoire et ils comprennent. C’est ce que ton père t’a volé, Yukio-kun. Avec ton sang inférieur, je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais pu t’en sortir, mais tu avais le droit d’être mis à l’épreuve, comme tous nos enfants. Quand Youji s’est enfui il n’a pas juste ruiné _son_ Héritage, mais aussi celui de ses enfants. Tu veux vraiment faire les mêmes erreurs ?

Kasamatsu sert les poings.

 _Mens,_ avait dit Sousuke. Et c’était un bon conseil. Un très bon conseil.

« Ma mère n’était pas inférieure, » rugit Kasamatsu.

Kenji ne fait que hausser les sourcils face à cette exclamation.

« Et _elle_ serait la première à dire que ce n’est pas comment on garde un héritage. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir les meilleurs et laisser les autres mourir. C’est la chose la plus putain de tordue que j’ai jamais entendue. Vous êtes _exactement_ comme Teiko et leurs putains de conneries. »

Teiko _aussi_ tuait leurs faibles. Ceux qui n’étaient pas des ‘Réussites’. Et peu importe ce que c’est que cette _Cérémonie_ – peut-être qu’ils ne les tuent pas vraiment mais les mettre dans une position où ils pouvaient mourir, c’était la même chose, pas vrai ?

« Je t’offre la chance de faire partie de quelque chose de grand, » dit durement Kenji. « Tu n’auras plus _jamais_ cette chance, tu m’entends ? »

« Je ne veux pas de ce que vous pensez être de la gentillesse, » dit Kasamatsu, le ton plat. « Je ne veux rien à voir avec vous. »

Ils se dévisagent tous les deux pendant un long moment.

« Dommage, » dit Kenji. Il remet le couteau dans la boîte très chic. « Ton père n’a jamais eu cette chance. Il était trop indigne pour qu’on pense la lui offrir. Tu es encore plus idiot que lui. »

« J’imagine que s’il en avait eu l’opportunité, il vous aurait dit la même chose. »

« Tu as probablement raison. Quand même. Ça me met dans une situation délicate, tu vois. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, pas avec ce que tu sais. Et je réalise que je n’ai plus de tolérance pour les écarts de conduite de Youji. Je vais devoir te mettre avec le reste des Perdus. »

Kasamatsu traduit ça par ‘l’endroit où on garde tous ceux qui deviennent fous à cause de notre cérémonie tordue.’

La tension dans le corps de Kasamatsu doit être exactement ce qu’une gomme ressent avant de se briser. Il tremble complètement à cause de toute la haine qu’il a pour cet homme et pour tout ce qu’il représente et aussi à cause de l’envie puissante de frapper ce mec. (Il ne le fait pas. Il a retenu la leçon de la dernière fois).

« Vous allez pas vous en sortir avec ça, » dit-il, sachant pertinemment à quel point c’est cliché au moment où il le prononce.

Kenji a l’air amusé et condescendant – il sait aussi à quel point c’est cliché. « Vraiment, Yukio-kun, pas besoin d’être mélodramatique ou niais. »

« Vous vous en sortirez pas, » répète-t-il, avec la conviction ferme qui calme enfin une partie de la tension de son corps. Il ne continue pas, il ne va pas dire _pourquoi_ même si Kenji demande. Mais il sait au fond de lui qu’il y a une très bonne raison pour laquelle Kenji ne va pas s’en sortir avec ses machinations.

Et cette raison fait irruption dans la pièce, avant que Kenji n’ait l’occasion de demander à Kasamatsu pourquoi il en est si certain.

_« Senpai ! »_

*

Le coup de feu part avant que qui que ce soit n’ait la chance de réagir, frappant Kenji dans l’épaule droite.

« Kise ! » s’écrit Kasamatsu, voyant l’étranger briller en jaune et se transformer pour avoir le visage que Kasamatsu connaît et aime le plus.

« Merci tous les dieux, » dit Kise, agrippant Kasamatsu et l’attirant dans un baiser féroce et possessif. C’est un baiser rapide, mais passionné – emplis de désespoir et de familiarité des deux côtés et Kasamatsu est surpris par l’intensité de son propre manque à ce moment.

« Allez, » dit Kise, tirant Kasamatsu en avant. « On doit y aller. »

Mais il n’a pas l’occasion de répondre, parce que Kenji leur tire dessus.

*

Kise pousse Kasamatsu au sol et tire avec sa propre arme alors qu’il avance pour rencontrer Kenji au combat. Kise, se souvient Kasamatsu avec hébétement, a toujours préféré se battre en rapproché quand il le pouvait.

Kasamatsu a déjà vu Kise s’entraîner – les soldats à la base avaient toujours aimé s’entraîner avec Kise – donc il pensait qu’il avait une assez bonne connaissance des capacités de Kise au combat.

C’est grâce à ça que Kasamatsu sait que quelque chose cloche sérieusement quand Kenji riposte à force égale mais aussi – quand il devient évident qu’il _gagne._

Kenji, qui saigne de sa blessure, ne lâche pas ne serait-ce qu’un crie de douleur. Il se bat avec ce qui devrait être un désavantage sauf qu’il n’a pas l’air perturbé le moins du monde. Il est plus rapide et plus fort, il place Kise au sol, l’envoie voler à l’autre bout de la pièce pour percuter le mur avec un ‘bam’ à briser des âmes.

« Kise ! » crie Kasamatsu, s’élançant en avant – pour faire _quoi_ il n’en est pas sûr ; son instinct le pousse vers Kise – seulement pour se heurter à Kenji d’abord, le projetant au sol.

« Donc, » dit Kenji, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, avant de se pencher pour ramasser le pistolet que Kise avait projeté au sol. Quand il reporte son regard sur Kasamatsu, il y a de la folie qui y brille.

« T’es comme ton père après tout. Tu as la même perversion. J’aurais dû me douter qu’un pédé ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleurs fils. »

 _Quoi ?_ La tête de Kasamatsu résonne toujours à cause du coup, et il est toujours inquiet pour Kise, qui ne bouge pas à l’autre bout de la pièce, mais la laideur du mot attire son attention et il est complètement perdu.

Il ne peut pas se demander correctement pourquoi Kenji pourrait penser que Youji était gay, parce que là maintenant Kenji pointe l’arme tout droit vers lui, et Kasamatsu doit s’inquiéter pour des choses plus importantes.

Là maintenant, tout ce qu’il voit, c’est le pistolet.

« J’aurais dû abattre cette lignée il y a bien longtemps, » dit Kenji.

Et là il appuie sur la gâchette.


	6. Chapter 6

Les coups de feu sont plus bruyants qu’ils ne le font croire quand les films et dans les séries ; et les expériences proches de la mort ne sont pas vraiment comme les fictions ont habitué Kasamatsu à les voir non plus. Le temps ne ralentit pas, sa vie ne défile pas devant ses yeux ; il ne comprend même pas totalement ce qui se passe jusqu’à ce que ce soit clair que ça n’est plus en train de se passer.

C’est-à-dire, il s’est fixé sur le pistolet pointé sur lui, il a regardé Kenji appuyer sur la gâchette, mais il ne pense pas vraiment, _Bordel de merde il m’a_ tiré dessus _!_ jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise qu’il n’a pas, en fait, été touché. La balle qui l’aurait tué reste suspendue en l’air, comme si le temps _s’était_ arrêté, sauf qu’elle brille en vert.

Le cœur battant erratiquement vite depuis qu’il a frôlé la mort, Kasamatsu tourne la tête vers là où Kise était tombé. Seulement ce n’est pas plus Kise au sol, c’est Midorima, brillant en vert.

La balle tombe inutile sur le sol et le pistolet s’envole de la main de Kenji. Kasamatsu est obligé de continuer à fixer, parce qu’il n’est même complètement certain de ce dont il est témoin là maintenant.

 _Les Yellows Six étaient_ censés _avoir le Copie Parfaite, et ça inclut être capable de Copier les autres Projets._

‘Midorima’ brille en jaune, redevenant Kise, seulement pour se changer instantanément en Aomine. Brillant en bleu, il heurte Kenji en un instant, le projetant à l’autre de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, c’est Murasakibara qui se tient là, brillant en violet, et il balance Kenji une nouvelle fois, faisant un trou dans le mur. Kise, avec les capacités de Murasakibara, commence à se déchaîner, faisant s’effondrer les murs, faisant trembler la terre.

 _Il libère le chemin_ , pense Kasamatsu, se levant pour suivre la destruction de Kise. Son esprit carbure alors qu’il essaye d’imaginer les implications de ce nouveau développement de la Copie Parfaite. Il n’y a aucun doute dans l’esprit de Kasamatsu que là tout de suite, Kise est l’être le plus puissant sur terre.

Il y a aussi très peu de doutes que ça va rapidement s’estomper. Il peut voir la sueur sur la forme de Murasakibara et il _connaît_ Kise – Kise ne pourra pas continuer comme ça, pas pendant longtemps. Et quand il aura fini, il sera fini.

Les soldats de Samezuka affluent, pistolets parés à tirer, s’attroupant vers la destruction. Kise abandonne la forme de Murasakibara en suite c’est Akashi qui se tient là, brillant en rouge. « Lâcher vos armes et rendez-vous, » Ordonne-t-il. « Vous n’attaquerez ni moi ni cet homme. Vous ne ferez rien. Vous allez vous asseoir et vous ne bougerez pas. »

Les soldats lâchent leurs pistolets instantanément et s’assoient.

Kise, toujours sous la forme d’Akashi, attrape la main de Kasamatsu et le tire en avant. « Allons-y, Kasamatsu-san. Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

Kasamatsu trésaille – ce n’était pas un Ordre, mais ça sonnait trop comme Akashi. Ils se mettent à courir et Kasamatsu se demande combien de Kise il restera après tout ça.

*

Kise s’effondre près de la berge de l’océan – encore trop près de Samezuka pour être à l’aise. Il est de retour dans sa propre apparence et il respire difficilement. Kise essaye de se relever mais il trébuche.

« Kise ! » crie Kasamatsu.

« Continue sans moi ! » dit Kise, essayant de bouger, mais c’est clair que ses jambes ne lui obéissent pas. Il tremble de partout, il sue beaucoup, il a l’air proche de la mort.

« Sois pas stupide, » dit Kasamatsu, soulevant Kise et enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, comme il l’a fait après le match contre Seirin. Ils boitent ensemble, mais ce n’est pas facile.

« Senpai, juste laisse-moi, » supplie Kise. « Ça va aller pour moi, mais– »

« Juste ferme-là ! » gronde Kasamatsu, se concentrant pour avancer. Il ne peut pas perdre Kise, pas comme ça, pas quand c’est de la faute de Kasamatsu que Kise se soit retrouvé ici. « On va s’en sortir ensemble. »

Une force les frappe tous les deux, les poussant au sol dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes. Kasamatsu est projeté en avant, un couteau pressé contre son cou.

« Belles paroles, _Senpai,_ » gronde Rui. « Et maintenant vous allez mourir ensemble, c’est pas génial ça ? »

« Jabberwocky ! » rugit Kise, se mettant debout avec peine.

Rui lui donne un coup de pied au visage. « Tu me rends tellement malade, Miracle. »

« Très bien, Rui, » dit Kenji, arrivant de derrière eux. Kasamatsu n’arrive même pas à le croire – touché par balle, renversé par la force de Murasakibara, ce mec ne devrait pas être _en vie_ , encore moins debout.

Il _a_ l’air affaibli, ce qui est quelque chose. Il saigne, il est recouvert de bleus, et il boite un peu, il n’est au moins pas complètement indemne. Mais il est aussi _armé_ et toujours calme, et Kasamatsu commence sérieusement à se demander ce qu’il faudrait pour tuer ce mec.

« Merci de les avoir ralentis, Rui. Relâche mon neveu maintenant. »

« Oui, Archer, » dit Rui, l’air d’obéir de mauvaise grâce. Kasamatsu va immédiatement vers Kise alors que Rui se dirige aux côtés de Kenji.

« Merci, » répète Kenji, et puis il lui tire dans le ventre.

*

« T’es malade ? » hurle Kasamatsu, s’avançant avant d’être remis au sol par un coup de pied dans la poitrine de la part de Kenji. « Elle est de _ton_ côté ! »

« J’ai décidé que ce n’est plus sage de garder une créature de Teiko à mes côtés, » dit calmement Kenji. Il déplace son arme pour viser Kise. « En fait, je commence à penser que c’était une erreur de laisser ne serait-ce qu’un de vous monstres en vie. »

Kasamatsu se met devant Kise, entre lui et le pistolet. Kenji hausse juste un sourcil, amusé, parce qu’il a déjà déterminé que Kasamatsu est une autre de ces créatures à qui il ne peut plus permettre de vivre.

« Senpai, » proteste Kise, essayant faiblement de repousser Kasamatsu. « Pas Senpai, s’il-vous-plaît, non. »

« Tout va bien, » murmure Kasamatsu. Tout va bien. Si c’est comme ça que ça se finit, alors c’est comme ça. Il a un vague espoir que Kise puisse encore s’en sortir, mais…

Un coup de feu retenti, et une fois encore, Kasamatsu n’est pas mort, même s’il était sûr que la mort était en chemin.

La main de Kenji saigne, son arme est au sol (que Kise a la présence d’esprit d’éloigner immédiatement d’un coup de pied), et là, comme un ange vengeur, se tient Youji, pointant un pistolet vers le front de son frère aîné.

« Éloigne-toi tout de suite de mes fils. »

*

C’est le chaos à Samezuka, et tout ce à quoi Sousuke arrive à penser, c’est : _Ça y est._

Il a été informé de la capture de Haruka et Nagisa, et on dirait que seulement quelques minutes se sont écoulées avant qu’il ait été informé qu’ils s’étaient encore une fois échappés.

« Préparez-vous, » ordonne Mikoshiba. « On va les ramener. Ils peuvent pas être bien loin. »

Sousuke scanne rapidement les autres sélectionnés pour cette mission – il est surpris par la présence d’Ai et de Momo, qui sont sûrement encore trop inexpérimentés pour des missions – mais il ne commente que sur l’absence flagrante : « On n’emmène pas de lignée-Capricorne ? Comment on va les pourchasser ? »

« Ils se dirigent dans les terres, » dit Mikoshiba, et un sentiment d’appréhension retourne l’estomac de Sousuke.

 _Rin._ Il n’y a sûrement que Rin qui puisse convaincre Haru de ne pas se diriger vers l’eau.

C’est exactement la collision apocalyptique dont Sousuke avait peur, et il est toujours sous le choc.

Mais il obéit aux ordres de son capitaine, et il suit.

*

À à peu près trente mètres de l’établissement, ils entendent les explosions, et la terre commence à trembler légèrement.

« Samezuka est attaquée ! » crie Momotarou, se retournant pour faire demi-tour.

Mikoshiba l’attrape par le coude. « On a nos ordres. »

« Mais– »

« Si Archer a besoin de nous, il nous rappellera. Jusqu’à ce que ça arrive, on s’en tient à nos ordres, compris ? »

« Oui, » Momotarou se fait tout petit face à la réprimande de son frère.

Ils continuent de traquer les lignées-Capricorne fugitifs.

*

Quelque chose ne va pas, et Sousuke devrait probablement dire quelque chose, mais il ne le fait pas. Il n’y a que des preuves qu’ils pourchassent deux personnes, pas trois. Et les lignées-Capricornes n’auraient laissé personne derrière.(Mais peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec les explosions à Samezuka. Quelque chose d’autre se passe ici, et Sousuke ne sait pas ce que c’est. Sans aucune raison, il pense que ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir avec Kasamatsu).

« Là-bas ! » appelle Ai, montrant du doigt.

C’est Haru et Makoto, qui courent dans les bois. Un lignée-Capricorne ne peut pas semer un lignée-Sagittaire, pas sur terre ; il n’y avait aucune chance qu’ils s’échappent.

Mikoshiba lève son pistolet et tire un coup d’avertissement. Makoto trébuche à l’entente du son et Haru doit s’arrêter pour le remettre debout. « Stop ! » commande Mikoshiba ; et c’est presque comme une supplication et une promesse – il ne _veut pas_ leur tirer dessus, mais il le fera.

Un autre coup de feu retentit, et cette fois les soldats de la lignée-Sagittaire se baissent pour se mettre à couvert par instinct.

« _Vous_ , stop, » rétorque rageusement une voix effroyablement familière.

Et c’est Rin, évidemment que c’est Rin, qui se tient devant ses amis, un protecteur solitaire, avec un pistolet pointé sur Mikoshiba.

« Matsuoka ? » dit Mikoshiba. Il sort au grand jour, l’arme toujours levée, et les autres suivent son exemple. « T’es fou, mec. T’es moins bien armé. »

Dans cet instant, tout ce sur quoi Sousuke peut se concentrer, c’est le fait que le pistolet de Mikoshiba est pointé directement sur Rin.

« Pas tout à fait, » dit Sousuke, positionnant son pistolet contre le derrière de la tête de Mikoshiba. « Baisse ton arme, Capitaine. »

« _Yamazaki ?_ » dit Mikoshiba avec incrédulité, alors que les armes de tout le monde se tournent automatiquement vers Sousuke. « Tu penses être en train de faire quoi, bordel ? »

Les yeux de Sousuke croisent ceux de Rin.

« Je choisis un camp. »

*

La situation est un peu absurde. Mikoshiba et Rin avec des pistolets pointés l’un sur l’autre, Sousuke avec le sien pointé sur Mikoshiba, tous les autres avec leurs flingues sur Sousuke. Ils sont à trois secondes d’un bain de sang absolu.

« Yamazaki, réfléchis, » gronde Mikoshiba. « Tu pourras pas faire marche arrière. »

« J’ai passé le point de non-retour il y a longtemps, » dit simplement Sousuke.

« Vous êtes _tous les deux_ des imbéciles, » dit Mikoshiba, regardant toujours Rin. « Matsuoka, y’a pas moyen que ça se finisse bien pour toi. Alors sois malin, tu veux bien ? Personne a besoin de mourir. Vous êtes en infériorité numérique. »

Le sourire de Rin ressemble particulièrement à un requin quand il dit : « En fait, j’allais justement te dire la même chose. »

Une série de cliques les encerclent – le son familier de pistolets qu’on arme – et hors des bois de tous les côtés il y a des gens, pistolets levés, encerclant complètement et de tous les angles les lignées-Sagittaire.

« Maintenant lâchez vos armes, » dit Rin.

Pendant deux battements de cœur, personne ne respire.

Puis Mikoshiba fait claquer sa langue en un ‘tsk’ et laisse tomber son arme, levant ses mains derrière la tête. Les autres suivent.

« Vous êtes _qui ?_ » demande Momotarou, les yeux écarquillés.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs s’avance. « Nous sommes la lignée-Serpentaire. »

*

Makoto n’est pas certain de ce qui est en train de se passer. D’abord, ils étaient en train de courir dans les bois, et ensuite ils se sont fait tirés dessus, et maintenant ils sont entourés de personnes armés en tout genre et ils ont l’air de Samezuka, sauf qu’ils sont inexplicablement de leur côté.

Les lignées-Sagittaire qui les pourchassaient sont assis par terre maintenant, désarmés et à la merci de ces personnes qui ont déclaré être une lignée-Héritage qui n’existe pas. Ils sont clairement lignée-Sagittaire ou lignée-Capricorne, donc leur nom n’a même pas de sens. Il n’y a que douze lignées et Serpentaire n’existe pas.

« Makoto ? » Une femme aux cheveux bruns se faufile dans la foule. « Makoto ? C’est vraiment toi ? »

« Oui ? » répond Makoto, soudainement incertain, et un peu apeuré. Cette femme a l’air tellement familière et elle a une main devant sa bouche, comme pour empêcher un sanglot de s’échapper.

Elle jette ses bras autour de lui et le serre fermement. « T’es tellement grand maintenant ! J’arrive pas à– mon bébé, tu m’as tellement manqué. »

Son cœur bat plus vite maintenant, et il se sent toujours effrayé, même s’il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Il est complètement figé à son contact. Un homme grand hésite derrière elle, ayant l’air de vouloir aussi se jeter sur Makoto, mais de se retenir. « Qui–qui– » il ne peut même pas se forcer à poser la question.

Elle renifle et s’écarte pour le regarder. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, mais elle a un grand sourire. « Je suis ta mère. Mon chéri, je t’ai cherché pendant tellement longtemps. »

« Je comprends pas, » dit Makoto, d’une toute petite voix. Ses yeux se tournent vers Haru par instinct, incertain de ce que ce nouveau monde signifie pour lui. Haru est clairement méfiant, alors qu’il fusille du regard ces nouveaux intrus armés.

« Haru-chan ! Mako-chan ! » dit Nagisa, sautillant jusqu’à eux. « Ce sont nos parents ! On a des _parents !_ C’est pas génial ? »

Makoto regarde derrière Nagisa vers le couple blond qui le regarde nerveusement – comme s’il allait disparaître d’une seconde à l’autre. Juste derrière se tient Rei, qui avance vers eux, avec sa propre paire d’adultes inquiets qui le suit.

« Pourquoi on devrait vous croire ? » dit Haru, son hostilité ressortant.

« Il y a des tests ADN, si c’est quelque chose d’important pour toi, » dit sèchement l’homme aux cheveux sombres qui s’était avancé. Et Makoto n’a pas besoin d’un test ADN – cet homme ressemble tellement à une version plus âgée de Haruka que ce serait absurde de contester leur filiation. « Ils ont commencé à prendre les enfants de la lignée-Capricorne de leurs parents parce qu’ils se sentaient menacés par notre existence. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’une Cérémonie pour gagner nos capacités, et ça rend les Aînés nerveux. »

« Ils feraient pas ça ! » proteste Ai de là où il est sur le sol. Il regarde cette réunion, les yeux écarquillés et proches des larmes. « Archer et les autres Aînés – ils accordent de l’importance à la famille, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils– »

« Tu t’es jamais demandé pourquoi les lignées-Capricorne vivaient à Samezuka, Ai ? » dit Sousuke avec douceur. « Ou pourquoi t’as jamais vu que les enfants ? »

« Mais– » dit Momotarou, l’air incertain. « Mais ils feraient pas– »

« C’est pour ça qu’on s’est séparés d’eux, » dit le père de Haru. « C’est pour ça que la lignée-Serpentaire existe. Ils nous ont pris nos enfants, ils nous ont pris tous nos choix. Nous sommes la lignée-Héritage qui n’est pas d’accord avec la façon dont les Aînés dirigent. »

« C’est pour ça que Archer vous voulez _vous_ tellement, » dit Rin, arrivant derrière eux. « Tous vos parents sont des rebelles ; Archer avait besoin de vous comme moyen de pression. »

« T’aurais pu juste nous le dire, » dit Haru avec un air renfrogné.

« J’ai essayé, un bon nombre de fois. T’as jamais voulu m’écouter, » retourne Rin. L’air renfrogné de Haru se renforce.

« Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? » exige Mikoshiba.

« On fait pas de prisonniers, jeune homme. » dit le père de Haru. « Si vous voulez retourner à Samezuka, vous êtes libres de le faire. Ou vous pouvez nous rejoindre, si vous voulez. Ce n’est pas juste la lignée-Capricorne qui n’est pas d’accord avec la façon dont l’Héritage fait les choses. Nous avons des membres des douze lignées. La lignée-Serpentaire ne croit pas en utiliser la violence et _blesser_ l’Héritage, nous ne sommes juste pas d’accord sur la façon dont vous vivez. »

« C’est de la merde, » dit Mikoshiba, sonnant en colère. « Si vous êtes si pacifistes, pourquoi vos hommes attaquent Samezuka à l’heure où on parle ? »

« On attaque pas Samezuka, » dit Rin, confus.

Après une pause un peu gênante, Nagisa dit : « Euh, c’est probablement le Projet de Teiko. Il était assez déterminé. »

« _Teiko_ , » s’exclame Sousuke et le père de Haru en même temps.

« Pourquoi _Teiko_ attaquerait Samezuka? » demande Sousuke. Makoto se tourne pour dévisager ses amis, puisque c’est quelque chose que _lui aussi_ se demande.

« Euh, Archer a pris son ami, je suppose ? » dit Nagisa.

« Kasamatsu-san ? Vous m’avez pas dit ça ! » dit Rei, alarmé. « Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Kasamatsu-san ? »

« Kasa–tu veux dire _Yukio ?_ » s’exclame Sousuke. « Mon cousin ? Merde, vous voulez dire que le Yellow Six de Teiko était avec– son kouhai du basket, évidemment. » Il secoue la tête. « Je ferais mieux d’y retourner. »

« Sousuke– » commence Rin.

« C’est– mon cousin est là bas, Rin. Et j’ai pas confiance en Kenji pour pas– » il laisse sa phrase en suspend, toujours retissant à admettre à quel point son oncle peut être fou.

« Ce serait le fils de Yamazaki Youji, si je comprends bien ? » demande pensivement le père de Haruka.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Sousuke, avec méfiance.

« Sans raison, » dit le père de Haru. « On va venir avec toi. »

« Quoi ? » glapit Rin.

« Si un Projet de Teiko cherche la bagarre avec Kenji, c’est quelque chose que je veux voir, » dit simplement l’homme.

*

« Youji, » dit Kenji, une haine résignée très présente dans sa voix, « j’aurais vraiment dû te tuer quand j’en avais l’occasion. »

« T’as essayé, Kenji, » dit Youji, sa voix un peu condescendante. « Maintenant, éloigne-toi de mes enfants, ou je _vais_ te tuer. »

Tout le corps de Kise est crispé pendant cette période d’immobilité. Il veut faire partir Kasamatsu, mais ses stupides jambes ne coopèrent pas et il se sent aussi complètement épuisé. Tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est regarder ces deux hommes. La voix de Youji est incroyablement mesurée, son pistolet est pointé avec une précision chirurgicale sur le centre du front de Kenji.

Il y a des choses sur son père que Kasamatsu ne sait sûrement pas, mais Kise le sait. Il sait que Youji tire incroyablement bien ; il sait que Youji est sérieux là maintenant à propos de tuer son grand frère ; il sait que Youji ne perdrait probablement pas une seule nuit de sommeil à cause de ça.

Kise approuverait tout ça, ordinairement. Mais – et c’est incroyablement sentimental de sa part, considérant comment il a été élevé – il préférerait que Kasamatsu ne regarde pas son père tuer un homme. (Il pense que ça doit être pour ça que Kenji est encore vivant. Youji ne doit pas vouloir ça non plus. Kise suspecte que si Kasamatsu n’était pas là comme témoin, le premier coup aurait déjà traversé la tête de Kenji au lieu de sa main).

« Je vais pas le répéter, » dit Youji.

C’est ce genre de moments qui durent pour toujours – ce genre de choses qui changent tout à partir de maintenant. Peu importe ce qui arrive après, on ne pourra pas faire marche arrière. Kise se crispe, prêt à se mettre en action si besoin. Il est toujours faible à cause de la nouvelle version de la Copie Parfaite de plus tôt, et pour être honnête, il a cette vague impression que s’il essaye quoi que ce soit maintenant ça pourrait être la fin pour lui. White a trop poussé sur ses pouvoirs et elle en est morte. Il est plus malin que de tester ses limites.

Mais.

Mais Youji a un flingue pointé sur son frère, et ils ne sont pas encore hors de danger.

« J’écouterais ton frère à ta place, Sagittaire, » dit une nouvelle voix, et Kise se contracte. Youji, comme le soldat entraîné qu’il est, ne perd pas son focus sur la menace la plus immédiate.

Kise regarde, il y a une _foule_ toute entière qui approche, avec des pistolets pointés fermement sur Archer. Kise reconnaît les hommes-sirènes d’avant. Ils ne sont pas armés, mais ils suivent tout le monde anxieusement.

« Serpentaire, » dit Kenji, avec un dédain seulement légèrement moins prononcé que quand son petit frère est soudainement apparu. « Sousuke-kun ? Es-tu aussi en train de trahir ta famille ? »

« Ça n’a pas besoin de finir comme ça, Oncle Kenji, » répond l’homme que Kise suppose être le cousin de Kasamatsu, aux côtés des rebelles. « On est pas obligé de respecter si strictement les traditions. La lignée-Capricorne prouve qu’il y a un autre moyen. On pourrait– »

« Non, » dit durement Kenji. « Sans nos traditions, nous ne sommes _rien_. » Il recule et place une main sur son cœur. « Je préférerais voir notre Héritage détruit plus que perverti entièrement. »

Youji – Youji, qui de tout le monde ici sait probablement le moins ce qui se passe ; Youji qui était là quand le premier Teiko a brûlé et qui se souvient encore – c’est Youji qui réagit en premier, devinant instinctivement plutôt que sachant exactement ce que Kenji veut dire avec cette phrase. Il tire avant que qui que ce soit comprenne ce qui se passe.

Malheureusement, il y a d’autres personnes qui se souviennent aussi de Teiko ici. Jabberwocky bouge plus rapidement qu’une personne blessée n’en devrait être capable, prenant une autre balle dans l’épaule alors qu’elle protège Kenji. « Cours, Archer. »

Kenji n’a pas besoin de courir. Il appuie sur un bouton, quelque part près de sa poitrine, et au loin l’établissement de Samezuka explose.

*

« Il y a des _enfants_ là dedans ! » hurle l’homme aux cheveux noirs appelé ‘Serpentaire’.

Kise fixe le feu avec horreur, incapable de bouger.

 _Je pense que ce serait peut-être plus_ gentil _que nous ne nous impliquions pas dans d’autres établissements._

Kuroko avait toujours raison pour tout.

Les hommes et les femmes qui sont apparus se dirigent tous vers Samezuka.

 _Je leur ai Ordonné de ne pas bouger,_ pense Kise, horrifié. _Ça arrive à nouveau et cette fois c’est ma faute._

« Vous allez bien, les garçons ? » exige de savoir Youji, se dépêchant pour toucher leurs deux épaules.

« Oui, on va bien. Vas les aider, » répond Kasamatsu, quand il est clair que Kise ne peut pas parler.

« OK, » dit Youji, donnant un pistolet à Kise. « Si tu revois mon lâche de frère, tire-lui juste dessus, sans hésitation. »

Il court vers le bâtiment en flammes. Au loin, Kise entends des sirènes ; les secours sont déjà en chemin. « Senpai, » dit il, se tournant vers l’homme qu’il aime, se sentant perdu.

« Tu peux aider ? » exige de savoir Kasamatsu.

« Je suis inutile– »il s’arrête, et pense : _mais Aominecchi pourrait aider._ Ce qui signifie qu’il y a quelque chose qu’il _doit_ faire. « Oui, » dit-il. Parce que peu importe ce qu’il a hurlé à Jabberwocky, peu importe ce qu’il a dit à l’homme-sirène, il ne s’en fout pas. Il ne s’en ait jamais foutu.

Et il ne peut pas laisser ça arriver une nouvelle fois.

« Senpai, Yukio, je t’aime. »

Il n’attend pas pour entendre la réponse de Kasamatsu – il enfonce le pistolet dans les mains de Kasamatsu avant de se transformer en Aomine Daiki.

Utilisant les dernières de ses forces, il commence à briller.

*

 _Il va se tuer,_ réalise Kasamatsu, horrifié. Mais il ne pourrait pas arrêter Kise, même s’il le voulait, parce qu’il sait ce que c’est que d’être inutile.

C’est ce qu’il ressent _maintenant_ , à regarder tout le monde s’activer pour combattre le feu.

Il a l’envie immédiate de courir vers les flammes pour aider, mais l’idée qu’il serait juste une gêne le garde en place.

Le pistolet est lourd dans ses mains, et il n’est même pas sûr de l’intérêt de le lui donner à lui. Ce n’est pas comme si _lui_ il peut tirer sur qui que ce soit.

Kenji a disparu après l’explosion de toute façon, mettant à profit la distraction pour faire sa sortie. Il regarde autour de lui pour voir s’il y a une trace de l’homme, et un flash jaune attrape son regard, alors qu’il voit la forme recroquevillée du Jabberwocky Yellow Six.

Il court vers elle, même en sachant qu’elle a essayé de le tuer plusieurs fois. « Rui ? » appelle-t-il, et il offre sa main pour l’aider à se lever.

Elle crache dans sa main et saute loin de lui, se tenant le ventre. « Reste loin de moi. »

Il laisse juste sa main là ; on ne lui a jamais craché dessus avant, et c’est un peu un choc (même si ce n’est pas nécessairement une surprise). « Laisse-moi t’aider, » dit-il calmement. « T’as besoin d’un médecin. »

Elle a été touchée deux fois ; une fois dans le ventre et une fois à l’épaule. Et à l’inverse de Kise, elle ne guérit pas quand elle change de forme.

« Oh, épargne-moi, » gronde-t-elle. « Vous avez pas gagné, tu sais ça, pas vrai ? Tant qu’Archer est là dehors, il va vous détruire vous et toute la Génération Miracle. »

Kasamatsu ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort ; enfin, il réussit à dire : « Comment tu peux encore être loyale à ce mec ? Il t’a _tiré dessus._ »

« Il m’a tiré dessus à cause de Miracle, » dit-elle, ses lèvres se tordant. « C’est toujours à cause de Miracle. Il détruit tout. »

« Rui, » commence-t-il. Elle ressemble _tellement_ à Kise à ce moment. Pas juste parce qu’ils ont des visages similaires ; c’est la colère pure et le mépris pour le monde qui lui rappelle tellement le Kise de quand ils se sont rencontrés.

« Mais Archer– Archer ne va pas laisser ça passer. Maintenant qu’il comprend à quel point la Génération Miracle est une menace, il va les _écraser_. Dès qu’il mettra les mains sur un humain immunisé il n’y aura _rien_ pour l’arrêter. » Elle se jette en avant, faisant sursauter Kasamatsu si fort qu’il trébuche. Elle ne le suit pas dans sa chute – elle se sauve, se transformant en un homme tout à fait commun. S’il veut l’arrêter, la seule chose à faire c’est de lui tirer dessus.

Et il y a vraiment aucune chance que ça arrive. Donc il la regarde juste partir.

*

La première priorité de Kise est de déplacer tous ceux qui sont les plus proches du feu. Et il marche (sans jeu de mot) principalement à l’instinct et à l’adrénaline ; s’il s’arrête pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit il s’arrête complètement, et après il sera fini.

 _Déplace les gens, arrête le feu. Déplace les gens, arrête le feu._ Les gens sont déplacés, mais comment arrêter le feu ?

Brown, Brown pouvait arrêter le feu – c’était ce que Brown _faisait._ Mais Brown était mort, il ne pouvait sûrement pas– mais peut-être, peut-être–

« Non, Ryouta. Tu as déjà fait ta part. Encore plus, et tu pourrais mourir. »

La voix l’atteint à travers le nuage de désespoir et d’anxiété, et il peut seulement se concentrer sur cette voix à laquelle il a obéit toute sa vie. « Akashicchi ? »

« Laisse-moi faire le reste, » dit Akashi, supportant Kise quand il commence à chanceler et à s’effondrer. Sa concentration est brisée, il perd le contrôle de sa Copie et il reprend sa forme originale alors qu’il s’effondre. Akashi l’attrape et le tient debout.

« Qu’est-ce que– qu’est-ce que tu– » Il a perdu la capacité de penser. « Le feu ! On doit– »

« Les pompiers s’en occupent très bien, maintenant qu’il n’y a plus personne dans le bâtiment. Ce n’était pas un grand feu ; les dommages ont été bien contenus. »

« Et– ? »

« Personne n’est mort, Ryouta. Tu as été très impressionnant. »

« Oh, bien. » Kise chancelle encore, content d’avoir le soutien d’Akashi. Il y a des gens qui crient, et ça semble plus simple de juste se concentrer sur eux plutôt que de former ses propres pensées.

« –Je te laisse tout seul pendant dix minutes ! Dix minutes pour garer un hélicoptère ! Et je te retrouve à courir dans des bâtiments en flammes ! »

« Calme-toi, Masa-chan. »

« Je suis calme ! Putain, Youji, est-ce que tu sais ce _qu’est_ cet endroit ? »

« Eh bah, non, je suis un peu perdu par rapport à ça, pour être honnête. »

« Merci pour ton aide, Yamazaki-kun, mais il y a beaucoup de reporters qui arrivent, et on ne veut pas avoir à répondre à des questions. »

« C’est Kasamatsu maintenant– Nanase ? C’est toi ? »

« Oui, ça fait un bail. »

« Et Tachibana ? C’est quoi ce bordel, est-ce que c’est une réunion du lycée ? »

« Oui, et on aimerait bien rattraper le temps perdu, mais encore une fois, des _reporters_ et des _questions_ auxquelles il serait _très gênant de répondre_ maintenant. »

Youji jette un coup d’œil à un groupe d’enfants avec des branchie terrifiés. « T’as raison. Eh bien. Vous _allez_ me mettre au parfum plus tard ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je ne vois pas comment ça va nous aider _maintenant_. Les reporters– »

« Pas un problème. Masa-chan ? »

« Ugh, _très bien_ , je te crierai dessus plus tard. Seijuurou ! Tu prends ceux sur la gauche ! »

« Oui, Père, » dit Akashi. Youji vient pour prendre sa place pour soutenir Kise, alors qu’Akashi s’avance vers la foule arrivante de reporters.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande Youji avec urgence.

« ‘Vais bien. Je vais m’évanouir maintenant. »

« C’est cool. Je vais te mettre dans le coin ici, OK ?Je dois m’assurer que Yukio est sain et sauf. »

« OK, » dit Kise. _Yukio_. Il veut que Kasamatsu soit là. Alors tout _irait_ bien.

C’est sa dernière pensée avant que, comme promis, il ne s’évanouisse.


	7. Chapter 7

Il allait… il allait juste laisser tout le monde _mourir_ , » dit Mikoshiba, comme il l’a dit ; étourdi à cause des suites de l’incendie. « Il y avait des enfants là dedans. Il y avait des _bébés._ »

« Peut-être pas, » offre Rei. Il n’est pas sûr de pourquoi il défend Archer. Peut-être parce que Sousuke se tient juste là et qu’il peut les entendre ; peut-être parce qu’il se sent un peu désolé pour les soldats de la lignée-Sagittaire. Ils ont été abandonnés par leur leader, et ils ont tous l’air choqués pour l’instant. « L’explosion était très limitée, et a été facilement contenue. Si Archer voulait détruire tout le monde, il aurait– je veux dire, ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

Mikoshiba secoue la tête, mais il ne dit rien. La majeure partie de l’établissement de Samezuka est toujours intacte, mais la vie de Mikoshiba Seijuurou a quand même était complètement détruite. C’est impossible pour lui de retourner au monde qu’il connaissait.

Et même si Rei a l’impression que c’est une vie qui _devrait_ être chamboulée, même s’il a l’impression que les choses ne peuvent vraiment que s’améliorer pour Mikoshiba et les autres résidents de Samezuka à partir de maintenant, il peut quand même sympathiser avec comment ils doivent se sentir perdus là maintenant.

C’est également facile pour lui de ressentir de l’empathie quant à leur confusion et leur tristesse parce que _lui_ il se sent en ce moment incroyablement heureux.

Il a des _parents_. Ils ont _tous_ des parents.

Ça semble tellement irréel. Quand Rin l’a amené à la base des opérations de Serpentaire, il ne s’attendait pas au couple larmoyant qui l’a immédiatement pris dans leurs bras. Et les voir a tiré sur l’accès effiloché de sa mémoire brisée, si familiers que ça faisait _mal_ de ne pas pouvoir se souvenir d’eux.

« C’est pas grave, » dit sa mère. « On est juste tellement heureux de t’avoir retrouvé. On a tout le temps qu’on veut pour remplir les blancs. »

« Donc– vous êtes avec les rebelles ? » il demandera plus tard, après que le choc initial soit passé.

« On est humains, » avait répondu son père, sonnant presque désolé de le dire. « Mais on cherchait des réponses sur ce qu’il t’était arrivé à _toi_. Quand les nouvelles de Teiko ont été annoncées on a essayé de trouver plus d’informations parce qu’on pensait que c’était _peut-être_ là où tu étais. Une chose en a mené à une autre et on a trouvé Serpentaire. »

« Tellement d’entre eux ont été séparés de leurs enfants, » ajouta sa mère. « On pouvait comprendre leur cause, donc on les a rejoint. Beaucoup d’humains ordinaires font partie de Serpentaire maintenant – on veut juste que les choses soient mieux. »

Beaucoup de parents ont _été_ réunis avec leurs enfants après la fin de Samezuka. Apparemment, un grand nombre des rebelles Serpentaires à Iwatobi étaient des anciens Héritages qui n’approuvaient pas que les enfants de lignée-Capricorne leur soient enlevés.

« Juste parce qu’Archer avait tort, ça veut pas dire que tout l’Héritage est mauvais, » insiste Mikoshiba. « On peut pas juste abandonner des siècles de traditions parce qu’un Aîné était corrompu. »

Rin émet un ronflement moqueur. « Allez, Mikoshiba. Tu peux pas _sérieusement_ jouer le rôle du bon soldat maintenant. »

« Nii-san ! Pas besoin d’être désagréable, » réprimande Gou, arrivant de derrière son frère. « Mikoshiba-san, je sais que ça doit être difficile, mais est-ce que tu pourrais au moins écouter Serpentaire ? On aimerait vraiment avoir ton aide pour calmer certains des autres lignées-Sagittaire. »

Mikoshiba ne dit rien. En fait, on dirait que Mikoshiba ne l’a pas entendu du tout. Il fixe Gou comme s’il a une sorte de révélation. « Oh, bien sûr, Gou-san, tout ce que tu dis. Si _toi_ tu es là, je suppose que ça peut pas être mal. »

« Pas vrai ? » dit Momotarou, avec enthousiasme. Le plus jeune est similairement en admiration devant Gou. « On pourrait probablement rester un peu, si ça _te_ ferait plaisir, Gou-san ! »

« Oh ! Merci ? » dit Gou, incertaine. Rin se renfrogne et se met entre sa sœur et les deux frères.

« Allez, Gou, Maman veut te parler. »

« Hmm, Gou-chan est si populaire ! » dit Nagisa, avançant jusqu’à eux.

« Nagisa-kun, » commence Rei. Ils n’ont pas vraiment eu l’occasion de parler depuis tout ce truc avec Archer. Nagisa avait initialement semblé excité de rencontrer ses parents, mais il semblait depuis un peu réservé, (presque autant que Haruka, qui ne semblait pas heureux _du tout_ de sa famille nouvellement retrouvée).

« Est-ce que tu es– heureux ? »

Nagisa hausse les épaules, ne faisant pas semblant d’être enthousiaste comme Rei en avait peur. « On nage seuls depuis tellement longtemps. C’est un peu bizarre maintenant, tu sais ? Je suppose qu’une part de moi aimait faire tout ce que je voulais. »

Rei acquiesce, parce que ce n’était pas que du mauvais, de nager à travers le monde avec ses amis. « Mais le changement, c’est étrange d’une bonne façon. Ou au moins, ça l’a toujours été dans mon expérience. »

Nagisa sourit alors, une expression sincère. « Ouais, t’as raison. Étrange d’une bonne façon. » Il presse un bref baiser contre les lèvres de Rei, et part comme une flèche en riant avant que Rei ait la chance d’intégrer ce qui s’est passé.

« Ooh, » disent Ai et Momo, regardant Rei rougir.

« Arrêtez ça, » dit Rei, réajustant ses lunettes avant de s’enfuir.

*

« Nii-chan ! »

« Nii-chan ! »

Les deux enfants grimpent sur Makoto et il rit quand il essaye de les lever. « Ren ! Ran ! Faites attention ! »

« T’es _tellement_ grand ! » dit Ran.

« Le plus grand du monde ! » acquiesce Ren. « J’espère devenir grand comme toi ! »

« C’est possible, » dit Makoto. Il ne peut pas croire que ces deux-là existent—son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Deux petits lignées-Gémeau qui n’ont jamais eu à grandir à l’intérieur de Samezuka. (Makoto n’est toujours pas sûr de comment les lignées fonctionnent, ou comment une mère lignée-Capricorne et un père lignée-Sagittaire peuvent avoir un fils lignée-Capricorne et deux jumeaux lignées-Gémeau, mais il pense qu’il a maintenant le temps d’en apprendre plus sur sa famille). Il y a beaucoup de choses qu’il n’arrive pas à croire. Rien qu’hier, il était prisonnier, sans espoir et avec seulement une vie morne en tant que soldat aquatique reprogrammé de l’Héritage.

Maintenant, il a une _famille_. Deux parents et deux petits frère et sœur et Haru, Nagisa, Rei et Gou. Toute sa famille est là.

D’une manière moins exubérante, Hayato s’accroche à sa jambe, et Makoto lui tapote la tête pour essayer d’apaiser un peu de ses peurs. Les parents de Hayato ont clamé leur enfant lignée-Capricorne volé, mais Hayato n’avait pas trouvé leur présence rassurante quand il dut faire face à l’absence de son grand frère, et à la place il commença à suivre Makoto.

Penser à Kisumi le rend encore anxieux et malade. Quand il remarqua que son ami n’était pas là il avait pensé que ça voulait dire que Kisumi s’était enfui avec le reste de la lignée-Sagittaire qui avaient rejoint l’Héritage. Mais Rin avait secoué la tête et dit : « C’est pas ce que tu penses. Kisumi est un lignée-Serpentaire comme moi. Il travaillait sous couverture. Il a probablement eu l’impression qu’il devait suivre Archer. » Ça n’avait pas surpris Makoto – mais ça avait été très inquiétant. Il n’aimait pas l’idée de Kisumi seul avec Archer comme un genre d’agent double.

Ça ne semble pas bien non plus, que Kisumi soit toujours là dehors, quand tous les autres sont là sains et saufs avec leurs familles. Makoto n’a pas encore pu parler à Ikuya ou Asahi ou aux autres senpais de lignée-Capricorne, mais il est content qu’ils soient là, hors de danger, et il aimerait que tous ses amis soient au même endroit.

Du coin de l’œil, il voit Haru et Rin se disputer, et il grimace. Makoto posent son frère et sa sœur et Hayato et il les envoient vers leurs parents, avant d’approcher les deux qui se disputent avec précaution.

« –aurais dû le _dire--_ »

« J’ai essayé ! C’est _toi_ qui m’as pas écouté, peu importe ce que je faisais, tu te _souviens ?_ »

« Mais t’aurais pu essayer plus fort, Rin. »

« En quoi c’est important ? T’es là _maintenant_ , pas vrai ? Et tu restes ? »

Le cœur de Makoto manque un battement quand Haru ne répond pas tout de suite. Il n’a pas manqué les réactions au fil de leur nouvelle situation. Au contraire de Makoto, Rei, Nagisa et Gou – Haru a passé très peu de temps à essayer de parler à ses parents nouvellement retrouvés. Cela dit, les parents de Haru ont été _très_ occupés à parler à Kasamatsu Youji et à essayer d’aider les soldats de Samezuka perdus et confus. Le couple Nanase semblait être en charge des rebelles.

« Ton père est _l’Aîné Serpentaire_ , tu piges, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire qu’il est le premier rebelle contre l’Héritage. Et t’es _tellement_ fort, Haru, tu pourrait faire tellement– »

« Et pourquoi je le ferais ? » exige Haru. « Je veux seulement nager libre. Je me suis enfuis de Samezuka parce que je voulais pas être un soldat sans cervelle. Je vois _pas_ en quoi c’est différent d’être un soldat pour Serpentaire. »

Makoto s’arrête là où il est, son cœur battant rapidement. Ça a été un speech assez long pour Haru, toutes choses considérées, et Makoto peut reconnaître ses arguments.

« Espèce d’idiot, » dit Rin, levant les yeux au ciel. « C’est différent, quand tu te bats pour une cause que tu as choisie. T’as pas besoin de décider maintenant, mais un jour même _toi_ tu pourrais avoir envie de nager pour quelque chose en quoi tu crois. » Rin remarque Makoto et appelle : « Fais entendre raison à cet idiot, tu veux bien Makoto ? »

« Haru, c’est Haru, » dit Makoto avec un sourire, se détendant un peu. « Je soutiendrai tout ce que Haru veut faire. »

« Gah, vous êtes tellement niais, » dit Rin, soufflant alors qu’il s’éloigne, supposément pour trouver quelqu’un de moins niais à qui parler.

Haru affiche juste un air renfrogné. « Makoto, tu veux rester ici, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » répond honnêtement Makoto. « Mais je veux aussi être là où tu es, Haru. Peu importe où c’est. »

L’expression de Haru s’assombrit encore plus.

Makoto n’est pas inquiet. Rin a une manière de tirer Haru dans la bonne direction. C’est le job de Makoto d’aimer et de soutenir Haru peu importe ce qu’il décide. « Je suis juste content qu’on soit réunis. »

L’expression de Haru s’adoucit enfin et il hoche la tête. Peu importe ce qu’il arrive d’autre, Makoto se souviendra toujours à quel point ça a été horrible quand il pensait qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais Haru. Donc même _si_ Haru décide de partir en nageant – ou si Makoto décide qu’il veut vraiment aller à une fac humaine après tout – tant qu’ils finissent par se retrouver, Makoto sait que tout ira bien.

*

Sousuke regarde alors que Mikoshiba et Momotarou font tout pour attirer l’attention de Gou et que Nagisa taquine Ai. Il sait qu’une grande partie de l’ancienne lignée-Sagittaire est partie pour trouver une autre branche de l’Héritage, mais une bonne partie des jeunes sont restés parce que Nanase et les autres rebelles présentaient une présence adulte rassurante dont beaucoup d’entre eux avaient besoin après la trahison d’Archer.

Rin marche jusqu’à lui, faisant claquer sa langue. « Haru est si têtu parfois. Et Makoto le laisse faire ! C’est un miracle que ces abrutis ont survécu tous seuls pendant si longtemps. »

Il râle comme si c’était la chose la plus agaçante du monde, mais Sousuke connaît Rin mieux que ça. Il sait que Rin est content d’être réuni avec ses amis. Et s’il devait deviner il serait sûr que Rin finira par harceler Haru jusqu’à ce qu’il accepte une position de leader parmi les rebelles Serpentaires.

« C’est un camp assez bien organisé que tu as là, Rin, » offre Sousuke. Il avait toujours imaginé les rebelles vivants dans des tentes dans des bois perdus, comme Robin des Bois dans la Forêt de Sherwood. Mais la lignée-Serpentaire était presque aussi bien organisée que l’Héritage. Et, il le devinait, tout aussi étendue. Sousuke n’a vu qu’un soupçon de ce qui se passe (il suspecte que les leaders Serpentaires ne lui font pas encore totalement confiance. Il ne peut même pas dire qu’ils ont tort – il _est_ un Yamazaki. Donc ils ne lui disent pas grand-chose).

Mais il a toujours été assez bon à entendre ce qui n’était pas dit, et il est certain que à chaque endroit où l’Héritage a une branche, il y a très possiblement une faction de la lignée-Serpentaire, se rebellant silencieusement contre la tradition.

« Je peux pas m’en attribuer le mérite. Mais j’ai entendu dire que mon père a fait beaucoup pour préparer le terrain. J’aimerai avoir pu le rencontrer. » La voix de Rin est pleine de fierté et de tristesse, et Sousuke pense à toutes les choses que l’Héritage a pris à Rin et aux autres enfants lignées-Capricorne.

« Rin, tu penses tirer quoi de tout ça ? Tu peux pas gagner contre l’Héritage. » Il le dit parce qu’il a l’impression que quelqu’un _doit_ le dire. L’Héritage remonte à des milliers d’années, et ils ont des connexions très puissantes. Ils ne sont pas un système qu’on peut juste _changer._

Rin hausse juste les épaules. « Ce sera peut-être pas de mon vivant. Mais, je pense qu’on doit continuer d’essayer. Sinon ce serait _toujours_ pareil. »

Il y a ce sentiment intense et lourd qui saisit Sousuke, sans nom et puissant. _Je l’aime,_ pense-t-il. _Je l’aime et c’est la seule chose qui importe pour l’instant._

« Et toi, Sousuke ? T’en es ? »

C’est comme s’il invitait Sousuke à rejoindre un club de sport, et Sousuke est obligé de lâcher un ronflement moqueur. « Ouais, Rin. J’en suis. Je suis un lignée-Sagittaire. S’il y a une chose qu’on sait faire, c’est participer au bon gros combat. »

Rin rit mais ensuite il se tait, soudainement sérieux. Des yeux rouges se fixent sur lui et Rin demande doucement : « Tu vas bien ? »

C’est la première fois que Rin – ou que qui que ce soit – reconnaît ce qui s’est passé devant Sousuke. Sousuke a perdu son père, et maintenant il a perdu son oncle et tout ce qu’il connaissait.

Mais, il a Rin. Et il a rencontré son Oncle Youji, et Sousuke réalise que, malgré les meilleurs efforts de son père, Sousuke ressemble plus à Youji après tout. Et peut-être que ce n’est même pas une mauvaise chose.

C’est Rin qui demande, donc Sousuke a l’impression qu’il doit être honnête. « Non, je vais pas bien. » Il baisse les yeux, sa voix presque cassée alors qu’il pense à son père, à Kenji, à la famille Yamazaki. Quand il relève la tête, Rin est là, le regardant avec de l’inquiétude dans les yeux. Sousuke sourit, et c’est un sourire sincère, même s’il est fragile.

« Mais ça ira mieux. »

*

Quand l’incendie a été éteint, et que tout le monde s’en était miraculeusement sorti sans une égratignure, Youji s’était jeté sur Kasamatsu et l’avait serré si fort que Kasamatsu avait immédiatement oublié toutes les réponses qu’il voulait exiger de la part de son père.

« Tu vas bien. Dieu merci, tu vas bien. »

Kasamatsu pouvait sentir son père trembler puis il serra si fort que Kasamatsu en eut du mal à respirer. « Bien sûr que je vais bien, » dit-il, sa voix étouffée contre le haut de Youji.

Youji recula juste assez loin pour pouvoir regarder Kasamatsu correctement. Ses yeux se durcirent à la vue devant lui. « C’est _Kenji_ qui t’a fait ça ? »

« Quo– non, non, pas tout. » Kasamatsu ne s’était toujours pas vu dans un miroir, mais ça devait être assez moche à regarder. Kasamatsu avait tellement de questions que c’était presque impossible de savoir où commencer. « Comment t’es là, d’abord ? » lâcha-t-il. Ce n’est pas du tout la question la plus importante, mais c’est la plus facile à poser pour l’instant. « Comment t’as su où on était ? »

« Ryouta a appelé– et j’ai pensé– bref, j’ai demandé à Masaomi de tracer vos portables. Et il avait un hélicoptère. » Youji s’arrêta, comme s’il avait ses propres questions qu’il ne savait pas comment poser. Ou peut-être qu’il savait qu’il y allait avoir une conversation, et qu’il savait qu’elle allait être longue et gênante, donc il ne voulait peut-être pas commencer cette conversation tout de suite.

Youji regarda là où étaient les rebelles, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les enfants presque hystériques qui avaient échappé à l’incendie. « Je ferais mieux d’aller gérer ça, » dit-il. « On parlera plus tard, OK ? »

« OK, » dit Kasamatsu, parce qu’il reconnaissait que ce n’était pas le moment. Au loin, il pensa voir une flash de rouge familier, et il se demander ce qu’Akashi Seijuurou faisait là.

Il a la réponse a une partie de cette question quand Akashi Masaomi s’approcha, ayant apparemment fini de soudoyer les différents reporters qui étaient apparus sur place.

« Oh, bien. Tu es en vie. Tiens, prends une Rolex. »

Il laissa tomber la montre de marque dans les mains de Kasamatsu sans prévenir.

« J’ai pas– quoi ? J’ai pas besoin d’une Rolex. »

« Prends-la quand même, » dit Masaomi. « Content que tu ailles bien, gamin. »

« Pourquoi je serais pas vivant ? » demanda Kasamatsu, perplexe. C’était vrai qu’il y _avait_ eu quelques expériences de mort imminente, mais c’était impossible que Masaomi ou Youji le sachent.

Masaomi haussa juste les épaules. « Tu veux autre chose ? J’ai envie de dépenser de l’argent. Une maison. Je pourrais t’acheter une maison. Tu veux une maison ? »

Kasamatsu n’avait aucun moyen de savoir si cet homme était sérieux ou non. Il _avait_ l’air sérieux, donc Kasamatsu dit juste : « J’ai pas vraiment besoin d’une maison. »

« Comme tu veux, » dit Masaomi, et il s’éloigna avant que Kasamatsu ait l’occasion de lui rendre sa Rolex.

*

Quelques jours ont passé, et Kasamatsu n’a toujours pas eu l’occasion de parler à son père. Kise s’était évanoui après l’incendie, et il ne s’était toujours pas totalement remis de l’épuisement de la Copie Parfaite. Il s’était réveillé quelques fois et il avait insisté que Kasamatsu reste tout près, avant de se rendormir tout de suite.

Ils étaient à l’hôpital de la FSDJ, parce que les médecins là-bas sont ceux qui connaissaient Kise le mieux. Kasamatsu n’aimait pas à quel point ils avaient l’air grave pendant qu’ils examinaient Kise, et il resta dans la chambre de Kise, comme demandé.

« Senpai ? » murmure Kise en se réveillant.

Kasamatsu se lève précipitamment. « Je suis là. »

« Mm, » soupire Kise de bonheur. « Bien. Tu devrais dormir et il n’y a qu’un lit. »

Il faut un moment à Kasamatsu pour intégrer ce que Kise dit et quand il y arrive il se sent plus soulagé qu’autre chose. Tout ira bien pour Kise.

« Abruti, » dit-il avec douceur. « T’es toujours en train de récupérer. »

Kise n’ouvre pas les yeux mais il sourit. « Je parie que je récupérerais plus vite si t’étais à côté de moi, Senpai. »

Le cœur de Kasamatsu assourdissant dans ses oreilles, il pense : _j’aurais pu te perdre. De tellement de manière_ _s_ _, j’aurais pu te perdre encore et encore._ La simple force d’à quel point il aime cet homme le terrifie.

Avec précaution, il grimpe dans le lit à côté de Kise, pour ne pas trop le déranger.

Les yeux de Kise s’ouvrent d’un coup. « Senpai ? »

« Décale, » dit-il, un peu bourru.

Se positionnant sous les draps, il se glisse à côté de Kise et enroule son bras autour de sa taille. La chaleur du corps de Kise est réconfortante et enivrante, et Kasamatsu soupire juste contre la peau de Kise, se détendant enfin après quelques jours très intenses.

« Oh, punaise, Senpai, j’aimerais tellement me sentir mieux là tout de suite– »

« Abruti, » il répète, avec tendresse et douceur. « Quand t’es complètement remis, on peut peut-être vraiment partir pour un week-end en amoureux. »

« _Quoi_? Vraiment ? Je suis en train de rêver ? »

« Tais-toi et dors. T’as toujours besoin de te reposer. »

« Je me sens _tellement_ mieux maintenant, » dit Kise, mais sa voix sonne toujours fatiguée, et il ne fait aucun mouvement pour toucher Kasamatsu d’une manière inappropriée sous les draps, donc Kasamatsu est assez sûr que Kise sait qu’il est toujours faible.

Un silence confortable s’installe, et Kasamatsu pense que Kise s’est peut-être rendormi, sauf qu’ensuite une voix silencieuse dit : « Senpai ? »

« Ouais ? »

« C’est Jabberwocky qui t’a fait ça ? »

Il a enfin vu un miroir maintenant – le collier de bleus autour de son cou dit quelque chose de vraiment moche, et ce n’est pas une surprise que tellement de gens aient été alarmés en le voyant. Il a aussi une joue égratigné et une lèvre coupée, cadeaux de son Oncle Kenji, mais les bleus autour de son cou sont une preuve très évidente de son flirt avec la mort.

Ce serait difficile d’expliquer qu’entre les deux, Kenji avait été la réelle menace. Deux fois, il avait pointé un pistolet sur Kasamatsu, et deux fois Kasamatsu avait vu sa propre mort dans les yeux de cet homme. Kenji l’aurait tué, si Kise et Youji n’étaient pas intervenus.

Il n’a pas vraiment de raison de penser que Rui n’allait _pas_ le tuer, parce que c’est seulement une impression qu’il a, et Kise lui crierait probablement dessus pour penser ça.

« Son nom est Rui, maintenant, » dit-il avec nonchalance. Kise émet juste un ronflement moqueur. « J’ai essayé de lui parler, quand t’es allé dans l‘incendie– »

« _Senpai !_ » dit Kise, se redressant d’un coup.

Kasamatsu s’enroule encore plus autour de lui, recouchant Kise au passant. « Elle est juste– elle me rappelle _toi,_ un peu. À comment tu étais, » dit-il rapidement, quand Kise a l’air blessé. « J’ai juste– je veux l’aider. Je pense qu’elle tenait sincèrement à Kenji, même quand il l’a trahie. Et– » Et les Miracles auraient pu être comme ça. Kasamatsu aurait dû être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la façon dont les Miracles se sont tous fixés sur une seule personne, comme s’ils s’étaient imprégnés. Pas uniquement sur leurs amoureux, mais sur les gens qu’ils considéraient comme _à eux._ Dans les premiers jours, c’était comme s’ils détestaient tout le monde sauf les ‘exceptions’ – les humains tombaient dans deux catégories, les gens qui appartenaient aux Miracles, et tous les autres. Personne ne leur avait jamais montré d’affection avant, donc ce n’était pas difficile de voir pourquoi ce serait comme ça.

Maintenant, Kasamatsu ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander comment ça aurait été si les gens qui avaient trouvé les Miracles avaient été des _mauvaises_ personnes. Si les Miracles avaient rencontré et s’étaient fixés sur des gens mauvais qui ne voulaient que les utiliser, comment ça aurait été ?

Beaucoup comme Rui, il pense, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de ressentir une tristesse si profonde qu’il ne sait pas quel nom lui donner.

« De toute façon, je pense pas qu’elle est complètement mauvaise. Je veux l’aider. »

Kise ne fait que soupirer – longuement et qui n’en finit pas. « C’est tellement comme toi, Senpai. »

Il veut changer de sujet et arrêter de parler de Rui, mais il pense toujours à ce qu’elle a dit, donc il demande délicatement : « Hey, tu penses que c’est possible pour un humain ordinaire d’être immunisé contre vos capacités ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit automatiquement Kise, puis ses yeux s’écarquillent. « Oh merde, j’étais pas censé– »

Kasamatsu fronce les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Rien ! Pourquoi tu demandes ? »

« Archer en cherche un, apparemment, » dit Kasamatsu, ne voulant pas ramener Rui dans la conversation, mais commençant à ressentir un malaise à cause de la façon dont Kise réagit. « Apparemment il veut vraiment en trouver un, même si je sais pas pourqu– quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Kise est devenu de plus en plus pâle et ses yeux sont si écarquillés que ce serait presque comique, dans une autre situation.

« Akashicchi va me _tuer,_ » dit Kise.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu _connais_ un humain immunisé ? »

Kise déglutit avant de chuchoter : « Furihatacchi. »

« Furihata Kouki ? » s’exclame Kasamatsu.

« Chut ! » dit Kise, mettant une main sur la bouche de Kasamatsu, comme s’il avait peur qu’Archer ait des espions qui les écoutent. « Ouais, nos capacités fonctionnent pas sur lui. On a tous déjà essayé – je peux pas le Copier, Akashicchi ne peut pas lui donner d’ordre, Kurokocchi ne peut pas rediriger ses souvenirs. Même Midorimacchi – sa précision ne fonctionne pas correctement. Il a essayé de déplacer un trombone vers Furihatacchi et il s’est juste un peu tordu vers la gauche. »

« _Comment ?_ » Kasamatsu ne connaît pas le Deuxième Année de Seirin si bien que ça, mais ils ont occasionnellement traîné ensemble pendant des ‘activités du club’ et il n’arrive pas à croire que ça n’ait jamais été mentionné. « Je veux dire, je vois comment les Ordres d’Akashi pourraient ne pas fonctionner, mais comment ça t’affecte toi ? »

« Il y a un composé psychique dans tous nos pouvoirs, » dit Kise. « C’est difficile à expliquer– je ne lis pas les esprits, mais c’est comme si ma capacité le pouvait ? C’est comme ça que j’intègre les manières. Et pour une certain raison, Furihatacchi est immunisé aux interférences psychiques. Je veux dire, Midorima pourrait toujours faire flotter un rocher au dessus de sa tête, et ça le blesserait certainement, tout comme Murasakibaracchi pourrait probablement quand même l’écraser, et Aominecchi pourrait toujours faire des dégâts avec sa super vitesse, mais pour tout ce qui dépend de l’esprit ce mec est immunisé. Akashicchi veut que personne ne soit au courant, il dit que c’est trop dangereux. Et je suppose qu’il a _raison_ et bordel de merde, il va être tellement vénère. »

« J’imagine, » dit Kasamatsu, pensant à un Akashi Seijuurou furieux.

Kise soupire une nouvelle fois avant de se presser plus près de Kasamatsu. « Oh eh bien. C’est un problème pour le futur. »

« Ouais, » dit Kasamatsu. Son petit-copain est dans ses bras, et ils sont tous les deux en sécurité, et ils peuvent s’inquiéter pour le futur plus tard.

*

Quand il se réveille, son père est assis dans une chaise à côté du lit.

« Papa ? » Kasamatsu s’assoit dans le lit ; Kise est toujours complètement K-O, ce qui n’est pas surprenant. Une grande partie du sommeil de Kise ces derniers jours a été de nature comateuse.

« Yukio, » dit Youji, s’étirant. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, » dit-il, sa voix toujours enrouée. Ils restent assis comme ça pendant une minute très gênante, et au final il a juste besoin de dire : « Tu _savais_ que ta– »

« Non, » dit rapidement Youji. « Je te jure que je savais pas. J’ai quitté ma famille parce que c’était des connards homophobes et sadiques, et ça ne m’est jamais venu à l’esprit qu’ils pouvaient être quoi que ce soit d’autre. J’ai même pas– quand on est allés parler à Seiji cette fois-là quand tu avais six ans, tu te souviens ? »

« Ouais, je me souviens. »

« Je suis tombé sur l’un de leurs trucs de cérémonies flippantes et c’était la première fois que j’ai réalisé qu’ils étaient une secte. Et c’était tout ce que je pensais que c’était ! J’avais aucune idée des super-pouvoirs et de l’Héritage et du reste de ces conneries. »

« OK, » dit Kasamatsu, il le croit. La ville d’Iwatobi avait apparemment beaucoup de résidents humains normaux et les enfants de l’Héritage n’était pas élevé en connaissant leur histoire. Ça aurait été assez facile de grandir sans se rendre compte de… l’atmosphère latente de secte chelou.

Mais la réponse de Youji sur pourquoi il a quitté sa famille appelle une _autre_ question que Kasamatsu avait. Ce n’est probablement pas du tout ce sur quoi il devrait se concentrer là maintenant _,_ mais étrangement, c’est la chose sur laquelle il n’arrête pas de revenir. « Pourquoi Kenji pense que t’es gay ? »

Youji lâche un éclat d’un rire surpris qui est court et cynique. « Il est toujours fixé sur ça ? Punaise, tes frères te surprennent en train de sucer un mec derrière l’autel de cérémonie _une fois_ et ils lâchent jamais l’affaire. »

« _Papa !_ » dit Kasamatsu d’une voix étranglée. Kise dort toujours paisiblement à côté de lui, n’ayant pas conscience de la mortification que Kasamatsu ressent là maintenant. Ce n’est _pas_ une image qu’il avait besoin d’associer avec son père, _jamais_.

« Je suis bisexuel, même si mes frères n’ont jamais réussi à faire cette distinction, » dit Youji, sa voix légère, et Kasamatsu le dévisage juste. « C’est quand tu es attiré sexuellement par les deux– »

« Je sais ce que bisexuel veut dire ! » claque Kasamatsu, vraiment pas d’humeur pour les blagues de son père. « Pourquoi tu me l’as jamais dit ? »

Youji hausse les épaules. « C’était pas important. »

« Pas _important_ _?_ » bafouille Kasamatsu. « Ça semble être quelque chose que tu aurais pu mentionner quand t’as découvert que _moi_ j’étais gay ! »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Youji, perplexe. « Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? »

« Ça– » commence Kasamatsu, mais il doit s’arrêter, parce qu’il pense qu’il va se mettre à pleurer, et il préférerait pas.

Il ne sait pas comment expliquer que ça fait mal que Youji ne lui ait pas dit. Pas parce que le savoir aurait changé quoi que ce soit ; ça ne change rien et certainement pas comment Kasamatsu a accepté sa propre sexualité. Mais, ça en plus de tous les autres secrets de famille, et Kasamatsu ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser qu’il ne connaît pas son père du tout.

Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Il pense que Youji ne _veut_ pas que Kasamatsu le connaisse, et c’est ce qui fait mal. Il a passé des années à penser que son père lui faisait confiance, et apparemment ça n’a jamais été vrai.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Youji, son voix douce, et c’est comme s’il avait entendu toutes les pensées de Kasamatsu. « Je suis _désolé._ Je pensais pas que c’était important. Mais j’aurais dû– t’as raison, j’aurais dû te le dire. C’est juste que– » Youji déglutit. « La façon dont j’ai été élevé – avec la famille que j’avais, j’ai appris très vite que mentir et la fermer était la façon de survivre. Pas juste sur ma sexualité, mais sur tout. Donc le silence est devenu une habitude. Ça rendait ta mère folle – elle a toujours dit que je ne dirais à personne si j’étais en feu, et elle avait raison. Ça– me vient juste jamais à l’esprit de dire des choses aux gens. Je me suis amélioré, mais c’est toujours– difficile. »

Kasamatsu se sent instantanément honteux. Il pense à Kenji, et à comment ça aurait été de grandir avec lui comme grand frère et ouais, ce n’est pas difficile d’imaginer pourquoi Youji ne voudrait pas parler de lui à qui que ce soit. « Est-ce que– est-ce que Maman savait ? »

Youji éclate de rire, un son plus sincère cette fois. « Bien sûr. Je pense que c’était une partie de mon attrait, pour être honnête. Je t’ai dit que c’était un peu une fangirl. En fait, quand on a enfin commencé à sortir ensemble c’était juste après que j’ai– en fait, tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas te raconter cette histoire. »

« C’est pas grave, » dit rapidement Kasamatsu, ne voulant plus entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de son père.

Le sourire de Youji s’efface, et il regarde Kasamatsu avec gravité. « Si j’allais recommencer à sortir avec des gens, _j’allais_ te le dire. »

Kasamatsu acquiesce, acceptant ça. Et c’est peut-être ce qui est important avec Youji – pas qu’il te _dise_ ses secrets, mais qu’il le _ferait_. « Pourquoi– pourquoi t’as _pas_ recommencé à sortir avec des gens ? » Maintenant qu’il pose à son père toutes les questions difficiles, il pourrait tout aussi bien tout déballer. Kasamatsu Hinami est morte depuis neuf ans. Kasamatsu n’est pas le seul à se demander pourquoi Youji n’est jamais sorti avec personne.

Youji s’appuie contre son dossier, mais il a l’air d’un homme qui attend cette question depuis longtemps. « Tu sais, Yukio, j’étais un peu un pute avant de rencontrer ta mère. »

« Oh, putain, _Papa–_ »

« Non, non, c’est pertinent, je te le promet. Dès que j’ai rencontré ta mère, je savais que c’était Elle. Le coup de foudre, et tout ça. Et tout à coup, je voyais plus l’intérêt de coucher avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas elle. Je suis juste pas le genre de personne qui peut sortir avec d’autres gens quand je suis amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. »

« Ouais, mais Maman– » Il ne peut pas finir cette phrase. Il est assez sûr que Kasamatsu Hinami n’aurait pas voulu que son mari soit seul pendant si longtemps.

Youji sourit juste, et c’est le même sourire qu’il a quand il ne va pas répondre à une question, et donc qu’il détourne juste l’attention. Kasamatsu pense que son père a traversé assez d’épreuves, et il décide de ne pas insister.

« Ta mère était une femme incroyable, » dit Youji. « Tu sais– quand elle a rencontré Kenji, elle lui a donné un coup de poing ? Elle a cassé son nez et tout. »

« Maman a fait ça ? » dit Kasamatsu, extatique.

« Elle a fait ça. C’était la chose la plus sexy que j’ai jamais vue. Je pense que Ren a été conçu cette nuit-là. »

« _Papa !_ » grogne Kasamatsu. « Arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça. »

« Attends que tu sois plus âgé et que t’aies des gosses à toi. »

« C’est pas le genre de chose que je vais dire à mes gosses. »

« Non, mais tu peux parier que Ryouta si, et ce sera hilarant. »

« Oh bordel, il va _carrément_ le faire, » dit Kasamatsu. Et il jette un coup d’œil à son petit-ami toujours endormi. C’est surprenamment facile d’imaginer Kise comme un père, et quand il se recouche pour se rendormir, c’est à ce futur- _là_ qu’il veut penser.

*

C’est seulement une sorte de conscience vague qui arrive quand il entend le son de la porte qui s’ouvre avec un grincement. Kasamatsu n’est pas réveillé, pas vraiment, et il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que les voix qu’il entend ne font pas partie d’un rêve.

« Tu regardes toujours tes gosses dormir comme un stalker ? »

« Tu sais, Masa-chan, la chose la plus énervante avec le fait que t’aies adopté Seijuurou, c’est que maintenant je peux plus dire : ‘Tu comprends pas, t’es pas un parent’. »

« Oh bordel, j’essaye d’imaginer un scénario où je regarde Seijuurou dormir la nuit. C’est trop traumatisant à considérer. »

Youji émet en ronflement moqueur. Il y a une pause et Kasamatsu se rendort presque, mais ensuite il entend : « Merci, Masaomi. Pour tout. » C’est tellement étrange d’entendre Youji sonner comme ça – sérieux et franc. Et même s’il n’a dit que ces quatre mots, c’était comme s’il y avait tellement plus là dedans et sans aucune vraie raison, Kasamatsu pense que Masaomi doit connaître tous les secrets de Youji, pour que Youji sonne comme ça quand il lui parle.

« C’était marrant. J’ai pu hacker les ordis de l’Héritage et maintenant je sais _tout_ genre de choses _._ »

« Tu les connaissais avant, pas vrai ? »

« Je les connaissais _de nom_ , » corrige Masaomi. « Après qu’on ait découvert Teiko, ça aurait été idiot de ne pas faire de recherches sur ce qui existe d’autre là dehors, n’est-ce pas ? Mais je n’avais aucune idée que ta famille était connectée. Penses-y, si ta vie avait été différente tu aurais pu avoir des super-pouvoirs. Je pense que t’es trop vieux pour que la Cérémonie fonctionne. »

« Je pleurerai de gros sanglots pour mes opportunités manqués, » dit sèchement Youji.

« Ça te dérange vraiment pas ? »

« Pour l’instant, ça me réconforte énormément d’être juste un humain ordinaire. J’ai toujours mes doute sur _toi_ , par contre – t’es sûr que t’as pas de super-pouvoirs ? »

« Mon ADN est 100 % humain, merci, pas une seule lignée Héritage dans mon arbre généalogique. Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de super-pouvoirs pour dominer le monde. Et maintenant l’Héritage a commis une erreur très fatale. »

« Oh ? »

« Ils ont mon attention. » La voix de Masaomi se transforme : « Hey, _Youji,_ Youji, tu m’aimes, pas vrai ? Tu veux que je sois heureux, pas vrai ? »

Kasamatsu se fige, parce que _Akashi Masaomi_ utilise le même genre de ton enjôleur que Kise utilise quand il va demander à Kasamatsu de l’embrasser quand il essaye d’étudier pour un test.

« Laisse-moi détruire ta famille, tu veux bien ? Ça me donnerait tellement de joie. »

Youji lâche un rire qu’il étouffe rapidement. « Tu sais ce que Hinami a dit après avoir rencontré mes frère ? »

« Hinami ? » dit Masaomi, surpris.

« Elle a dit : ‘J’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un que je détestais assez pour vouloir lâcher Masaomi sur eux comme ennemi, jusqu’à maintenant’. »

Masaomi rit, et Kasamatsu l’entend se réarranger dans son siège. « Ah, Hinami m’a vraiment _compris_ en tant que personne. Tu sais, je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas un super-villain, c’est parce que Hinami n’est plus là pour m’arrêter. C’est juste pas marrant d’être maléfique sans héros pour s’opposer à toi. »

« Le Bien Vertueux contre le Mal Chaotique,» dit Youji, avec la cadence d’une veille blague chérie.

Il y a une pause, et ensuite Masaomi dit : « Comment tu vas ? » Sa voix sonne complètement différente, soudainement grave et presque intime.

Le silence est tendu maintenant, et puis très silencieusement, Youji dit : « _Il a fait du mal à mon fils._ »

La respiration de Kasamatsu s’arrête, et son cœur bat plus vite. Il n’a _jamais_ entendu son père sonner comme ça – Youji sonne _dangereux._

« Il allait tuer _mon fils._ Il allait tuer _le fils de Hinami._ Je vais pas– Je vais pas bien, Masa-chan. Je suis– »

« Hey, chut, c’est pas grave. » Kasamatsu a désespérément l’impression qu’il ne devrait pas écouter ça. Son père sonne comme un homme sur le bord de la folie, et le ton apaisant de Masaomi en dit long sur le passé qu’ils doivent partager. « C’est pas grave, Youji, je vais arranger les choses. »

« Je veux le tuer, Masaomi. Je veux le traquer et le tuer. Je suis si près– et c’est pas, je peux pas- »

« Hinami ne voudrait pas ça, » dit paisiblement Masaomi. « Ça rendrait Hinami triste si tu tuais ton frère. Mais elle s’y attendrait de ma part, donc laisse-moi le faire, OK ? Je détruirai tout ce qu’il représente, sans problème. »

Youji lâche un souffle fébrile, comme si ça pourrait être un rire ou un sanglot, sauf que ce n’est aucune de ces choses. « Si je le revois, je sais pas ce que je ferai. »

« Tu le reverras pas, » promet Masaomi, et Kasamatsu n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il écoute. C’est irréel – comme un état des choses altéré.

« Je serais pas arrivé à temps, si ça avait pas été pour toi. Je pense que tu m’as encore sauvé la vie, » dit Youji. »

« Ah, eh bien, la colonne ‘sauver des vies’ est toujours probablement lourde en ta faveur. »

« Seulement parce que tellement de gens ont essayé de te tuer quand on était plus jeunes. »

« Oh, ils essayent toujours, je suis juste moins dépendant maintenant. »

Il y a un ronflement moqueur et ensuite une pause, et Youji finit par dire silencieusement : « Merci d’être mon ami, Masaomi. Je le dis pas assez. »

« Eh bien, commence pas maintenant punaise, ça te ressemble pas. Toute cette conversation larmoyante me rend malade. Si tu vas juste être niais, je m’en vais. »

« Ouais, ouais, » dit Youji.

Quand Masaomi s’en va, Youji le suit, laissant Kasamatsu bien réveillée.

_Je suis juste pas le genre de personne qui peut sortir avec d’autres gens quand je suis amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre._

Pour la première fois, Kasamatsu pense que Youji ne parlait peut-être pas de Hinami.

*

Plus tard, Kise dit tout à Akashi. Il se prépare pour l’impact, mais Akashi reste très silencieux alors qu’il analyse cette nouvelle information.

« Et tu n’as aucune idée de pourquoi ils veulent un humain immunisé ? »

Kise secoue la tête. « Même Senpai ne sait pas. J’ai demandé. Akashicchi, est-ce que tu étais _au courant_ pour l’Héritage. »

« Momoi et moi rassemblons des informations sur les autres établissements depuis un moment maintenant, » dit Akashi, confirmant les suspicions de Kise. « D’apparence, l’Héritage avait semblé être le plus innocent. Fou, mais d’une manière assez humainement normal. J’avais déterminé qu’ils n’étaient pas une menace. Mais maintenant– »

La posture d’Akashi change alors, et quand Kise croise à nouveau son regard, l’un des yeux d’Akashi est doré, et son attitude toute entière est comme celle d’un tueur hautement entraîné.

« Maintenant ils ont mon attention. »

Kise trésaille légèrement – il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, Akashi fait _peur_ quand il est en colère. Il est content que la colère d’Akashi ne soit pas dirigée contre lui, par contre. Et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser que l’Héritage vient de faire la pire erreur de leur vie, d’attirer l’attention d’Akashi.

Mais. Akashi n’est pas le seul à avoir quelqu’un à protéger.

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. Ces gens ont fait du mal à Senpai. »

« Bien sûr, Ryouta, » dit Akashi. « Nous devrions probablement également engager l’aide des autres. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Kise, surpris. Ce n’est pas comme Akashi – surtout pas _cet_ Akashi – d’admettre avoir besoin de l’aide de _qui que ce soit_.

« Ils ont le droit de savoir, » dit Akashi, froidement.

« Après tout, c’est une affaire de famille maintenant. »

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Je suis vraiment pas douée pour juger ce qui compte comme ‘mature’ et ‘graphique’ quand on parle de description de violence, donc j’ai préféré faire preuve de prudence. Mais si avez l’habitude de la série, c’est à peu près équivalent à ce qu’on peut trouver dans les histoires précédentes. J’ai essayé de taguer tous les avertissements auxquels je pouvais penser, mais si vous êtes vraiment inquiets du contenu, envoyer-moi un message pour avoir des spoils sur umisabaku.tumblr.com (Ou hey, si vous voulez juste lire des fics courtes et voir beaucoup de reblogs d’anime, venez me trouvez là-bas). 
> 
> Oh et il y a beaucoup de cliffhangers à la fin des chapitres. Vous devriez probablement savoir ça avant de vous lancer dedans. Désolée !!!!
> 
> Merci avoir d’avoir lu !! Je vous aime tous ! Les commentaires et les kudos me font toujours très plaisir !


End file.
